Here Today, Gone Tomorrow
by daydreamer-022
Summary: Sequel to 'Creep'. An old lover comes back to cause problems between our happy couple.
1. One

**DISCLAIMER: MEG CABOT OWNS ALL CHARACTERS, THE RAMONES OWN 'HERE TODAY, GONE TOMORROW', AND RADIOHEAD OWN 'CREEP'**

**Note: Due to the policy of not posting song lyrics I have not written myself, I am removing the lyrics to 'Here Today, Gone Tomorrow' from the story and from the chapter titles. Please Google them to see how they would fit with the story.**

I'm baaaaaack! Yes, It's been longer than I said it would be for this to come out, but I wanted this to be the next story I put up, and it just took ages to get ready. In fact, it's still not completely finished, but I just want to get rid of it, it's causing too many problems.

This is the sequel to 'Creep', so if you haven't read that, you might want to read it first. And to the girl who flamed me for Creep, saying that it sounds nothing like them, remember that it's years after the books were set, and people change! So please don't read this.

Ok, the song 'Here Today, Gone Tomorrow' is property of The Ramones, but everytime I use it, it's Rooney's upbeat version. So picture that one.

And if you think the chapters are too short, they probably are. But it's hard to only use one character's POV per chapter, because sometimes I really need to change to the other persons POV, so I have to cut it off. But I'll be updating hopefully quickly. So long as I can get it finished of course.

And remember, reviews make me update faster.

* * *

Mia's POV…

It's so typical that Michael and I finally get together, and then I have to go to Genovia for Christmas holidays the very next day!

What if Michael's forgotten about me? What if he's back with horrible Holly? We hardly had chance to talk in the few weeks I've been away, I've been really busy and it's hard to dial outside of the palace.

But I'm on my way home now, home to the arms of my boyfriend, Michael Moscovitz.

It seems so weird to call him that, my boyfriend. But that's what he is now. After so long, he finally is.

Now I just have to get back to him. I wish this plane would fly faster!

I'm back! Finally!

Although, I'm at the Loft, not at Columbia. Mom wanted me to come here first, since I didn't get to spend Christmas with her either.

So I have to spend a certain amount of time mingling here, exchanging presents and eating a belated Christmas Dinner, but then I get to leave and see Michael! I just hope it's not too late to stop by and see him.

"Here, Mia," mom handed me a small gift wrapped in silver foil.

I thanked her and opened it, inside was a delicate silver chain with a small, diamond encrusted horseshoe charm. It really was pretty.

"Wow, thanks, mom." I hugged her.

"It's from Frank too," she said, indicating to my stepfather and ex-algebra teacher.

"Of course. Thanks Frank."

"No worries kiddo. I hope you like it."

"I do."

"Mia?" My four-year-old brother pulled on the hem of my knee length skirt to get my attention.

"Yeah, Rock?" I bend down to his level and he thrust a present in my hands.

"I made you something," he said, a shy smile accompanying it.

"Thanks, Rocky." I opened the hastily wrapped present to find he'd made me a colourful drawing. It depicted me and him, swinging at the playground. He'd had it framed in a simple silver frame.

"Like it?" he asked anxiously.

"It's great!" I answered truthfully. I hate recieving presents that people feel they have to give me, like they feel they have to live up to an expectation since I'm a princess. And those presents are always so impersonal, like an expensive necklace I'd never want to wear anyway. It's good to see that Rocky thinks of me as his sister, not as a princess.

I handed out my presents, things I'd gotten before I'd left for Genovia, and we sat down and stuffed our faces with the elaborate Christmas dinner mom had prepared. Well, it was elaborate compared to what mom would usually cook. Or order in for that matter.

Eventually I was released from my mother's grasp, and free to find my boyfriend.

Even though I'm dead tired, due to the time difference and all, I still want to see him. I need to. To make sure that what happened before I left wasn't a dream.

I arrived outside his door, my eyelids as heavy as two very heavy bricks, and probably as red as apples, but I don't care; and I don't think Michael will either. I knocked and waited.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually probably only a minute, the door opened and I readied myself for what I'd been waiting since Christmas for.

But I was shocked when the person who opened the door wasn't Michael at all. It was none other than Holly, his skanky ex.

"Oh, it's you," she said, as if she was supposed to be in Michael's apartment and I was an unwelcome visitor.

I stared at her, my mouth wide open.

"Geez, you look like shit. Well, I'd better get going; I've been here long enough. Michael! You have a visitor! Bye, I'll see you later!" she called out to him, before turning back to me. "You know, you could really do with a good nights sleep, I'm not saying it'll work wonders, not for you anyway, but it might do some good. And it wouldn't hurt if you tried not to look like a gaping frog. It might just help you hold onto your man. Although," she added in an undertone, "Sometimes nothing can help you... See you later!"

I watched her skip down the hallway as if she were on the yellow brick road.

Then I walked into Michael's room, a look of shock still on my face. What had Holly been doing here? And what did she mean by '…It might help you hold onto your man. Although… sometimes nothing can help you…."

"Mia!" Michael, sitting on the edge of his bed with his guitar, jumped up when he saw me and threw his arms around my neck.

"Uh, hi, Michael."

"God, I missed you," he said, kissing me on the lips.

"I missed you too," I admitted. "But, Michael, what was Holly doing here?"

"Holly?" he asked, as if he'd momentarily forgotten the girl who'd been in his room just minutes before. "Oh, she just wanted to resume computer tutoring. That's all."

"That's all?" I echoed.

"What, you didn't think I'd leave you for her, did you? That's crazy!"

"No, I just… I don't know."

"Mia, you have nothing to worry about. Nothing," he emphasised, kissing me more.

"Ok," I said sheepishly.

After five minutes of welcome home kissing, I pulled away to give him his birthday present, since I'd missed it while in Genovia.

"I'd rather have this for my birthday," he said, nibbling my left ear.

"Michael, just open it. You'll love it, I'm sure of it."

"Ok," he reluctantly pulled back and took the tiny box that I held out to him. "But you know, Mia, I told you that you didn't have to get me anything. I'm just happy to have you back."

"I know, but how could I not give you anything? And I saw this and knew you'd love it."

Michael sat up on the bed, his back against the wall, and carefully opened the box, revealing the teeny, tiny present inside.

"It's a rock," he said, not understanding the significance of this particular rock.

"It's not just any rock, Michael. It's a moon rock," I told him.

He gaped at me, probably just like I'd gaped at Holly earlier. "From the moon?"

"That is generally where moon rocks get their name from."

"Mia, this is too much. You shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to. You like it right? If you don't like it I can take it back. To the palace I mean, not to the moon," I was babbling and I knew it. But how can he not like it? It's perfect for him.

"Nuh-uh," he said, pulling the box from my grasp. "I'll keep it, but it really is too much."

"Well, it's my way of telling you how worth it you are. I love you, Michael." I pushed myself up so I was sitting next to him, my back against the wall and my feet out in front of me, and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Mia. And thanks, this is the best birthday present ever, and I don't just mean the rock."

We sat like that for a while, with his arm protectively around me as I fell asleep, succumbed to jetlag.

* * *

Hopefully I'll update soon for ya. That chapter was kinda boring compared to what's to come, but I had to include bits about her family and whatever.

Review now!


	2. Two

Keep up the reviews, guys! Thanks bunches.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters, except the ones you don't recognise.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I woke up this morning with my arms around the girl I've been in love with forever; it was the best feeling in the world.  
  
But now, I have to get up and leave her.  
  
Not wanting to wake her, since I know she's jet lagged, I carefully climbed out of bed and got dressed.  
  
Using floral patterned paper, because it was all I could find, I wrote her a sappy note about where I was and when I would be back. It was really corny, but I just couldn't help it. I may have even started sputtering poetry before I stopped myself.  
  
I finally left the dorm room, with one last look at the angel asleep in my bed, and headed towards the sweet necessity of coffee.  
  
I really need it this morning, especially if I have to go through a whole tutoring lesson with Holly. School hasn't even started yet but she's insisting I start already.  
  
I'm beginning to regret saying I'd tutor her at all any more. I know I need the money, but I just wish I could be tutoring someone else instead of her. Not only is she the worst student I've ever attempted to tutor, but she's also my ex-girlfriend. And things didn't exactly end smoothly with her. I'm surprised she actually even wants me to tutor her.  
  
I walked into the computer lab clutching my coffee as tightly as Luke Skywalker would be clutching his light-sabre right before a fight off with Darth Vader. I don't know why, but coffee is my defence.  
  
Holly was already sitting down at one of the computers; she looked really out of place with the brightly coloured outfit she had on. She smiled at me when I walked in. "Hey," she said, looking as if she had no qualms about being tutored by me.   
  
"Er, hi," I replied, taking a sip of my coffee and sitting at the computer next to her. "Should we get started?"  
  
"Firstly, I just want to thank you for agreeing to help me out again. I did have another tutor for a while, but he was nowhere near as competent as you. So I just want you to know, I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem," I told her, secretly wondering if her problem with her last tutor was that he resisted her advances.  
  
"One more thing," she continued, rubbing her stomach as if for luck.  
  
"Are you hungry?" I asked, feeling slightly hungry myself. I hadn't had time to grab anything for breakfast.  
  
"No… sort of. I don't know."  
  
She looked confused, as if the idea of eating hadn't even crossed her mind.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of hungry too. Do you want to go get something to eat first?"  
  
"Sure," she said, smiling at me as if I'd just told her I'd take over all of her computer classes from now on so she doesn't have to learn this stuff.  
  
We walked off the school property and found ourselves in the cafe I used to come to with Mia a lot, back when we were just friends.  
  
Being a Saturday morning, it was pretty crowded. But we found a small table by the window and ordered.  
  
The conversation seemed a little forced, even more forced than the conversations Mia and I used to have in here. And they were pretty forced.  
  
"Are you nervous about this being your last semester?" she asked me when our order arrived.   
  
"No, not really. It's a big relief actually. Although, after it's all over, I have no idea what I'm going to do with myself."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" she asked. "Why that?"  
  
"Well, it's all well and good to go ahead with a career for now, but what about when Mia finishes school herself? She's going to Genovia, and I'm going to go with her, so what's the point in starting a career if nothing will come of it? I have no idea what I'm going to do with myself once we get there."  
  
Mia and I haven't spoken about what's going to happen when she finishes school, but I've been thinking about it a lot while she was away, and this is what I've come up with.  
  
"Right," she said, patting her stomach again. Isn't she full yet? She's already eaten one muffin; she's starting her second. "So you're definitely going with her then?"  
  
"Yep. Definitely. No power on this Earth could stop me, and that includes her father and grandmother."  
  
It felt weird to be talking about this with Holly, I mean, not that she's not a nice girl, she totally is. But she's still my ex. I hope she doesn't think I'm rubbing in the fact that I'm with Mia now and not her.  
  
Because I'm totally not. Well, not intentionally anyway. Can I help it if I'm finally happy and want to talk about her? I was never really happy with Holly; I was too busy pining away for Mia, so now I'd like to rejoice a little bit.  
  
So sue me.  
  
-----------  
  
Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the tutoring lesson ended and I'm now free to leave, hopefully finding Mia still sleeping.  
  
I opened the door slowly and peaked inside. It's almost noon, but she's still out like a light.  
  
I carefully grabbed the note I'd left on the pillow next to her and tore it up, thankful that she never saw that embarrassing display of affection.  
  
Then I tidied up for a bit. I never got the chance to do it before she came over and who wants to waste precious time cleaning when they could be spending it with the woman they love? Not me.  
  
But after five minutes I gave up and carefully sat on the edge of the bed, right next to her, choosing to watch her sleep instead.  
  
Kind of borderline stalking, I know, but I can't help it. She's so perfect, even when she's asleep. I can't help but be drawn to her by an invisible force.  
  
The phone rang and I jumped for it, not wanting it to wake Mia.  
  
"Hello?" I whispered, hoping the call had better be important. I sat back carefully on the bed.  
  
"Hi, Michael?" a crying female voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, who's this?" It didn't sound like Lilly or mom, and Mia is right in front of me, so who else could it be?  
  
"It's Holly," she sobbed.  
  
Oh great, what does she want?  
  
Mia stirred and rolled over, her face now facing mine, but she was still asleep. I wanted so badly to lean over and brush my lips with hers.  
  
"What's wrong, Holly?" I whispered, my tone impatient and not sounding as if I cared too much, which frankly, I don't.  
  
"Michael, I lied to you… I told you I needed computer lessons, and I do, but I had an ulterior motive for getting you to study with me this morning…"  
  
"Uh huh," I replied, hoping she would get to the point soon so I could hang up already.  
  
"I have something important to tell you, but I chickened out. But now, I just… I have to tell you."  
  
"So tell me then."  
  
I'd forgotten to whisper, and Mia cracked open an eye. Seeing me there, sitting next to her, she smiled.  
  
I smiled back and reached for her hand, so I could bring it to my lips and kiss her good morning since I couldn't exactly lean down myself with a phone attached to my ear.  
  
"Ok, I'll just tell you then… Michael, I'm three months pregnant."  
  
I dropped Mia's hand when it was halfway raised; it landed with a thud on my knee.  
  
"Michael?" Mia whispered, seeing my face drop.  
  
But I didn't answer her; I couldn't answer her. And I couldn't answer Holly either.  
  
I was struck dumb.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm so glad Holly is such a popular character, because she may be around for a while... But you'll just have to keep reading to find out, won't you? 


	3. Three

Yes, Holly is preggers, but DON'T STOP READING! How could I have done a worthy sequel with Mia and Michael just living happily ever after with no complications? That's just not good. It's be boring.  
  
And I was being sarcastic when I said Holly was a popular character, because everyone hates her. Including me. If it were up to me I'd kill her off... Oh wait, it is up to me! But if I did that then we'd be back with the whole boring, happiness. And that's just no fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters you recognise.  
  
WARNING: The next few chapters are very, very sappy. I couldn't help it, and I hate just how sappy it gets, but we just have to keep going. It won't always be sappy. Although, I still stand that it's not as sappy as Lucie made ATGB. Ah, maybe it is, I dunno.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia's POV…  
  
I woke up with Michael sitting above me, and I couldn't help but grin stupidly.  
  
But now he looks like he's seen a ghost.  
  
He dropped the phone he'd been holding and stood up, then he began pacing the room, a worried and shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Michael?" I asked softly, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked at me but didn't respond. His expression was like that of a man whose life has just come crashing down.  
  
My heart jumped into my throat as I thought of all the horrible things he could have just found out on the phone.  
  
"Who was on the phone? It is Lilly? Is she ok? Is it your mom? Your dad? Michael, what is it?"  
  
He slowly sat down in the middle of the floor and cradled his head in his hands. He started rocking himself back and forth like a mad man.  
  
"Hey," I said softly, getting up and sitting beside him, putting my arm tentatively around him. "Whatever it is, it'll be ok. I'll be here for you. I love you, Michael, so just tell me what it is and we can get through it together."  
  
I held him in my arms for a good minute, making calming shh-ing sounds while he stayed silent and dazed.  
  
Finally, he looked up at me, his peat-bog eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Michael?" I pushed gently.  
  
"I c… c… can't believe it…" he stuttered.  
  
"What? What is it?" It's ok, you can tell me; it'll be ok."  
  
"No," he sniffed. "It won't be. Everything is fucked up. Everything!"  
  
He started getting hysterical again so I pulled him closer and began again with the gently shh-ing sounds.  
  
"What's fucked up?" I asked him, once he'd calmed down a notch.  
  
He looked at me, directly in the eyes, and I knew, in that second, that my life was about to change; I just had no idea how.  
  
"Oh, God. What?"  
  
"Everything, Mia. It's Holly. She's pregnant."  
  
Those six words sent a shiver up my spine.  
  
"W… what?" I stumbled. My body stiffened. I can't feel the floor I'm sitting on or Michael's body, still pressed against mine. "How? But… but it's not… not yours, is it?"  
  
I didn't want to hear the answer. I'm pretty sure I already know the answer because Michael wouldn't be so upset if it was no, but I just don't want him to confirm it.  
  
Michael nodded sadly.  
  
I fell back on the floor, losing control of my balance. Michael stabled himself and stood up. He went and sat on the bed.  
  
I stayed on the floor and started to cry silently. Who knows what this will mean for us now?  
  
After a few minutes of uncontrollable sobbing, I sat up and composed myself. Crying isn't going to help anyone in this situation.  
  
"So," I started, wiping my eyes. "What's going to happen now?"  
  
Michael looked at me; tears had streaked down his cheeks. "I don't know," he admitted quietly.  
  
I was about to say something in response, but there was a knock on the door, and when neither of us got up to answer it, it opened by itself.  
  
The woman carrying my boyfriend's unborn baby walked into the room. She didn't see me sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the room, all she saw was Michael. All she wanted was Michael.  
  
She started to walk towards him. "Michael, you never said anything after I told you. I thought you might like to talk about it…"  
  
"Excuse me," I couldn't help but blurt out. "We were kind of in the middle of something, so GET OUT!" I cried.  
  
She was started to see me there, on the floor, and even more startled by my outburst. But at least she started backing away, towards the door.  
  
"Mia," Michael said calmly. Since when did he become Mr. Calm? "Don't yell at her, it's not her fault…"  
  
"Not her fault?" I cried. "Michael, this is all her fault!" Then I turned to Holly, "What are you still doing here? Get out already!"  
  
Holly took heed this time and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Mia, calm down."  
  
"Calm down? You're telling me to 'calm down'?"  
  
"Mia, it's not her fault. Well, not entirely anyway. These things happen."  
  
These things happen?  
  
My life is over and my boyfriend says 'These things happen'? This isn't like the time I went skiing when I was seven and lost my doll down the toboggan run. Ok, those things happen. Not this.  
  
THIS cannot be swept under the rug or made better by the purchase of a new doll. THIS problem will not just go away.  
  
Michael walked over and put his arm around me. I didn't realise it until then, but I'm shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Shh…" Michael cooed, just as I had done to him earlier.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this?" I asked him a minute later, once I stopped shaking.  
  
"I think," he said slowly. "I'm in shock."  
  
"That makes two of us," I said against his chest.  
  
We stayed like that for a good ten minutes, our arms around each other, slowly rocking back and forth together.  
  
Then finally, he pulled back, wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb, and said, "I think I should so away for a while. To sort things out."  
  
"You're leaving me?" I choked on the words.  
  
"No, I just need to get my head around all this. I'll stay with Mom and Dad for a few days."  
  
I sat on his bed and watched as he packed a bag. Every couple of minutes he'd turn around and look at me as if it was the last time he was ever going to see me.  
  
Once he'd closed the zippers to his bag, I stood up. "School starts on Monday," I told him, surprised that I'd actually remembered something like that at a time like this. "Are you going to be back by then?"  
  
"I don't know," he said honestly. "I'll call you though."  
  
I nodded and he stepped towards me. After a piercing stare that I swear saw into the very depths of my soul, he kissed me softly and gingerly. It felt like the last time he would ever kiss me. I didn't want it to end.  
  
But then he turned and left me alone in his dorm room.  
  
I sat there, crying on his bed for ages. I don't even know how long it was. Then I left, locking the door behind me.  
  
I walked up to my dorm room as if I were in a trance, and when I opened the door and my roommate Hayley screamed and welcomed me back, I barely noticed it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Four

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters... Except Holly the skank and anyone else you don't recognise.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael's POV…  
  
I walked into my parent's apartment unannounced. It hadn't even occurred to me to call ahead. They're my parents, the people you turn to when you need help or a place to stay. And right now, I need both.  
  
"Michael!" Mom cried, so surprised to see me that she didn't even notice my expression, which was anything but happy.  
  
She came over and hugged me just as Dad walked into the room.  
  
"Son! It's great to see you. To what do we owe this great pleasure?"  
  
Where do I start?  
  
"Um, I just have some things going on right now. Do you guys mind if I stay for a couple of days?"  
  
"Of course," Mom replied. "But honey, is everything ok? If you want to talk about it, we're here for you, you know that."  
  
Just at that second, as I looked at my parents looking at me like a vulture eyeing a dying man, I realised I can't talk to my psychoanalyst parents about this. Not until I figure it out myself first. Then they can help me, but not before.  
  
"Um, maybe later. But right now I think I'll just go to my room."  
  
I walked into the bedroom I had had while I was growing up, and I felt at home right away. This was the place where I learned to play the guitar, the place where I wrote all my songs about Mia and spent so long pining after her.  
  
I got some spare sheets out of the linen closet and made my bed up. Not a lot has changed in this room since I left. And it's relatively clean, probably cleaner than it was when I still lived here. I guess Maya must still clean it.  
  
I laid back on my Star Wars sheets and looked up at the ceiling where I once stuck glow in the stars in the shape of Andromeda. Half the stars have fallen off now. Things were so much simpler then.  
  
Sure, they didn't seem it at the time, but at least unwanted pregnancy wasn't an issue I ever had to deal with.  
  
I sighed and rolled over. I know I have to think about Mia, Holly and the baby eventually, but right now, at two thirty in the afternoon, all I want to do is sleep and dream it all away.  
  
--------------  
  
I woke a few hours later to a knocking at my door.  
  
Mom cautiously walked in, a phone clutched in her hand.  
  
"No," I held my hand up to her. "Tell whoever it is that I'm not here. I don't want to talk to anyone just yet." I was expecting it to be Mia or Holly. Holly tracked down my parent's number a few months ago, I'm sure she could find it again, no problem.  
  
"It's Lilly," mom said.  
  
I thought about it for a second. Do I want to talk to Lilly about it? I don't want to tell Mom and Dad, but I've got to get someone else's perspective on the situation, maybe Lilly can help without psychoanalysing everything. And plus, she probably already knows from Mia.  
  
"Ok," I nodded and took the phone from her.  
  
"Lil?" I asked into the phone once mom had shut the door behind her.  
  
"Hey, doofus. Mom says something's wrong with you. Wanna tell me about it?  
  
"So… you don't know already then?"  
  
"Know what? Mom just called and told me to talk to you. I know nothing. So spill, what's going on?"  
  
"Everything is stuffed up, Lil. Everything."  
  
"Michael, don't tell me you've already managed to stuff things up with Mia, you guys have only been together a few weeks, and of those few weeks, you've only seen her like, what? Three days?"  
  
"Two," I corrected her. "And I didn't mean to stuff things up. It's not my fault. Well, it kind of is since it does take two to tango, but still, it's not fair! I only just found Mia, it can't be over already! It just can't be!"  
  
"Whoa, Michael, calm down. Only dogs can hear you when you talk like that. Now, start from the start. Who else's fault is this?"  
  
"Holly's."  
  
"Holly? That crazy stalker who called me up to ask about you and Mia? What did she do?"  
  
There was no point putting it off. I had to tell Lilly then and there.  
  
"She got pregnant, Lil," I said bluntly.  
  
Silence was all I could hear at the end of the phone line.  
  
"Lilly? Are you still there? Did you hear what I said?"  
  
For the first time in my life, and probably the last, I heard Lilly mutter something completely incoherent.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Holy crap, Michael! What are you going to do?"  
  
"That's why I need your help!" I cried. "You're supposed to tell me what to do, because I have no idea!"  
  
"Well," Lilly said, trying to compose herself. "You love Mia right?"  
  
"Of course. You've known that for years."  
  
"But you and Holly are going to have a baby, and you have a certain responsibility to her and the child…"  
  
"Right… Lilly, I assume you have a point here."  
  
Lilly sighed; I actually heard it through the phone. "No, I was just trying to make sure I understood everything. I have no idea what you should do, Michael. This is a decision only you can make."  
  
"I was afraid you were going to say that."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"You expect me to have made that decision in the last three seconds? I need to think about it. But either way, my life is totally screwed. Either way, whoever I choose, the woman I love or the woman who's carrying my child, I'm going to be a father."  
  
Suddenly those words sunk in.  
  
"Oh my God, Lilly, I'm going to be a father!"  
  
"Are you only just realising that?" she asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. My initial thought was that I'm going to lose Mia over this. I didn't even stop to think that I'm going to be gaining a son or daughter."  
  
"And I'm going to be an aunt," Lilly said. "Listen, I have to go. I'll probably speak to Mia later, no doubt she'll be a mess over this too. Is there anything you want me to tell her from you?"  
  
"Just… just tell her that I love her. And that I'm sorry this has happened."  
  
"Alright. Call me if you need to talk though, Michael. Or even if you just need someone to bounce ideas off."  
  
"I will. And, Lil?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. It's what little sisters are for, right?"  
  
"I thought they were for stirring up trouble."  
  
"Well… that too. Bye."  
  
"See you." I hung up unsure if the conversation had helped or hindered me.  
  
Either way she was right. I need to figure this out on my own. No one can make the decision for me.  
  
Unfortunately.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It'll only take thirty seconds to review, to let me know that people haven't completely given up on reading this just because I've... complicated things with Mia and Michael, so please take the time to do so. God knows I spent longer than thirty seconds writing this. 


	5. Five

Pssh, I told myself I wouldn't update this so quickly, but you guys reviewed and I appreciate it, and besides I'm trying to get through the sap quickly.   
  
So I hope you've all got your knee high boots on, because the next few chapters will have a copius amount of sap.

For Juju.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters you recognise. I own the ones you don't, and I own Rivers, too. He is MY pregnant dog, not Lucie's.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia's POV...  
  
Mom wasn't sure what to think when I walked into the Loft sobbing, less than twenty four hours after I'd last left it, with Lars behind me carrying my suitcase, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Mia!" she cried when she saw me. "Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
Since I'd only arrived in the country the day before, I guess it was a bit much to think that something could have happened to make me go back to my mother in tears. But it had.  
  
Frank took my suitcase from Lars and Lars left without a word. As far as bodyguards go, I couldn't ask for a better one. But he's not one to stick around when things get teary.  
  
"Honey, sit down," mom guided me like a sleepwalker to the couch. "Do you want some tea? Frank, go make some tea."  
  
Frank left obediently, seeing that this was a situation for mom, not him.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as soon as Frank had left.  
  
"I don't know what to say... I don't know where to start... Mom, I don't even know what's going on myself!" I burst into tears and cuddled against her chest.  
  
Frank came back a minute later with two cups of tea. He set them down on the coffee table in front of us before grabbing Rocky and leading him out of the room, telling him I needed some 'mommy time'.   
  
Once they were both gone, mom said, "It's ok, honey. You don't have to talk about it. But if you decide you want to, I'm here for you, ok?"  
  
I nodded but didn't respond.  
  
-------------------  
  
On Sunday morning I woke up in my old bed, in my old room.  
  
But things weren't like they used to be. And they never will be again. Nothing will ever be the same.  
  
Mom gently knocked on the door and came in. She brought me breakfast in bed. It seems she only ever does that when I turn up on her doorstep in tears, she never used to do it. But nonetheless I sat up and ate it. She watched me like a hawk the whole time.  
  
"You want to talk about it yet?" she asked when I was halfway through eating.  
  
I shrugged in response.  
  
"How about with Lilly? Do you want me to get you the phone?"  
  
"No," I said quickly. "Not Lilly. She's his sister, not her."  
  
Mom winced. Now she knows that whatever is wrong, it revolves around Michael.  
  
"Ok," she said, looking as if she was running out of ideas. "What about Tina? Do you want to talk to Tina?"  
  
Tina Hakim-Baba. Tina is the perfect person to talk to in this situation. She'll understand everything, even if I don't.  
  
I nodded and mom took my empty tray away, returning a minute later with the phone.  
  
Once she'd left again, I called Tina at Yale, hoping she'd be in.  
  
She picked up after a few rings, and hearing her voice, even just saying 'hello' nearly made me cry. It was so familiar; so what I needed.  
  
"Hi, Tina," I managed to sputter out.  
  
"Mia!" she cried enthusiastically. "How are you? How's everything?"  
  
"Uh, great, everything is great," I lied. I couldn't exactly just come out with the truth, now could I? And besides, if Tina was still as good a friend as she used to be, she'd know something was up.  
  
"Uh oh," she said, just as I knew she would. "What's wrong? You don't sound 'great'. And you would not have called if everything were 'great'. Now what is it? Is it Michael?"  
  
Just the mere mention of his name reduced me to tears again. I couldn't even get out another word.  
  
"Oh, Mia," Tina said softly. "What is it? Calm down, it's ok, you can tell me."  
  
"You remember how Michael was going out with that girl Holly?"  
  
I'd kept Tina clued in during my problems with Alex and Michael a few months ago, she'd been my rock. It looks like she might be again.  
  
"Yeah... Don't tell me she's trying to steal Michael back, Mia, because you have nothing to worry about. Michael loves you, not her."  
  
"Tina, she's pregnant."  
  
Tina was silent for a good while. I wasn't even sure if she was still there.  
  
"Whoa," she finally said. "So what does this mean for you and Michael?"  
  
"I have no idea! He's gone off to his parents to think things over. But Tina, I think things are over!"  
  
"No, Mia, don't say that. He loves you..."  
  
"Yeah, but now he has a child with someone else. Love might not be enough. And besides, is Michael the kind of guy to get a girl pregnant and then abandon her? No, and that's not the man I fell in love with."  
  
"No, you're right," Tina admitted bitterly.  
  
"Exactly," I sobbed. "So it's over! He's going to leave me for that bimbo and go and have really smart, really good looking kids with her!"  
  
"Oh, Mia, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Me too." I blew my nose on a tissue I dug from the bottom of my jacket pocket, next to my bed.  
  
---------------  
  
School starts today. And since technically I'm not on my deathbed or lost in the wilderness, I don't really have a suitable excuse to not be there for it.  
  
So I rolled out of bed at the Loft and got dressed.  
  
Michael never called me like he said he would, I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. I guess it means either he needs more time, or else he's decided to stick by fat-to-be Holly and the baby and he just doesn't know how to tell me.  
  
Should I call him? What would I even say?  
  
On one hand, I think he should be with Holly and do the right thing for his child, but on the other... I love him. I just want him to tell me that even the prospect of a baby couldn't keep him from me, because he loves me too much.  
  
Does that make me a terrible person?  
  
----------------  
  
So I arrived at Columbia for my first and only class of the day, my schedule being almost exactly the same as last semester, and who is one of the first people I see?  
  
Holly herself.  
  
Luckily I avoided her and she didn't see me. But I saw her. And I saw a lot more of her than I cared to, because she has a tiny, but definite bump on her belly; she's starting to show.  
  
Looking at it now, I wonder how I could have missed it the other day. But I guess I was too distracted by seeing her in the first place to notice her stomach. And it's not that big, you probably wouldn't notice it if you didn't already know it was there.  
  
But believe me, everyone knows it's there. She's parading around in front of anyone and everyone who will listen, patting her belly and gloating.  
  
It makes me sick, even watching from a distance.  
  
Finally, when I couldn't stand it any longer, I turned and stormed up to my first class, determined not to let it affect my concentration or focus.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Six

Mwahahaha.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters you recognise from the books.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael's POV...  
  
You know, I would have rather taken a bit longer than a weekend to make the biggest decision of my life, but it's not fair to anyone to drag it out longer than it has to be.  
  
And I don't think a few more days will make anything any clearer or simpler, it'd just be putting it off.  
  
So, with my decision made, I'm off to find the woman of my dreams and tell her.  
  
I knocked on her dorm room door on Monday afternoon, hoping her schedule is the same as last semesters.  
  
Mia opened the door a few seconds later, so either it is, or she just couldn't bear to go to class.  
  
"Hi," I said sheepishly, shuffling from foot to foot.  
  
"Hey," she said, looking me boldly in the eyes. "Come in."  
  
I stepped into the small dorm room and was glad to see that her roommate wasn't here. "Sorry I never called," I muttered.  
  
"It's ok," she replied, closing the door behind me. "You've had a lot on your mind."  
  
"Yeah," I couldn't deny that.  
  
We both sat on the edge of her bed, and it was uncomfortable. It's funny, because I never thought things with Mia would ever be uncomfortable ever again.  
  
I took her hand in mine and used the other to lift her face so her eyes met mine.  
  
"Mia," I said softly. There's no point beating around the bush, I just need to come out and say it. "The fact of the matter is… I love you."  
  
She nodded and I could see tears pricking the edges of her eyes, as if she was anticipating a 'but' or a 'however'.  
  
I kissed her to emphasise my point.  
  
"Ok? I love you, I do. But..." she nodded again and I knew she understood. "But I have to step up to the plate and take responsibility now. There's a baby on the way and I can't just pretend that that's not true."  
  
Those tears that had been pricking the edges of her eyes ran freely from them now, and it broke my heart to know that I had caused that. I made her cry.  
  
"Mia, I'm so sorry. You know if there was any other way..."  
  
"Michael," she interrupted me, choking on her own words. "I understand. You wouldn't be the man I love if you left a pregnant woman alone."  
  
It was my turn to nod now. At least she understands.  
  
"But I want you to know, Mia," I stuttered out. "That even if we're not together, a part of me will always love you. And I will never love anyone else as much as I've loved you."  
  
"I'll always l...Love you too, Michael," she said, tears coming out even quicker.  
  
I reached up and wiped her cheeks with my thumbs, cupping her face as I did so.  
  
"And I want you to remember me, whenever you feel sad or alone, remember me and remember that I love you. Never forget that."  
  
She nodded and wrapped her arms around me, burying her tears in my shirt.  
  
"I can't believe it's over," she gasped to me. "We only just found each other and it's already over!"  
  
"I know," I replied, starting to cry myself. "It's not fair."  
  
We stayed like that for a good while, neither of us wanting to let go, because we knew it would be for the last time.  
  
But we finally broke apart and just looked each other in the eyes, trying to capture the moment forever.  
  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out the CD I made her yesterday. "Here." I held it out to her.  
  
"What's this?" she asked, eyeing it sceptically.  
  
"It's something to remember me by. I know we'll stay friends, but I wanted to make this for you. Listen to it when you're alone."  
  
She nodded and I stood up to leave.  
  
"No, don't leave!" she cried.  
  
"Mia, I have to," I said, really wishing I didn't.  
  
"I know, but... I love you."  
  
I kissed her quickly on the lips then left, without looking back. I knew if I did, I'd never leave.  
  
I headed back to my dorm to compose myself. I'll admit it, right now, I'm a complete mess.  
  
Breaking up with Mia is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I always thought if I was ever lucky enough to date her, I'd never let her go. But sometimes, you just can't help these things.  
  
I made myself some soothing tea and slipped a Barry Manilow CD into the stereo. Who says men can't wallow? If I want to wallow, then I will damn well wallow!  
  
After an hour of pathetic wallowing with Barry, I got up, showered and set off for my second task for the day. Something I wanted to do even less than breaking up with Mia, if that's even possible.  
  
Holly was in her dorm room when I arrived. She seems to be in a good mood, I bet she knows what I'm going to say.  
  
"Michael! Are you ok? I haven't heard from you in a few days."  
  
"Yeah," I said, stepping into the room. "I had a lot to sort out in my head."  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for dropping that bombshell on you like that. I know you're with Mia and everything, but I just thought you should know. You deserve to know."  
  
"Holly, don't apologise, it's not your fault. It's not as if you got pregnant on purpose. We just have to figure out what to do from here, that's all."  
  
She sat down on the bed next to me. "You mean, you like, want to be involved?" She patted her stomach.  
  
I looked down at the tiny bump and felt a sudden rush of pride. That baby is mine. I created it. Or at least, I helped out in that department.  
  
"Of course I want to be involved, Holly. This is my baby too; I'm not going to leave you to deal with it by yourself. I'm not that kind of guy."  
  
"Oh thank God." She lifted her hand to her forehead as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "I'm so glad you said that, because, Michael, I'm so scared! I have no idea what to do! You know how hopeless I am with computers, what am I going to be like with pregnancy? And what about when it comes out!?!"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at her hysteria. "Holly, calm down. You know, babies and computers are completely different."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm going to be no good at this, I can just tell, I'm going to be a terrible mother!"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll work it out. So have you seen the doctor yet?"  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, calming down a little. "I only found out last week. I only just started showing and I've always been irregular. So it was a complete shock when I went to the doctor and he told me I was pregnant. I'm in my thirteenth week already."  
  
"Have you had an ultra sound?"  
  
"No. I thought, maybe, if you don't mind... we could go together? It's just, I'm scared and I haven't even told my parents yet..."  
  
"It's ok, I'll come with you. And I'll come with you to tell your parents too."  
  
"You…you will?" she asked, flabbergasted.  
  
"Of course. We'll tell them about the baby and the wedding together."  
  
"W...wedding?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, I just thought we should do this right. I mean, we are having a baby together. Don't you think we should get married?"  
  
"I just never thought you would want to. What about Mia?"  
  
I looked away sadly. "It's over with me and Mia."  
  
"Well then, hell yeah! Let's get hitched!" she cried.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please don't send me letter bombs. How could I not make them get married??? And don't worry, Holly will get her comeuppance in the alternate ending that's in the works. Haha.  
  
Ok, hands up who cried? If you didn't, I'm sure the next chapter will make you. I really hated how sappy this is, but it was inevitable.   
  
Oh, and with El Scorcho, I'm reworking it, making it quite a bit longer and better. So you'll just have to be patient a little longer, I'll hopefully get it up soon. And I'm also working on a sequel to it, so don't say I never do anything for you guys!

Rivers is Lucie's pregnant dog forever. If I ever say anything to the contrary, I am wrong.


	7. Seven

**DISCLIAMER: MEG CABOT OWNS ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, RADIOHEAD OWNS 'CREEP' AND THE RAMONES OWN 'HERE TODAY, GONE TOMORROW'**

**Note: Due to the policy of not using lyrics I have not written myself, I am removing the lyrics from this chapter. If you would like to see how the lyrics relate to the story, please Google them.**

This song is hands down, one of my favourite. Which is why I just had to use it. It comes up for the first time in this chapter.

MelancholicPolarBear: I am crazy. When did I ever try to plead my sanity? Anyway, I'm glad you finally caught on to this story. Keep reading. Oh, and I realised yours was a one shot just after I reviewed. Doh!

This chapter is dedicated to Lucie (even though she hijacked my authors note in the last chapter. I am NEVER wrong… At least not about that, anyway), cos I've made her wait so long for this.

* * *

Mia's POV...

It's over. I knew it would be even before he told me, but him confirming it is just ten times worse.

I've been lying on my bed listening to old country music since he left a few hours ago.

I don't ever want to move. I'm just going to stay here forever, until I die of hunger, boredom, or a broken heart. Which ever takes me first.

The door opened and my day dreams of spearing Holly with a sceptre were ruined when Hayley came in, and seeing me on my bed rushed to my side.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly, kneeling down beside me. "You came and left on Saturday without saying anything, I was really worried. Can you talk about it now? What is it?"

It'll probably do me some good to talk about it now, face to face with someone. And Hayley proved to be a good friend last semester.

"It's all over," I whispered, as if by saying the words out loud made them more true.

"What's over?" she said, just as softly as I had been.

"Me and Michael. It's all over."

"What?" Hayley cried, obviously not whispering anymore. "But you guys only just got together, how can it be over? You'll work it out, you guys are perfect for each other. You'll see."

"No," I sobbed. "It won't work out. He went back to Holly..." Before I could explain why, Hayley had jumped up.

"What? How could he dump you for that whore? He loves you! Not her! What..."

I sat up and interrupted her. "It's not what you think, Hayles. I understand why. I don't like it, but I understand."

"You understand? How could you understand something like that? What could possibly justify him leaving you for her?"

"She's pregnant," I stated simply. It certainly stopped her ranting and pacing back and forth.

"... What? She's what?"

"Pregnant. And Michael is... the father."

"Oh, Mia, I'm so sorry." She came over and hugged me.

It felt so good to get it off my chest. I hadn't even told mom because I just couldn't bring myself to. And telling Tina had been good, but she wasn't here to comfort me like I needed. She wasn't here to hug me.

Later that night, after a reunion with Maggie, who'd been filled in by Hayley, I slipped into bed and put my headphones in. After a minute of thinking about whether or not I wanted to listen to Michael's cd, I decided I did and opened the case.

Inside was a blank cd with the words, 'Mia, love always, Michael." written across it, and a small folded up note.

I opened the note and slipped the cd into the discman, but I didn't press play yet.

The note said:

Mia,

I recorded a few songs for you.

The first song is your song.

The second one is ours.

And the final song is one that speaks perfectly for how I feel about this situation.

Always remember our love,

Love Michael.

Tears welled up as I folded the note back up and pressed play.

It skittered for a second, and made a strange sound, telling me Michael had recorded it himself, probably only last night.

Finally, Michael started singing and playing an acoustic version of 'Tall Drink of Water'.

If I hadn't already been silently crying, this would have set me off. I reached for the tissues and used up more than I used the first time I saw A Walk to Remember and Titanic put together.

It slowly cut out and after a few seconds I recognised the opening of Radiohead's song "Creep".

Memories of the night Michael and his band performed this song came flooding back, it was only three months ago or so. I'd been with Alex then, and I'd been stupid. Because Michael had been singing this about me all along. And I just didn't know it.

After a dozen more tissues the song ended and he started playing a song I didn't recognise at first. But the opening words stung me like a pitchfork.

Suddenly I recognised the song. It's an old Ramone's one, but Michael's version is better, it's more upbeat, even though it's acoustic. Then again, maybe I'm just biased.

Things are better? What's better? I suppose he means it's better that he takes care of his child now. And I guess it's just the words to the song, he didn't write it.

Michael stopped playing and whispered "I love you," into the microphone. It wasn't part of the song, and it broke my heart.

Again.

* * *

Does a broken heart count as a fatal disease worthy enough to get you out of class? I mean, I know I can just not turn up, but if I fall behind, my professors are not exactly going to want to help me out if I haven't been dying of Polio, now are they?

Probably not. So despite not wanting to go, I haven't missed a class all week. I've also avoided Holly and Michael. Because that is so not what I need right now, to see them acting all happy family and whatever. Blah, no thankyou.

I walked into my dorm room after my last class of the week, and the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Finally! Where have you been?" a shrill voice called down the phone.

"Lilly?"

"Yes, were you expecting someone else?"

"No. And I was at class, you know, where people in College usually go."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I've been calling all day, are you ok?"

I sighed. "Michael told you?"

"Yeah, and listen, I know he's a scumbag for having slept with that skank in the first place, I mean, I know he was pining for you or whatever, but Mia, he's really paying for it. He's miserable without you. And it doesn't help that this Holly chick is as dumb as drywall."

I didn't reply. I couldn't help it, but it made me happy to know that Michael was miserable without me. But I don't want Lilly to know that.

"Mia?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"So, how are you doing? It must be hard knowing that the man you love is marrying an airhead like her."

"What? They're getting married?" I gulped. My heart had jumped up into my throat.

"Well, yeah. Didn't he tell you that? They're going to pick out a ring tomorrow before they go see her parents to tell them the news."

"Uh, well... I'm very happy for them. I have to go, Lil, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

I hung up before she could respond.

* * *

Suggestions for how we can kill Holly off in the alternate ending can be submitted in review form, and will be taken into consideration, as I believe it is being written now.

I also believe the sap has peaked, so I think it gets better from here. I hope it wasn't too bad!


	8. Eight

Did I put too much pressure on you guys to make me laugh? Because hardly anyone even tried! So I'm going to take into account all the killing off Holly suggestions that were made earlier, they really cracked me up.  
  
A lot of you are saying that Michael doesn't have to actually marry Holly in order to support her and the baby, but this way there's drama. And it's not just boring and all hunky-dory. So they're getting married. The end.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters you recoginse.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael's POV...  
  
I'd forgotten what high maintenance Holly is compared to Mia. I'd forgotten how high maintenance she is compared to most girls.  
  
She insisted, before we tell her parents about the impending marriage and unborn child, she has a ring on her finger. She said that if she turned up without one, her father would think I was just a cover up for a one night stand and that she's really going to be a single mother.  
  
So that's why we are traipsing from jewellery store to jewellery store looking for the 'perfect' ring.  
  
You know, if I had asked Mia to marry me, and handed her a plastic ring like the kind you get from those toy vending machines, she'd accept it and probably not even want a replacement. And she's a PRINCESS!  
  
But apparently, a perfectly nice, white gold, .2k-diamond ring is not fit for Holly. Oh no, it's not 'big' enough.  
  
"What about that one? I like that one," she pointed to a nice ring, with three giant diamonds sticking out of it. It was nice, but for the price? Yeah, it wasn't THAT nice.  
  
"Uh, Holly, I kind of can't afford that one," I whispered to her. "I told you the limit, and that one, well, that's three times more than it."  
  
She turned around to face me; I could see she was going to try to get me to change my mind.  
  
"Can't you put it on credit? Or sell something? Don't you want me to be happy?" she pouted.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you being happy or not. It's about me being able to support you and the baby. Do you want the baby to have a good life? Do you want the baby to have food? Because it's the ring, or the baby's future."  
  
"Urgh," she sulked. "I really wanted that one. But fine; whatever. Let's just pick another one."  
  
It took another hour, most of which she was sulking, but she finally picked one that I could afford. Just.  
  
We left the store and she was in a much better mood.  
  
"I love it!" she said happily, holding out her left hand and admiring it as we walked along. "Thankyou, Michael." She reached up and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
In the whole week we've been 'engaged' for, this is the first time either of us has kissed the other. I couldn't without thinking of Mia, and she knew that.  
  
In a way, I do feel bad for her. She knows she's the runner up, that she only 'won' by default. It must be hard for her.  
  
"Before we go to my parents tonight," she said, slipping her arm around my waist. "I want to buy a new outfit. I need some new stuff anyway; I'm beginning to not be able to fit into my clothes. Do you want to come shopping? Or shall I just meet you back at our place later?"  
  
I cringed when she said 'our place'. It had never actually been established, but Holly just moved all of her stuff in of her own accord. I'd have rather she hadn't. I mean, if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, what's the rush?  
  
Although, if she'd have been Mia, then I'd have wanted her to move in right away.  
  
Stop it, Moscovitz; stop thinking about Mia. It's not healthy. Especially not when I should be focusing on Holly and the baby.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not really in the mood for shopping. I'll just see you back there later."  
  
"Ok, that's fine. See you later then." She started walking in the other direction.  
  
"Hey," I said, really trying to make an effort. "Is that the way to bid farewell to your fiancé?"  
  
She shyly smiled and walked back over to me. But she waited for me to make the first move.  
  
So I did. After hesitating only for a second, I leaned over and kissed her like a doting boyfriend should. No, the way a doting fiancé should.  
  
It's just too bad that when she walked away again, and I turned around, I was face to face with the woman I really wanted to kiss like I was her doting fiancé.  
  
"Mia," I said, taken aback.  
  
She nodded curtly and went to walk past me.  
  
"Mia, wait. It isn't what you think..." Now I'm trying to explain kissing my fiancé? That's not right.  
  
"Michael," she turned back to face me and I was glad to see there were no tears pricking the edges of her eyes. "You don't have to explain anything to me. Least of all kissing your fiancé."  
  
My head dropped at the word fiancé because we both knew it wasn't in reference to her.  
  
"But you know," she said suddenly. "You could have at least told me you two were going to get married. It's not the same hearing it from Lilly."  
  
"Mia, what did you think I was going to do? NOT marry her? How can I support her and the baby properly unless I do things the right way?"  
  
"I don't know..." she stumbled out, looking confused. "But it just never occurred to me...I should go."  
  
"Mia, wait!" I called out, but she'd gone, swallowed up by the busy New York sidewalk crowd. For a second I could see Lars' head bobbing, but then it was gone. And so was she.  
  
-----------  
  
The new outfit, plus a couple of other things turned out to be about six new outfits plus a couple of hundred other things.  
  
When Holly walked in through the door, laden down with so many bags she barely fit at all, I nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"Holly! What did you do? Buy an entire store?"  
  
"No, silly," she said, collapsing onto the bed. "Today was just a really good day for sales."  
  
I looked over at the bags she'd piled up in a heap by the door. They were from Tiffany's, Bloomingdales, and Barneys. I think I even saw one from Burberry.  
  
"Holly, even ninety percent off the original price of all of these clothes is too much! Don't you get it? We don't have the money to go spending this amount! Especially not when we just got you that ring. We'll barely survive just the two of us, but by the end of the school year, we'll have to find a new place to live, AND we'll have a baby to take care of. Do you not know how expensive babies are?"  
  
"Michael, it's ok. I paid for all this on credit. And my father pays my credit card off."  
  
"Do you really think he's going to keep paying your credit card off once you tell him we're getting married and are having a baby?"  
  
"Do you really think he'll cut me off?" she gasped.  
  
"I don't know. But I think he'll be expecting you to be a little more responsible from now one. Which means things like this," I indicated to the shopping on the floor, "Is going to have to change."  
  
She looked down at all of the bags, then stood up and walked over to me, placing both hands on my chest.  
  
"You're right. You're so smart. What would I do without you?"  
  
I shudder to think.  
  
"I'll take most of it back tomorrow. But right now, we have to get ready to meet my parents. Oh, Michael, I'm so nervous. I mean, I know my parents are going to love you, but I just don't know how they are going to react to the news."  
  
I'm nervous too. I certainly hope her parent's aren't as ditzy as Holly.  
  
And I hope her father doesn't try to beat me up for knocking up his daughter before walking her down the aisle.  
  
Gulp. They'd better not find out about Mia. I guess I'll have to play the doting, 'I can't get enough of your daughter' tonight for the parents too.  
  
I can't wait.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Keep those suggestions for killing off Holly in the alternate ending coming. I think I'm going to have to do my own alt. ending, so there may be more than one. And remember to keep it ridiculous, because I want it to be completely off the wall. 


	9. Nine

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns most people, yada yada yada...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia's POV.  
  
Just like first semester, there's a party to welcome everyone back to school. But since what happened at the last school party I went to, I'm not too inclined to go to this one.  
  
Lucky for me, Hayley and Maggie, who insisted on taking me out tonight, didn't insist on taking me to it. Instead, we're going to some new underage club that just opened up down town. They're hoping it'll take my mind off everyone. And I hope they're right.  
  
Although, they did tell me that going shopping to get something new to wear tonight would take my mind off things too. How wrong they were. I mean, it would have totally worked if I hadn't seen Michael and Holly kissing in the middle of the sidewalk as if they were so in love they couldn't wait to get some privacy.  
  
Maybe if I'd been quick enough to turn around and walk the other way, before Michael saw me, I could have salvaged the shopping trip. But no, I stood there gawking at them like a deer caught in headlights. And then, I had to go and tell Michael that it was perfectly acceptable to be kissing his fiancé in public, when really, I wanted to scream and yell about the injustice of it all!!!  
  
I need to calm down. I just need to forget about it, go out, and have fun.  
  
I put on the halter-top and skirt I'd picked out before I'd run into Michael, and waited with Hayley for Maggie to arrive.  
  
"Mia, you look great!" she cried as soon as she walked in. "We are going to have so much fun tonight, girls!"  
  
Maggie is usually a little bit more excited about things than most people, but I can tell that tonight her added enthusiasm is for my benefit. And I appreciate it. Really, I do. Only I'd appreciate it if it wasn't so shrill.  
  
"Thanks," I replied, with less energy. "You look great, too."  
  
"Well, duh. Come on; let's get going. Is Lars ready, Mia?"  
  
"Yeah, he's just waiting next door. The limo is downstairs too."  
  
"Right! Let's go!" Now Hayley's the one being over enthusiastic. And I must admit, it's a little contagious.  
  
We thundered on Lars' door, but he came out looking sullen, as usual. I guess it really is too much to ask for him to be even a little enthusiastic about trailing us around. And I don't blame him.  
  
But we didn't let Lars' unenthusiastic demeanour dishearten us. We arrived at the club ready for fun.  
  
Unfortunately so had a lot of other people; there was a line all the way down the side of the building. But good ol' Lars took care of it and we were inside the club in a matter of a few minutes. Sometimes being a princess with a kick ass Nordic bodyguard can have its perks.  
  
Inside the club was really nice. You can tell that it's new though, because everything is modern, shiny and clean. Something you don't find often in clubs, or so I'm told.  
  
We sat down at a small, round table by the bar and assessed our surroundings. Lars stayed standing a few feet away.  
  
"Wow," Maggie exclaimed. "See that guy, over there," she pointed to a guy sitting on the other side of the room. "He is fine!"  
  
"Ooh, yeah!" Hayley agreed.  
  
Not wanting to be left out, although guy-perving was not something I felt like doing, I muttered an agreement.  
  
"Or," Hayley said, now looking at a guy closer to us. "That one there."  
  
"Mmm, not bad," Maggie replied. "But, oh wait! What about that guy checking out Mia? He's not bad!"  
  
"What? Where?" Hayley pounced.  
  
"Really?" I asked, my head perking up. "Someone is checking me out?" That's a surprise.  
  
"Duh, girl, you're looking hot tonight. That guy over there, see? By the table just there?"  
  
"Hey," Hayley cut in. "Doesn't he go to our school? I've seen him around."  
  
I finally saw who they meant. And they were right, he was looking in my direction, but he wasn't checking me out. I don't think.  
  
"Hey," I told her. "That's Felix. But I thought he went to NYU."  
  
"Ooh! She's already established a first name basis, things are looking good!" Hayley squealed to Maggie.  
  
"No, it's not what you think," I told them. "He's a friend of Michael's. He's in his band."  
  
"Oh," they both chorused together, looking disappointed.  
  
"Still, don't you want to go talk to him?" Maggie pushed.  
  
"I dunno." I turned back around in my chair so I was no longer facing him. "Even if he wasn't a friend of Michael's I just don't know if I'm ready for that yet."  
  
"That's fair enough," Maggie said. "I mean, it's not as if Michael's moved on or anything. It's not as if he's getting married and preparing to have a child..."  
  
"God, make me feel worse why don't you?"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just, he's moved on. So maybe you should too."  
  
"But he hasn't moved on. Well, technically yes he has, but he hasn't really. And it shouldn't matter even if he had moved on already, because I'm not ready to."  
  
"So the fact that he's on his way over here right now is not a good thing?" Hayley whispered to me.  
  
"What?" I started panicking.  
  
"Hey, it'll be ok. Just tell him you're not interested."  
  
I nodded just as I sensed a presence on my left side. Looking up, I saw it was Felix.  
  
"Hey," he said. "Are you ok? I heard about what happened with you and Moscovitz."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "Actually...that's a lie. But I will be fine. I've just got to give it time."  
  
"Yeah, time. Right."  
  
"Hey!" I said suddenly. "What are you doing here in an underage club? Aren't you twenty one yet?"  
  
"Yeah, but mentally I'm still fourteen." He laughed and I laughed along with him. "No, really, I just wanted to see what this place was like. And who says you need beer to have fun? Soda is just as good. Speaking of, do you want a Coke?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Thanks."  
  
He left to get the Cokes and I turned back to Hayley and Maggie, but they'd mysteriously disappeared. Funny that.  
  
Felix came back a minute later with our Cokes and we began talking about all sorts of things. The conversation wasn't forced at all, like I thought it might be. And thankfully he didn't mention Michael again. I think he did that especially.  
  
Apparently he was at NYU, but he transferred this semester. So he's now a Senior at Columbia. With Michael.  
  
After a while I felt kind of guilty that he was here stuck talking to me instead of meeting new people.  
  
"You don't have to stay here with me all night, you know," I told him.  
  
"Do you not like my company?" he said with a grin.  
  
"No, it's not that. But if you want to go off and meet new people or whatever, I understand."  
  
"Nah, it's a bit of a dull crowd here anyway. And it's not like we're not having a good time, right?"  
  
"Right," I replied, actually glad for his company since I have absolutely no idea where Maggie and Hayley are.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The whole Felix transferring to Columbia is a funny story. Cos I originally had him there anyway, but then realised that I'd written him out in Creep. So I had to write him back in. Oopsies. Oh well. That's why I never start posting until I've fully written it. Cos I always stuff up on something. And I'm somewhat of a perfectionist with my work...except for the typos that slip through. Haha. 


	10. Ten

Ah, Felix. Some of you mentioned him in your reviews, and the thing about Felix is, I love him. Haha, me and Liss are smitten with little Felix, who btw, has only been mentioned a few times in the books, but we still wanted to make him a big character in this story. So yes, Felix will be hanging around.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters you recognise from the books.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael's POV…  
  
Driving for two hours in a rented car to get to Holly's parent's house was not fun. And it's a good thing that they're letting us stay the night because another two hours locked in a car with Holly might make me accidentally (or on purpose) drive the car into a telegraph pole.  
  
But we finally arrived and I was free from her constant chatter and the annoying wail of the music she wanted to listen to on the radio. Is it really too much to ask that we listen to some good quality music on the way? Or that she slept?  
  
The front door to Holly's parents house flew open and a prim, petite woman and a tall, intimidating man stood there to greet us.  
  
"Ah, you're finally here!" the woman said.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," I apologised. "The traffic was more than we expected."  
  
"It always is, dear, it's not a problem. Come in, both of you."  
  
I nervously followed Holly into the house. Actually, it's more like a mansion. Living in a tiny dorm room at Columbia must be hell for Holly after growing up here.  
  
We all sat down on the comfy couches surrounding the coffee table.  
  
"So," the man I assume is Holly's father addressed me. "You must be the Michael we've heard so much about."  
  
"Uh, yes, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Sorry!" Holly cried, as if only just realising she should have introduced us earlier. "Michael, these are my parents, Jack and Amelia. Mom, Dad, this is Michael."  
  
I looked at Holly's mom, Amelia. How coincidental. But I overlooked it for a second and extended my hand to them both.  
  
"We've heard so much about you, Michael. But last we heard it was over between you two." I looked away at the floor and she continued. "But I guess you decided to give it another chance."  
  
"Yes, we have," Holly said excitedly, hooking her arm in mine.  
  
"Oh, my!" I saw the look on Amelia's face and knew she'd seen the ring on her daughter's finger. "Holly, what is that on your hand?"  
  
"Oh," Holly replied, a little calmer than I expected her to be. "Well, this is what we came to talk to you about. We're engaged!"  
  
I smiled and tried to look excited by the news, as if it was the best thing since sliced bread.  
  
"What?" Amelia asked, looking genuinely baffled. "But you haven't been together all that long, I hope you're not rushing into anything."  
  
"Well, that's not the only news…" Holly started, squeezing my arm for support.   
  
I looked at her and smiled, trying to give it to her.  
  
"Oh my God, Jack," Amelia whispered to her husband. "She's pregnant."  
  
"What!?!" Jack cried, standing up.  
  
My encouraging smile dropped immediately because I saw the enraged look on his face. And I'm not afraid to say it scared me.   
  
"Dad, calm down. It's a good thing."  
  
Jack didn't respond. He just turned and stormed off into the kitchen.  
  
Amelia watched him leave, then turned back to us. "Well, congratulations then, I suppose. I'll go talk to your father, honey."  
  
She left us alone and I contemplated making a break for the car, with or without Holly.  
  
She was as panicked as me though. "Michael, he's going to kill me!" she cried.  
  
"Kill you?" I gulped. "He's going to kill me!"  
  
We stayed silent for a minute, my arm supportably around her waist, and then her parent's walked back in.  
  
"If anything happens to me," I whispered to her while they were still out of earshot. "Name the baby after me if it's a boy, and after your mother if it's a girl."  
  
Hopefully Holly will never realise that Mia is short for Amelia.  
  
She nodded and squeezed my hand tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jack started. "It was just a bit of a shock. But as your mother pointed out to me, there is nothing we can do except support you and be happy for you."  
  
Phew.  
  
"Thanks, dad. That really means a lot to us." Holly stood up and hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I think we're going to need all the support we can get with this."  
  
"Well, I can already tell you are quite a capable person, Michael," Amelia said. "I'm sure you'd be just fine without us. But nonetheless we will be here for you both. Now, let's sit down to dinner and discuss the wedding, shall we?"  
  
Dinner was served on a huge twelve-seater table so we just sat down one end of it, with Jack at the head.  
  
Back home, we had Maya as a housekeeper. But here, they not only have a housekeeper, but they have three. And they served our dinner on plates that looked about as expensive as I charge for tutoring. Per lesson.  
  
Once the main course was served, roast beef with vegetables, Holly's mom began talking about plans for the wedding.  
  
"Now, the baby won't be due for another six months, but I don't think we ought to rush the wedding. Whether it happens before or after the birth is irrelevant, but personally, I think you should wait until after the birth, because we don't want you looking fat in your photos, Holly. So what do you think of a late Summer wedding?"  
  
Calling Holly fat was not something I expected her mother to say. Couldn't she have said 'pregnant'?  
  
"Yeah, that sounds fine," Holly said and I just nodded along.  
  
I don't particularly mind waiting until after the birth to get married. I don't mind how long we wait, the longer the better in my opinion. And that's not just because I don't want Holly looking 'fat' in the photos.  
  
"Now," Amelia continued. "I'm sure you don't want a city wedding, that's highly impractical for all of your guests. What about a nice garden wedding around here?"  
  
"Oh, well, we were only planning on having a very, very small wedding. Just family and close friends in like, a chapel or something," I told her.   
  
"Nonsense, son," Jack said, and it threw me. Son? Already? Am I supposed to call him dad? "If you're going to get married you may as well do it right. And a big, traditional wedding is right. If you're worried about the cost, don't be. We'll take care about that."  
  
I opened my mouth to say thanks, but no thanks to their kind offer, but Holly anticipated this and gently kicked me underneath the table. She didn't have to say anything; I could tell what she was thinking. She thinks daddy is still going to pay off her credit card for the next fifty years. I can practically see the dollar signs in her eyes.   
  
"That really isn't necessary," I said, ignoring Holly's first kick and getting another.  
  
"Michael, honey, if they want to pay for the wedding, then why should we deprive them of that pleasure?"  
  
I smiled uncomfortably and said we'd be happy for them to pay for a big, traditional wedding.  
  
But how is this going to teach Holly the value of money? She's going to be one of those stay-at-home moms who shop all day and break the credit card limit.   
  
Exactly the kind of wife I want. Not.  
  
Finally the wedding talk finished and it was bedtime.  
  
Despite being engaged and pregnant, Holly and I have separate bedrooms, which is fine with me.  
  
"I'm really looking forward to our wedding now," Holly said to me outside her bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah, me too," I lied.  
  
"Well, good night," she kissed me and walked into her room.  
  
I walked down the hall to my own room, on of the many guestrooms, and without hesitation I hopped into bed, glad for some peace and quiet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stupid Holly. 


	11. Eleven

Beta Note: I bet most of you have already read this, from El Scorcho, but I'm gonna put it up anyway. Yes, beta note. This is Liss, Michelle's beta, which means that I get to read everything first and I edit everything so there's not a gazillion typos and a bunch of Aussie slang that no one but the Aussies get. Anyway, I'm here because Michelle is rather sick at the moment, and is unable to update. But because she didn't want ya'll to go without her lubberly stories, she's having for me update for awhile. I'm not sure when she'll be back, but I'll make sure ya'll get your lovely fan fiction. If you have any questions, you can email me at , and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

---

Liss again. I just thought I'd add that this is one of my favorite chapters of the whole story. (And yes, I've read the whole thing. haha, Lucie!) So ya'll'd better like it, and review. Plus, this chapter is great cause Felix is in it again. And we all love Felix.

---  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Mia's POV...  
  
Felix and I have been talking for a few hours now. I spotted Hayley and Maggie chatting up some guys by the pool table, so if they're happy there, I'm happy here.  
  
But it's getting pretty late, I think I'll be going soon anyway.  
  
"So what do you want to do after College?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, I inherit a country when my father dies, so until I guess I'll just muck around until he croaks."  
  
"Ha ha," I said jokingly. "But you know, there's actually a lot I have to learn before I can take over from him. So I won't just be sitting around procrastinating, thankyou very much."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I was only kidding. Um, I think I want to be a computer programmer or something."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well, I mean, my dream job is to be in a rock band as a career. But as a back up, I guess I'll be a computer programmer. That's what my courses are heading towards anyway."  
  
I nodded and took another sip of my Cherry Coke.  
  
Suddenly the song playing changed and my heart involuntarily skipped a beat.  
  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, I love you, Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, I love you, I do, I do.  
  
Felix noticed my expression, but he took it that I liked the song and actually wanted to hear it. "You like this song? It's a cover of an old Ramone's song. Michael wants us to consider playing it... Sorry, I'll just shut up," he said, realising he'd spoken about Michael.  
  
"No, it's ok," I assured him, but I choked on the words.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"It's just... this song..." I sputtered out, on the brink of tears.  
  
Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, I love you, Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, I love you, I do, I do.  
  
"Do you want to go outside? Get some fresh air? You won't be able to hear it from out there so well."  
  
"No, um, actually, it's pretty late. I think I'll just get going. Can you tell my friends I've left? Thanks. I'll see you around."  
  
I grabbed Lars and rushed out of there as fast as I could. Once we were outside, where I could hardly hear what was happening inside the club, I stopped to pull myself together.  
  
"Princess, are you ok?" Lars asked, looking worried.  
  
"No. I just want to go back to my room."  
  
"Ok," he waited until I was ready, then guided me down the street where the limo was waiting in a carpark.  
  
A minute later a puffed out Felix reached my side.  
  
"Hey," he said. "I thought I'd catch a lift back to school with you, do you mind?"  
  
"Sure, hop in," I indicated to the limo.  
  
"Ooh, nice. Riding in style."  
  
"Did you see Hayley?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's no problem. They said they won't be back for a few hours, but they said they'd get a cab."  
  
Once we started driving, Felix said, "So... That song. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The rest of the ride back to Columbia was in an uncomfortable silence. I wasn't in the mood to talk, and he must have sensed that.  
  
Eventually we arrived at the school and got out. Felix went to go in one direction and I in the other.  
  
"I had fun tonight, Mia. I hope you did too," he said, backing away slowly in the direction of his building.  
  
"Yeah, for the most part I did. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. So I'll see you around?"  
  
"Ok. Night."  
  
Lars and I walked up to out rooms in silence. And when I was safely in mine and locked down for the night, I pulled out the cd of Michael's and slipped it into my discman.  
  
I'm determined to be able to listen to this entire cd without crying. It might take a while, but I'm going to do it. I'm going to move on.  
  
I don't want to cry every time I hear one of these songs. I don't want to forget what they mean to me but I don't want to be controlled by them.  
  
I programmed it to repeat a couple of times and fell asleep to the sound of Michael's voice.  
  
I slept in late the next morning, almost as late as Hayley and I have no idea what time she came in.  
  
"Morning," she said groggily when she finally rolled over and cracked open an eye.  
  
"Hi," I replied, putting my book down and rolling over to face her. "So how did you guys go last night? Any keepers?"  
  
Nope. They were all right, but nothing special. What about you? You and Felix seemed to hit it off."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But I dunno..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Does that mean that he's interested but you're not?"  
  
"No. Maybe... I have no idea. He didn't try anything if that's what you mean. But I kind of got the impression that if I wanted something to happen, he'd want it to. But I don't know. I mean, he's a nice guy and all, but I just don't think I know him well enough."  
  
"Do you want to get to know him?" she asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"I really don't know. After all, he's friends with Michael. What would he say?"  
  
"What would Michael say? Who cares! What does Michael GET to say? Nothing. If you and Felix wanted to go off and have a million kids and live happily ever after in your palace, Michael can't stop you. He doesn't have the right to, not as your ex, and not even as Felix's friend. So don't even consider Michael in this."  
  
I nodded, but I'm not so sure. I definitely don't want to hurt Michael and I don't want to cause problems for him and the band, but Hayley has some valid points.  
  
"But I don't even know if Felix and I even have a connection. Right now, I know nothing. I don't even know if we like each other enough to want to get to know each other better. So don't expect us to run off and have a million kids any time soon."  
  
"Ok," she replied, sitting up on her bed. "I guess we'd better get up."  
  
A few hours later the phone rang. Putting down my books I answered it.  
  
"Hello, Amelia!" Grandmere sang down the phone, in a rather un-Grandmere- like voice.  
  
"Hi, Grandmere."  
  
"Guess what, Amelia? I have some exciting news! Your father and I will be coming back to see you!"  
  
How thrilling. Not. More likely something else to stress me out.  
  
"Cool, Grandmere. When?"  
  
"Well, we're not sure. But it's been a few years since we have been in your city, so we thought we might come just before Summer, and then you can just come back with us to Genovia once school is finished. And, Amelia, I do not want you talking about that boy the whole time either. Ok?"  
  
"There's no problem there, Grandmere," I told her bitterly.  
  
"Why? He hasn't dumped you has he?"  
  
"No. Kind of. It's confusing, but we aren't together anymore, and we won't be then."  
  
Good. When you get here I can set you up with some suitable consorts."  
  
"No, Grandmere, I'd really rather not..."  
  
"Amelia, we'll talk about this later. I just wanted to let you know we'll be coming sometime before the end of the school year. But when we know the exact date, we'll let you know."  
  
"Ok, I can't wait, Grandmere. Bye."  
  
I hung up dreading the end of the school year.


	12. Twelve

Beta Note: Yes, it's still me, Liss. I was being lazy last time and didn't put in a note. But poor Michelle is still sick, and will be gone for a while. On the bright side of things, this means you get to listen to me talk here! Aren't you excited?? Haha. Hmmm... So, since I have complete control here, I'm going to force you all to listen to the supremely fantastic band that is otherwise known as Snow Patrol. And while you're at it, listen to Keane, too. To make this on-topic, well, Michelle went to a Keane/Snow Patrol concert a while ago, and she's sending me a shirt from it. Isn't that awesome of her?? Yeah, I thought so too. Wow. I just realised I have peanut butter on my nose. How odd. So, while I go and wash my face, you can take a break from listening to me ramble and read...dun dun DUN!!!!!! CHAPTER TWELVE of HERE TODAY, GONE TOMORROW!!!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I realised just now that I've been forgetting to put these in. I'll be better, I promise. Nothing belongs to me (well, except Felix. He's allllllllll mine. Elle just shares him. :P), the story (and Holly, but who wants to claim her??) belongs to Michelle, and anything you recognise belongs to Meg Cabot.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Twelve...  
  
Michael's POV...  
  
"Are you nervous?" I asked Holly, who was sitting back in the chair, waiting for the gynaecologist to come back to do our first ultrasound.  
  
"Not really, but I need to pee," she said with an impatient sigh.  
  
"You know you can't because your bladder needs to be full." I squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you could go if you needed to," she said bitterly.  
  
"Hey," I said softly, ignoring her tone. "It'll be over soon, and then we'll know that everything is ok. We might even get to keep a picture of the little bub."  
  
"Whoopie," she said sarcastically.  
  
Dr. Martin came in just then, and I was relieved. If Holly is this unhappy at thirteen weeks, I shudder to think how she's going to be at thirty weeks.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Dr. Martin asked her.  
  
"I need to pee."  
  
Dr. Martin laughed, "Yes, they always do. But this won't take long. So let's just get started and see what we can see."  
  
She smeared gel over Holly's stomach and applied the device. Holly winced at the coldness but didn't say anything.  
  
"Hear that?" Dr. Martin said after a second.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" I asked. It sounds like a giant kite fluttering against the wind.  
  
"That's the fetus' heartbeat," she said with a smile.  
  
"It is?" Holly cooed, no longer sour about needing the bathroom.  
  
"Uh huh, and there it is. That's your baby."  
  
She pointed to a shape on the screen that looked more like a potato than a baby.  
  
I guess it's too early to have developed properly yet.  
  
"Wow," I breathed out.  
  
"What," Holly said slowly next to me. "Is that?"  
  
"That's our baby," I told her.  
  
"That's not a baby! What the hell is it???"  
  
"The fetus is still in its growing stage. There's the head, the legs, and the arms. See?" the doctor pointed to various bumps on the potato-like-object. "It's too early to make a good estimate for the sex, but come back in a week and I could tell you pretty positively. I'll give you two a minute alone."  
  
She walked out of the room and left me with Holly, who still had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"That is not our baby," she said sternly. "It's probably just something I ate."  
  
"Uh, Holly, your stomach is up here, this is your uterus. They're completely different."  
  
"But... that THING cannot be our baby! It's not even cute!"  
  
Oh boy.  
  
"It's only just starting to form. Give it time, we'll have the cutest baby ever."  
  
"We WILL have the cutest baby ever, won't we?" She grabbed my hand and held it, looking longingly at the 'baby' on the screen.  
  
Looking at this tiny thing, it's hard to think that it is what ruined what I had with Mia. It's so tiny, so perfect. I may have lost something with Mia, but this is what I'm gaining. And I want this. I want this baby.  
  
"Thank you," Holly whispered, resting her head on my shoulder as I sat down in the seat beside her.  
  
"For what?" I whispered back, not taking my eyes off the screen.  
  
"For giving me this beautiful miracle."  
  
Luckily Dr. Martin walked back in before I could respond, because what was I supposed to say, "You're welcome," or "Any time,"? No, they just don't seem appropriate.  
  
We left the doctors office with the estimated due date, another appointment for an ultrasound and information about Lamaze classes.  
  
"Do we really have to take these classes?" Holly whined as we hailed a cab.  
  
"Don't you want to learn how to take care of the baby properly?"  
  
"Yeah, but do we really have to take classes to do it? That's just so... high school. So boring."  
  
"I think it'll be a little different from high school. I don't know about you but changing diapers and calming screaming babies was never part of the curriculum at my school."  
  
"I know, but still. Can't we just read about it all?"  
  
I highly doubt Holly will pick up a single pregnancy or after birth book at all. It'll be me reading everything, knowing everything, and her just taking it all for granted. So no way am I letting her opt for books instead of actual classes.  
  
"How about we just give them a go and see what it's like?" I pushed gently.  
  
"Alright, whatever. So long as I don't need a full bladder for it."  
  
I saw the cabdriver glance in the rear view mirror and I knew what he was thinking because I was thinking it too.  
  
For the first time in my life I wish I could swap places with a NYC cab driver.  
  
I didn't think cravings started this early. I think she's just making the most out of my soft nature.  
  
"Please? I really want one! And I feel so tired, I'm carrying an extra person, you know?"  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll be back in ten minutes."  
  
"Thanks!" she cried as I left the room.  
  
Normally I wouldn't mind, because it's a chance to get out of the tiny dorm room and away from her constant whine. But they're showing a Star Trek marathon tonight, and Holly is going to claim the TV while I'm gone.  
  
Maybe if I hurry I can get back in time before she finds where I hid the remote.  
  
I ran down the hallway and stepped outside.  
  
"Hey, Michael," a voice to my side said.  
  
Dammit.  
  
Stopping and turning around I saw that it was Felix from Mondavi.  
  
"Oh, hey, Felix. Sorry I haven't called in a while, things have been a little hectic. But we need to get together for practise sometime. Give me a call."  
  
I started to walk off again, but he stopped me.  
  
"Actually, Michael, I wanted to talk to you about something..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, well... I spent Friday night with Mia... No, not in the way you're thinking, we just hung out. I just wanted to make sure she was ok, you know?"  
  
"Ok... thanks, I guess." Why is he telling me this?  
  
"Well, you see, the thing is, she's really cool..." Yeah, you don't need to tell me that. "... And although we were only hanging out as friends, I really... felt something..."  
  
"Felix, where are you going with this?" I asked cautiously, knowing full well where he was going.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know... how you'd feel..."  
  
"You want to ask her out?"  
  
"Well... I dunno, but I'd like to hang out with her more. See where things go..."  
  
"And you want to know how I feel?"  
  
"Yeah." Felix dug his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet nervously awaiting my answer.  
  
"You want my honest opinion? Ok, well, I think you're a bastard for even considering dating her, when you know what happened between us, and I hate the idea of you two! That's how I feel!"  
  
With that I stormed off in the direction of 7/11 to get Holly her ice cream.  
  
"Here," I threw it at her once I'd stormed back into the dorm.  
  
I didn't even bother to look for the remote, even though the marathon was starting. I just climbed into bed and faced away from Holly, not wanting to talk about it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Woot!! Wasn't that awesome? I thought it was. Poooooooooooor Felix. Evil Michael has just crushed all of his hopes and dreams! It's ok, Felix, I'll comfort you....mwrahahahahahahahaha! So, until next week, Review!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Thirteen

BN: I'm horrible. I'm sorry. School started. I've had hours of homework every night, plus musical auditions. But here it is. Thank Lucie.

I own felix, bastard that he is. Elle owns the plot, and holly, tho i doubt she'd claim her. meg owns the rest.

Chapter Thirteen...

Mia's POV...

I walked out of my last class of the day on Thursday with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Did you understand any of that?" I asked Lars hopefully, as soon as we were safely outside and on the way to our rooms.

"Sorry, princess, I wasn't exactly concentrating on the lecture."

I translated this to mean he was too busy playing Tetris on his Gameboy in the back row.

"Well, I think I am going to have to spend all weekend studying. If I tell you that I want to out, I am giving you permission to use physical force to restrain me, ok? The only place I am allowed to go is the library."

Lars nodded and I knew I could count on him to keep me in check.

I walked into my dorm room and sat down at the teeny, tiny desk and pulled out my books.

But where do I start? I've made notes, but they don't make any sense to me now that I'm re-reading them all, and my textbooks are gibberish. I'd probably understand them better if they were in French, and Grandmere is always telling me that my French is atrocious.

After five minutes of aimlessly pondering over my notes and books, someone knocked on the door and I jumped up to get it, glad for the distraction.

I opened the door and Felix was standing there, looking slightly uncomfortable. I guess because we haven't seen each other since the club; I can just tell things are going to be awkward. Even though there is really no need for it.

"Felix! Come in." I stepped aside and Felix entered the room.

"Um, I just came by to say hi. So, um... hi."

"Hi." I sat nervously on the edge of my bed and Felix, following suit, sat on Hayley's.

"Actually no, that's not all I came by for."

"Oh?" Now I'm nervous.

"Well... I spoke to Michael."

"And?"

"And, well, he wasn't too happy when I told him we hung out on the weekend."

"Why not?'

Thoughts of what Hayley had said after Friday night were flooding back to me.

"No. He doesn't like the idea of us... hanging out."

"Felix, in all honesty, who cares?" I said, echoing Hayley. "Michael and I are over. He ended it. And sure, it wasn't under conventional terms, but he can't dictate who I can and can't date from now on."

Whoa! Did I just say date? I didn't mean date! Did I?

Maybe he didn't notice, maybe he won't say anything.

"You want to date me?"

Oh darn.

"No. I mean... I don't know. Look, I'm not quite ready for the whole dating thing yet, but I don't like the fact that Michael thinks he has a say in the matter. Because he doesn't. So if I want to keep hanging out with you as a friend, and see where it goes from there, I will."

"... Ok..."

"The only issue of course, is your friendship with Michael..."

"Right." Felix nodded and wound his hands round one another. "Well, maybe we should just think about it for a while. Maybe I can talk to him again."

"Sure."

"But, um, I'll talk to you later?"

"Ok."

Felix gave me one last confused look, before standing up and walking out the door.

"Oh I am such a big mouthed, idiot!" I cursed my own stupidity out loud and fell back on my bed.

But after a while I realised that I still have a pile of studying to do, so I trudged back to the desk to tackle it.

"What's so bad about your grandmother coming?" Hayley asked as she brushed her short blonde hair.

"Obviously I haven't told you enough stories about her then if you don't already know. She's a nightmare. Seriously. Imagine your grandmother, now make her evil, and times that by about fifty."

"I'm sure she's not that bad. I'm sure she's a lovely old lady. Now, are you sure you don't want to come out with us? It's Friday night!"

She and Maggie are meeting up with those guys from last week. The ones who were 'nothing special'. But when I asked them why they were bothering with these guys if nothing will come of it, they replied, "A girl's gotta eat." Go figure.

"No, I really need to study. I don't understand this semester any better than the last. And besides, I already told Lars not to let me leave."

"Ok, fine. But you have to come out with us next weekend, we can't have you turning into a bookworm, you already have your head buried in that diary of yours enough."

"Ok, next weekend... If I don't have to study."

Hayley just glared at me over her mascara wand.

"Ok, ok, next weekend. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the library. I'll find it easier to study in there without the distraction of a TV. And I'll leave my diary behind. Have fun tonight though."

"You too."

I picked up my books and walked next door to Lars'.

We walked down to the huge library and I camped myself out at a table. There aren't too many people here. I guess that's because it's a Friday night so only the people who can't keep up, and the people who don't have anywhere else to go come here.


	14. Fourteen

BN: So do you want the good news, or the bad news? The good news is, I got the position of Stage Manager for our high school's production of "Anything Goes!". Which I'm super excited about. Bad news is that now I'm even busier. Eurg. I do have an excuse for the long periods of not updating, hasn't let me log in for almost a week now. I'm using a friend's computer right now. I'll try to be better, I promise.  
In other news, I will be the proud owner of Princess Diaries 6- Sixational in 1-4 days!!!! WOOT!!! I can't wait!!! Just one more reason I love Michelle and her Aussie-ness.

Disclaimer: Felix is my love slave. Holly is Elle's own creation, though she trys to deny it. The rest is all Ms. Cabot.

Chapter Fourteen...

Michael's POV...

Holly is driving me insane. And we've only been back together for a couple of weeks!

I have to get out of the dorm room for some peace and quiet. But wherever I go, Holly will want to come. She'll tag along behind me or try to drag me somewhere I don't want to go.

Unless... Unless I take Kate Hudson's advice in Almost Famous and go and visit my friends. Though, since the music stores will be closed, I'll have to go visit my fictional friends at the library. There must be something there for me to read for the night.

And even if there isn't, a book on Calculus is better than nothing.

And there is no way Holly is going to want to come to the library, so it won't matter if I put on a nice front and offer for her to come along.

"The library?" She pulled a disgusted face, just as I knew she would. "Can't we go somewhere fun? Like that new underage club that opened last week! Or even out to dinner, your choice even!"

That was tempting. I could totally go for a Big Mac right now. And I know choosing Mickey D's That's short for McDonalds right? over some expensive, classy restaurant always annoys Holly, but no. Because it wouldn't just stop at a cheeseburger and fries, we'd have to go out after.

"Sorry, Holly," I said, as if I actually were sorry to reject her offers. "But I'm going to the library with or without you. So what's it going to be?"

I mentally crossed my fingers. Please be without, please be without.

"Fine, I'll just see if Janet or Alicia are doing anything."

"Good idea. I'll see you later."

Breathing a silent sigh of relief, I left the room and headed for the library.

But on the way I made a little stop over. I've been feeling really guilty about what I said to Felix about Mia. He's my friend and I don't want to jeopardise that, and I don't want it to ruin what we have with the band. Keeping the band going may be what keeps me going.

I also don't want to deny Mia from being with a really great guy. I'd hate if she ended up with another creep like Alex.

So I knocked on his door and waited, hoping he hadn't already gone out yet, and also hoping that Mia wouldn't answer the door in one of his shirts or something.

Thankfully, when he finally answered the door to let me in, he was fully clothed and alone. He was slightly shocked to see me, but he was alone.

"What's up, Moscovitz?" he asked, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Uh, well I just wanted to apologise for the other day. I was in a bad mood and what you said pissed me off. But I've thought about it, and I know I can't stop Mia seeing other people, I don't want to. Hell, I'm getting married, I don't want her to be alone and unhappy for the rest of her life, that's not fair." Felix nodded but didn't say anything. "So are we cool?"

"Sure."

"Good. But I'm warning you, man, if you do anything to upset her, you'll have me to deal with. I mean it."

I'm probably not the kind of guy who can make threats like that and sound convincing, but I have to say something. And if anything ever does happen, at least Lars will be there to back me up. Good ol' Lars.

Felix nodded. "Well, thanks. I'm not saying anything is going to happen with her though. We're just going to see how it goes."

"Ok, well, I'll see you later then."

I walked out feeling better. I feel like crap just thinking of Mia and Felix, but I can't stop them from being together.

I walked all the way up to the sci-fi section of the library and picked out a book I surprisingly haven't read yet. It should keep me occupied for a few hours. And if it's any good, there are a few more in the series to keep me distracted for ages.

With my book in hand, I made my way to the desks, but I stopped abruptly when I saw who was sitting alone at one of the tables.

Mia.

So do I avoid her and sit somewhere else? Or do I go out of my way to not avoid her and sit with her?

Decisions, decisions. Maybe I should just pretend I haven't seen her. Or maybe I should just walk past, say hi, and see if she invites me to sit or not.

Or maybe I should just strap on a pair and just go sit with her. What's the big deal? It's not like we decided not to be friends. It's not like we broke up because of a fight and ended on bad terms or anything.

Deciding to take the high road, I walked directly up to the seat opposite her, nodding a greeting to Lars, then waited for her to look up before motioning to her if I could sit there.

"Sure," she replied, a faint, unsure smile on her face.

"So," I whispered, feeling like I had to say something. "What brings you to the library on a Friday night?"

"I'm trying to make sense of this stuff," she indicated to the books spread out in front of her. "What about you?"

"I just needed a break..." I stopped myself suddenly, not wanting to continue. "Uh, I just needed a quite night."

"Right."

This is awkward. What are we supposed to talk about now we've gotten over the formality of it all? Holly? Felix? Not so much. Should I show her the ultrasound picture? Again, probably not.

For five minutes we sat there in silence. I turned the pages of my book without actually absorbing what was written on them. For all I know the book could be upside down or written in Spanish. And Mia doesn't look like she's doing too good either. She's aimlessly flicking through the textbooks, and occasionally I catch her glancing at me.

She's probably seen me glancing at her too. Great. Could we get any worse?

"So, how's the baby going?" Mia asked, taking me by surprise. Maybe she wouldn't mind seeing the ultrasound picture, after all.

"So far, so good," I replied. "We had our first ultrasound the other day. We got to hear the heart beat and see it and everything. It was really good."

"That's great," she smiled as if she meant it. And I think she really did.

"Do you want to see the picture?" It couldn't hurt to ask right?

"Sure."

I opened my wallet and pulled out the black and white picture I had put in there, like a proud parent. It's the picture I replaced one of Mia with. I couldn't bring myself to put one of Holly in there.

"There, you see it?"

"Wow, there it is. Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"The doctor was reluctant to say because it wasn't one hundred percent clear. But we'll find out at the next appointment."

"Uh huh. Well, you must be pretty excited."

"It's beginning to grow on me. I'm still getting used to the idea, but yeah, it's pretty exciting."

After that we went back to silence for a while. But I felt a lot better about it all. And when I read my book, I actually took in the words, I didn't just read over them.

Mia started making notes again so I think she felt better too.


	15. Fifteen

AN: Liss has been really busy recently, so she apologises for not updating in a while.

And I'm not back for good, but I'm just updating the second chapter of the musical to start it off for Liss, and then leaving it with her. But I thought I may as well update this for ya'll at the same time.

A big hello to all my homies, who I haven't spoken to in months. You know who you are.

BN: haha, i hijacked the story! woooot! ok, so won't work for me half the time. so i've been having to update at my friend brandon's house. and it's a big pain in the butt. mucho apoligies. but i've found it does work at 2 in the morning. so i'll try and be better. in other news, PD6 rocks my world. can't remember if i've updated since i got it or not. but it rocks. and FELIX is in it. you don't GET much cooler than that. ok, i'll stop now. you may now return to your regularly scheduled fanfic. (i think i've said that before, but i like it, so whatever)

* * *

Mia's POV... 

Their baby is going to be gorgeous; I just know it. I've only seen the ultra sound picture, but how can it not be? Michael is good looking, and Holly is a Lana-look-alike, so how can any of their offspring be anything but beautiful?

And he keeps the ultrasound picture behind the clear plastic bit in his wallet, the part where most people keep pictures of their girlfriends or boyfriends. That's so cute. And it wasn't accompanied by a picture of his skanky wife-to-be.

He's still sitting opposite me, a book in hand, but it's not as uncomfortable as it was five minutes ago. Five minutes ago I was flicking through my text books, racking my brain trying to think of something to say to make the silence more comfortable. And I'm pretty sure he wasn't concentrating on his book either. I kept catching him glancing at me. Although that's only because I was glancing at him too.

So now I can study comfortably in the silence. I'm not studying very well, and I'm still not understanding what I'm reading, but it's better than stressing over Michael sitting opposite me.

"Damnit," I involuntarily muttered. I looked around embarrassed. Everyone probably thinks I'm one of those crazy library types who talk to themselves, the ones to come here to 'be with their friends'. So not the image I want to portray.

"What's wrong?" Michael whispered over the table, placing his book down.

"Oh." I'm sure I blushed. "I just can't get my head around all this. I feel like it's all contradicting each other." I indicated to the textbooks in front of me.

"Do you want some help?" he asked.

"No, that's ok. You're busy. I'll get through it ok."

"No you won't. And I'm not busy, I'm procrastinating. Let me see." He reached over and turned my notes around to face him.

"Well if you're sure..."

"I'm sure." He smiled at me and I relaxed a little, sitting back in my chair.

After a minute of looking over my notes, he laughed to himself and shook his head.

"What?"

"Well it's no wonder you're confused. How can you make sense of these notes? I can't make sense of them either."

Now I know I'm blushing. "Well it made sense when I was writing it in class."

"Of course it did. It always does. But as soon as you walk out of class you forget what all of these scribbles relate to, and then they don't make sense. I think you need a new lecture-note-taking system. So let's just discard this..." I watched in horror as he ripped out pages and pages of notes. "And start rewriting them, from the text books."

"Michael," I gasped. "I don't have time to rewrite two weeks worth of lecture notes!"

"Mia, you don't have time to try to make sense of this jumble. Trust me, it's better just to start over. And don't worry, I'll help you. You'll catch up in no time."

Something about his tone made me feel sure. It was calm; reassuring. And it was just like he used to speak to me in my first semester of my High School Freshman year.

He even came around the table and sat next to me, so we could both see the same book at the same time. But we were both very careful not to let our knees accidentally bump, and we had our own pens so we didn't have to keep swapping. And I most definitely did not keep smelling his fresh, clean, soapy scent whenever he leaned across me.

Or maybe I did, but just a little.

It was late by the time I walked into my dorm room, but I was surprised to see Hayley was already home; she was talking to Felix.

"Hey, there you are," she stopped laughing and turned to me when I walked in.

"Hey," I replied. "What are you doing back so early?" It may have been late to have been out at the library but I didn't expect Hayley to be home for a few hours.

"Well, dinner sucked; we left as soon as we could. And it's a good thing we did because Felix was outside waiting for you."

"Yeah," Felix said. "I just wanted to talk. Hayley said you were at the library studying but we didn't expect you to be there until this late. Did they have to kick you guys out or something?"

"Uh, yeah. Something like that." Suddenly I feel guilty. Not that I have any reason to be. Felix and I are just friends, for the moment anyway. And I was studying. It's not like I've done anything wrong.

"Um, I'm just going out for a while," Hayley said, standing up.

"You don't have to leave," Felix told her.

"That's ok. I'll go see if Gemma is home yet, she should be. I'll be back soon."

"Ok," I replied, sitting down on my bed, opposite Felix who was still sitting on Hayley's.

"So, um, I spoke to Michael..."

"And?"

"And he gave us his blessing to go ahead with getting to know each other. You know, to see how it goes from there."

"Good."

"Yeah, so I was wondering, are you free tomorrow night?"

Tomorrow night? Michael said he'd meet me in the library to continue redoing my notes tomorrow night. Do I really want to blow off Michael for Felix?

Then again, I do NEED to study. It's not as if I'm choosing Michael over Felix, I'd be choosing my education over Felix. And catching up is important; I can't afford to fall behind.

"Tomorrow night? I really need to do more study; I'm really behind. But next week, if I'm caught up, I'd love to do something."

"Ok, next weekend it is. I'll have to think of something fun we can do, to give you a break from study."

"Ok, great."

Felix stood up and left. Once he was gone I fell back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling until Hayley walked back in.

"Ok," she said, causing me to sit up. "Spill. Where were you?"

"What? I was at the library."

"Nobody stays at the library until it closes...well, they do, but normal people like you don't. So what's the deal?"

"I was studying." I stood up and walked over to my dresser to get some pyjamas.

Big mistake. I may as well have just come out and said, "I'm hiding something. Bug me until I tell you."

"Come on! Just tell me! Were you having a secret rendezvous with one of the male librarians? Did you break into the school records office and burn Holly's file?"

"No, no and no. I really was at the library...but I was with Michael."

"Whoa! Back up! What happened?"

"Nothing ok! It's not what you think. He was helping me study. That's all."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I believe you. But be careful, Mia. You don't want to ruin everything by not moving on from Michael. You know you have to. And that's why I think it's a really good idea if you pursue things with Felix. He seems like a really great guy. We had fun while waiting for you."

"Fun? Sounds like you should be the one dating him, not me."

"Mia," she droned on my name as if it had more that one syllable.

I know I have to move on, I know that. But what's the harm in staying friends with Michael and passing my classes at the same time?


	16. Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen...

Michael's POV...

Holly faced me with her hands on her hips and a gleam in her eye, and it was not a good one. "You're going to the library again?"

"Yeah, sorry. Can you hang out with Janet tonight or something?"

I'm not really sorry. I know I should be since I'm ditching my fiancée to hang out with my ex, but Mia still needs help catching up. And I destroyed her notes last night; I can't just not help her now. I said I would.

"What's so good about the library, anyway?" She raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What do you mean? I just read there. I just feel like taking a quiet weekend. It's been pretty hectic recently; I need some Michael-time. Are you ok with that?"

Too bad if she's not.

"I suppose." Her bottom lip pouted.

"I'll make it up to you some other time ok?"

"You better."

I grabbed my jacket and keys, kissed her good bye and walked out the door. Or rather escaped through it.

I reached the library and Mia had already taken out her books and had them all laid out in front of her.

I nodded hello to Lars and sat beside her.

"Hey," she said when she saw me. "Thankyou so much for helping me tonight again. I hope I'm not keeping you from something."

"Are you kidding? I have nothing better to do. And besides, you clearly need my expertise, Thermopolis. Where would you be without me?"

"Good point. Well, let's get started, I still have a lot to do just to catch up to what I have to catch up to."

"No problem."

For a few hours we poured through the books, writing notes on all the stuff she'd covered in class. I explained in simpler terms what a lot of it meant when she didn't understand it. I think she's really taking it all in.

But after a while we were both getting tired and kept getting distracted every time someone walked past us or sneezed.

"Should we take a break?" I suggested.

"I think we should, I don't think my brain can take much more without one."

We sat back in our chairs and relaxed.

I wanted to ask her about Felix, to suss out the situation. But I don't think that conversation will make either of us relaxed. So I refrained myself.

"Oh, guess what?" Mia said after a few minutes.

"What?" I rolled my head to the side to face her.

"Dad and Grandmere are coming back to the country in a few months. Lucky me."

"Wow. She hasn't been here in years, right? Is she still the same?"

"Oh yes. One thing I am sure will never change, no matter how much everything else does, is my grandmother. She will be the same until the day she dies: scary, uncompassionate and ruthless."

"Ha ha. Yeah, that sounds like the charming old lady you used to complain about. So when are they coming?"

"Towards the end of the school year. I'm not sure exactly when, but I know they'll be here until I finish my finals so I can just go back with them to spend the Summer there."

"Lucky you," I said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it. I'd love to just be able to spend the summer on the beach in California or somewhere nice. But I never even get to go to the beach in Genovia because I'm always in parliament meetings or whatever. I tell you, this princess business is not all it's cracked up to be."

"It's not like in Disney movies, is it?"

She looked at me as if I'd read her mind. "Exactly. No, it's not. It would be so much better if it was."

"Too bad all things in life can't be like they are in cartoon fairytales." I looked at her with regret in my eyes, and she showed sadness in hers.

But then we both sort of snapped back to reality and got back to the studying.

Once again, we stayed at the library until the librarian kicked us out.

Having caught up to date with making notes for what they'd already covered in class, Mia was happy with what we've accomplished in our two nights of study.

"Thanks, Michael," she said as we walked outside, she in the direction of her dorm building, me in mine. "I really appreciate the help. I think I understand what we've gone through so far, and I'm going to keep better notes so I won't fall behind."

"Well, don't stress about it. If you need more help any other time, don't hesitate to ask. I really don't mind, just ask."

"Ok, maybe I will. See you later." She turned and headed into her building, Lars on her heels.

I breathed in deeply a few times before heading up to my own dorm room.

But when I got there, there was already someone outside it. They were talking to someone, presumably Holly, inside.

"No," I heard Holly say rather sternly.

"Are you sure?" the guy asked. I'm not quite close enough to tell who he is yet.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Hey," I said as I neared the door.

The guy turned around and I saw it was John, one of the guys from Mondavi.

"Oh, hey, buddy," he said. "I was just looking for you. Holly said you were still at the library, but I didn't think you'd be there this late."

"Yeah, I was. So what did you want me for?"

"Huh?"

"You came here to see me, what did you want?"

"Oh right, sorry. Well I was just wondering about the band, when are we gonna start practicing again?"

"Um, I dunno. We'll arrange something when we all have time. But things have been a little hectic recently."

"Yeah, sure. Ok. Well, let me know. You know where to find me."

"Ok, see you later."

I shut the door behind him and turned to Holly.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, she looked a little on edge.

"Yeah. But that guy just creeps me out."

"Who, John? He's harmless. He's actually a really good guy once you get to know him."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is."


	17. Seventeen

BN: WOOT!!! More Felix!!! I'm sorry updates have been so bad with this, but I can now PROMISE that they'll be better. I won't even let my move to Australia keep me from updating. And Michelle will be back soon, hopefully. So rest assured, you'll be getting plenty of goodies.  
The end of this chapter makes me cry. Just warning ya'll.

Disclaimer: Felix Mine. Holly Elle's. Everything else Meg Cabot.  
I think I get the good end of the deal. haha

Without further ado... .........................................................................................................

Chapter Seventeen...

Mia's POV...

Tonight is my 'date' with Felix. We're going to dinner and then to check out some places he wants to consider for the band to play at.

It should be fun. I hope it's fun. And I hope I can keep my mind off what I was doing this time last Friday night. Or rather whom I was with.

Because I have to move on. And Felix is perfect for that. He'll help me forget all about Michael, Holly and their perfect little baby. I'll be over him in no time.

That's right, Mia. Keep telling yourself that.

Someone knocked on the door just as I was putting on my shoes. Eek! Felix isn't supposed to be here for another ten minutes! I haven't even brushed my hair!

I quickly patted it down to make sure it wasn't sticking up and then I opened the door.

But it wasn't Felix who stood on the other side of it; it was Michael.

"Er, hi," he said, taken back by my attire. What? Does he expect me to be wearing sweats and staying home every weekend?

"Hi," I replied, not moving from in front of the door. Am I supposed to invite him in? What would Felix think if he walked in and Michael was here? "Um, do you want to come in?" I asked, hoping desperately that there weren't any stray pairs of underwear hanging around from my haste to open the door.

"No, that's ok, I'm not going to stop."

"Ok... then why are you here?"

"Oh, well I wanted to see if you wanted some help with your studying tonight, but you're obviously not going to the library like that."

"No, I'm not."

"Ok, well, I'll see you around then, I guess."

Suddenly an involuntary voice inside my head made me call him back, I swear it wasn't on purpose!

"Uh, if you're not busy tomorrow, maybe you could help me then?"

"Sure... Oh wait, I kind of have plans tomorrow. It's pretty important. What about tomorrow night? Are you going out then?"

"Nope. Should I meet you in the library then? 7 o'clock?"

"Yeah, ok. I'll see you then, then."

"Thanks, Michael, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Thermopolis"

He winked and walked away, leaving me standing there, watching him, until he'd long left my sight.

"Hey," a voice beside me startled me.

"Oh, hey, Felix," I said nonchalantly.

Felix! And my hair is still unbrushed!

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Uh, wasting valuable time, apparently. Quick, come in. I just have to brush my hair and then I'll be ready."

I ushered him inside, scanning the room for underwear, then grabbed my toiletry bag and headed for the ladies room.

Five minutes later I walked back into my room.

"You ready now?" he asked, pausing mid sentence in a conversation with Hayley, who'd obviously just gotten in.

"Yup."

"Ok, let's go." He turned to Hayley, who was now busy looking in her dresser for something to wear tonight. "We'll finish this talk later, Hayles."

"Yeah, ok. Have a good night you two."

"Bye," I called back to her.

Steak.

Hamburgers,

Hot dogs.

Ribs.

Oh the list goes on and on. I've been looking at this menu for a good five minutes, and the only suitable vegetarian things are not suitable!

There's corn on the cob as a side dish, side salad and a couple of entrees! I can't just order a teeny, tiny entree; I'll starve. And if I order more than one entree I'll look like a pig!

Next time, I'm choosing the restaurant. Honestly, what kind of a restaurant doesn't have any vegetarian options?

"Ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah," Felix replied, and then rattled off his order.

The waitress wrote it down and turned to me.

"Uh, can I just get some fries? And a side salad?"

"Sure," she replied, writing it down. "Is that all?"

"Uh huh."

It's not exactly a healthy dinner, but it's better than nothing. And I'm hoping the places Felix and I go to check out after this will have something edible.

"Not hungry?" Felix asked me after the waitress had taken our menus and moved on.

"Um, I'm actually vegetarian..." I admitted meekly.

Felix let out a tiny laugh. "Well why didn't you say so? Sorry. We could have gone somewhere else, you know."

"I didn't want to make a big deal about it, and I figured they'd be a few things on the menu specifically for vegetarians."

"Mia, this is a steak house."

Who feels stupid? Me.

"Oh, I didn't realise." I must be the brightest shade of red.

"It's ok. We'll find you a pretzel or a bagel afterwards."

Our 'date' has now progressed to bar hopping. We are now sitting in a really, really dingy one.

Technically, I shouldn't even be in here since I'm still underage, but Lars had a few words with the bouncers and swore I wouldn't be drinking.

I can't say I won't be eating the beer nuts though... I know people always say bad things about beer nuts in bars, like people not washing their hands after going to the bathroom or whatever, but I'm still hungry!

If we have to stay here much longer I may just be tempted enough to eat from the disease ridden bowl.

"Are you actually considering playing in this place?" I asked him, eyeing the bowl on the bar.

"Well, probably not this place. But it's good to get an idea of the kinds of places we may have to play in. Not all places are five star when you're just starting out."

"So we can get out of here then? It smells kind of funky."

"Yeah, let's go."

Relieved, I jumped up to leave, grabbing a handful of nuts as I did so.

But I put them in the trash outside before eating any.

Herpes is just not worth it.

Half a dozen equally dingy bars later, Felix was walking me up to my dorm room.

"So, I had a good time tonight, Mia," he said as we climbed the stairs.

"Yeah, me too."

"But I'm sorry about the restaurant. Can I make it up to you by taking you out to a totally vegetarian restaurant tomorrow night?"

I already told Michael I'd study with him... I know my need for study is not as dire as it was last weekend, and I know I'm supposed to be moving on from Michael, but it would just be rude to cancel on him, right?

"I'm kind of busy tomorrow night." I noticed his face drop a bit as I said it, and now I feel guilty. Really, I feel bad. "But definitely some other time. There's a really good vegetarian place I know of. Maybe next weekend?"

If I'm not studying that is.

"Sure, ok. I'll give you a call later in the week then."

"Ok, goodnight." I opened the door and stepped inside.


	18. Eighteen

BN: This chapter is sad. which reminds me, in the last chappie, i said how the ending made ME cry. well, i'd gotten ahead of myself..so, you'll see the part that made me tear up in the NEXT chapter. oops.... anyhoo, here ya go. aren't you proud of me for actually updating on time? you should be.

Disclaimer: Felix is mine. ALL MINE, I SAY!!!!! the rest is ellie or meg's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen....

Michael's POV...

Boy or girl? Michael Junior or Holly Junior? Does the sex of the baby really matter? Either way it's still my baby, and I'll still be marrying Holly, even if it does turn out to be a girl who I just know will be like her mother. I'll just have to have a good influence in her life.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Holly as we stepped into the exam room.

"Uh huh. I want to know. That way we can prepare better and won't be taken by surprise."

Knowing the sex of the baby won't make much difference in the 'taken by surprise once it's born' way. Because it's still going to be a shock to the system for both of us when we have a baby to look after, boy or girl.

Dr. Martin walked in and greeted us. Then she spent ten minutes asking Holly questions about the pregnancy so far, and taking notes on it.

I'd hate to see what those notes actually say, because all Holly was doing was complaining.

Finally Dr. Martin gelled up Holly's stomach and began the ultrasound.

"Oh, yes," she said, causing my heart to involuntarily skip a beat.

"What? What is it?" I asked, grabbing Holly's hand for support.

"It's your baby. Would you like to know the sex?"

Holly and I looked at each other for confirmation. I nodded and she told Dr. Martin that we did.

"Well, I'm about 95 positive, that you're having a boy."

A boy! I know I said it doesn't matter what we have, but a boy!

A mini-me! I just hope he has better luck in the romance department than his father.

"A boy?" Holly asked softly. I can't tell from her tone whether she thinks it's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"Uh huh. I mean, I won't be able to dress him up in pretty dresses or take him to ballet, but... but it's still our baby! We can have a girl next!"

'We can have a girl next.' Those words hit me like a tonne of bricks. I don't know if I'm ready to have this one child with Holly, how can she be thinking of the next child?

I didn't want either Holly or Dr. Martin to know about my doubts thought, so I gulped and dumbly nodded in response.

This seemed to be enough for Holly though. She beamed as if I'd just said I'd father ten more children with her.

The prospect of more children with Holly scared me for a while, but I soon got over it with my excitement about having a boy.

We left the doctors office and headed straight for the nearest baby store.

"Ooh, look at that!" Holly shrieked, pointing to a tiny high chair, covered in cartoon frogs. "And that!" She was now pointing to something else, and then something else, eventually she was shrieking about everything in the store.

I ignored her and looked around the store in awe. Sure the stuff is cute, but it's also very expensive! How exactly are Holly and I supposed to buy everything we need, as well as find our own apartment to live in?

I don't want charity from her parents; that would make me look incompetent. And my parents weren't exactly thrilled when they found out about the situation. I'm sure they would give me a loan, but it would come with another lecture about having kids before you're ready for them, and how sex before marriage is not good.

Believe me, I've learned my lesson.

"Can we get something?" Holly begged.

"Where are we going to put it? We shouldn't get anything until we have somewhere to live first."

"Not anything big, silly. How about a baby suit or a tiny vest or something? We could get it blue because it's a boy."

"Alright, let's pick something. But just one thing, ok?"

We walked over to the clothing section and right away I knew it was going to be a hard task just to let Holly get one thing. It'll be a hard task

"Ooh," Holly cooed, and I had to stop myself from making the same sound.

"Just one thing," I reinforced, half to her, and half to me.

"Aw, how can you pick just one?"

"One... Ok, one each." But no more. I had to stop at one each or else we'll end up buying the whole shop and not have anywhere to put it all.

Holly chose a baby blue baby-gro with a penguin on the left breast, and I chose a baby blue vest with three tiny ducks on the front.

I tucked the vest in my pocket, along with today's photo, just as a keepsake.

For the rest of the afternoon Holly and I talked about plans for us, and for our son.

We're going to start looking for an apartment soon, and instead of getting brand new furniture like she'd like to, we're going to get good quality second hand stuff. It took a lot to convince Holly that we can't afford new stuff; it took a lot to convince her we can barely afford food.

By the time it was time to meet Mia in the library I was in such a good mood. Even though Holly was trying to convince me not to go.

"But why do you have to go to the library again? Can't we just stay here and hang out? We can look through apartment listings or even watch a movie!"

"I promised a friend I'd help them study. I can't back out now."

"What friend?"

"Tyler." I feel guilty for lying to her, especially since we've had a good day together, but I don't want to feel guilty for helping Mia study, and if Holly knew I was, she'd make me feel guilty for sure.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow," I said, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to me for a kiss.

"Ok, go on then."

I skipped out of the door and all the way to the library.

Mia was sitting by herself with her head ducked down and a book propped up, shielding her.

"Sorry, Hayles. I forgot. We'll go out next weekend... I know that's what I said last weekend but I'm studying again... Yeah, ok... See you tonight."

She hung up and put the book down; it had been shielding her phone call from the librarians since you're supposed to turn them off in here.

"Hi!" I said enthusiastically, still in a good mood.

"Hi. What's up with you?" she asked cynically.

"What? I can't be in a good mood?"

"Yeah, but why are you?"

"Oh, well, we found out the sex of the baby today."

Her face dropped a little, but I can't help being happy about it. And I'm not bragging; I'm just sharing the good news.

"Oh? What is it?"

"It's a boy!" I burst out. "I'm having a boy!"

"That's great. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Do you want to see the new picture?"

"Sure," she replied.

I pulled out my wallet, along with the vest, and got out the new photo.

"Here," I passed it to her.

"Cute," she said, even though I'm sure she can't even tell what part is what. I had to be shown.

She passed it back and picked up the vest. "What's this?"

"Oh, we just got a couple of things today."

She nodded and passed it back.

I looked at her face; it showed an expression I couldn't quite read. Sadness? Anger? Or is she just tired?

"Is this too weird? Me showing you this stuff and talking about it?"

She looked into my eyes and her expression changed; it lifted. "No. It's ok. I want to know that you're happy. And it seems like you are, I'm glad you are."

"Thanks. And I am happy. It seems weird, I didn't think I could feel like this again, but just knowing that I'm having a son makes me happy."

"Good," Mia smiled at me but didn't break the eye contact.

Temporary euphoria feels great. But I think it must act like a drug because it makes you do things you wouldn't normally do if you were level headed. It's the thing I blame for what I did next.

I cupped Mia's smiling face in my hands and I kissed her.

-------------------------------------------

BN: ahaha....ellie's so ebil. :D


	19. Nineteen

B/N: Hey, y'all! It's not Liss. It's the much cooler beta, robtaymattlouned. I'm updating this because Liss is busy doing something "important" and I love you all, so I'm giving you a little treat. She was planning on updating today anyway, so she shouldn't get too mad.

Ooh! There's another Schwartzibrow story in the works, for those who care. And Michael's not gay this time, so don't worry.

Mia's POV...

One minute Michael was cupping my face and kissing me, and the next he was pulling away, standing up and running from the library.

I sat there for a second, staring out at nothing, not a thought ran through my mind. Then I slowly packed up my books and stood up, still in shock.

On the way out the door, which Michael had run through just minutes before, I saw that he'd dropped the tiny blue vest he'd had in his pocket. Without thinking about it I picked it up and put it on the top of the pile of books in my arms, then I kept walking.

I walked slowly and in a daze all the way up to my dorm room. I didn't even say hi to all the people I passed who spoke to me.

Not bothering to search through my handbag for my keys, I banged on the door and waited for Hayley to answer it.

"You changed your mind!" she cried when she saw me, although she didn't notice the distance in my blank expression. "I knew the prospect of studying was too boring compared to coming out with me and Mags. She'll be here soon though so hurry up and get ready!"

Instead of doing as she said, I dumped my books on the desk, all except for the tiny baby vest, and then climbed under the covers of my bed, not even bothering to take off my shoes.

Hayley watched me with fascination. "What happened to you?" she said eventually.

I didn't reply, I just clutched the baby vest to my chest tighter.

"And what is that?"

When I didn't answer her again she came and pried it from my hands.

"Oh my God, Mia, is there something you haven't told me?"

I looked up at her blankly, not getting what she meant and not particularly caring anyway.

"Mia, are you... pregnant?"

"No," I said finally. "But Holly is."

"But you already knew that. Is it just sinking in? Did you buy this for the baby?"

I shook my head. "Michael did. For his son. They're having a boy."

"Oh... But then why are you so upset about it?" she asked.

"I'm not. Michael's happy. He's really happy about it. He's so happy he kissed me..."

"Oh, Mia, what happened?" She sat down on the end of the bed and passed me a tissue. I hadn't even realised I was crying.

"He was talking about the baby and how happy he was, and I told him I was happy that he was happy and then he just kissed me!"

"And?"

"And then, after a good minute, he just stopped, stood up and ran out of the library. He dropped the vest on the way out."

"He's probably just confused, Mia. He probably didn't even know what he was doing."

I nodded and wiped away the silent tears that were streaming down my face.

"I know that doesn't make it ok though. I mean, you guys can't get over each other by going around occasionally kissing. What was he even doing at the library?"

"Helping me study," I meekly admitted.

"Oh, Mia. You can't do that anymore, you know that. It won't work. You'll never get over him that way."

"I know, but..." I couldn't say anymore without sobbing.

Just at that moment someone knocked on the door. Hayley stood up to answer it, stepping outside to talk to whoever it is.

A few minutes later, both she and Maggie walked in.

"Hey, Mia," Maggie said softly. I've never heard her speak so softly in my life. "Are you ok?"

I half nodded, half shook my head.

"Do you want anything?"

There's only one thing I want, and it's completely unattainable, so I shook my head.

"Do you want to come out with me and Hayles?'

Yeah, I'm really in the mood for a party. I shook my head again.

"Do you want us to stay here with you?" Hayley asked, sitting back down on my bed.

"No, that's ok. You guys go out without me," I muttered, reaching for the baby vest again.

"Are you sure?" Maggie eyed the vest suspiciously.

"Yeah, definitely. Just go, I'd rather be alone."

"Ok," Hayley said reluctantly. "We won't be too late though, if you feel like talking about it later, we can."

"Thanks."

Hayley grabbed her bag and they left, leaving me alone to wallow.

After ten minutes of lying in my bed in silence, I rolled out of it, took off my shoes and put my pyjamas on. Then I went over to the stereo.

Michael's CD is still in its case next to the CD player. I took it out and put it in, then I pressed play and programmed it to repeat all.

I grabbed a couple of tissues, just in case, and hopped back in bed.

I listened to it over and over again. But I'm determined to only use one tissue.

Eventually I wasn't crying anymore. I'm not even crying when Michael whispers "I love you," at the end. It has no effect on me.

A good, long hour later and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of Michael's voice. I no longer believe him when he says or sings "I love you."

Happy with my progress, I changed CD's and fell asleep immediately. Even though it's only about nine o'clock.

B/N: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I haven't read any more after this, I just know that EVENTUALLY she'll stop being retarded. Oh, and Liss is skanky. I swear! More to come, and I don't know about you, but I CAN'T WAIT. So let's all review a whole bunch to encourage a quicker updation, shall we? Also, you guys should all listen to Phantom Planet and C&C Music Factory and boogie your butt off. Oh, and read 'Bust a Cap.'


	20. Twenty

BN: Ok, this is Liss again. Because I'M the best beta in the world (and because Lucie's only an updater, not a true BETA!), you're getting an update early cause fanfiction was down, and you had to wait TWO weeks for the last chapter. So enjoy this while it lasts. Hopefully Elle will be back soon, so she can give you all the chapters she wants. But in the meantime, you have to deal with me. And Lucie, if you read the musical too. Lucie's been begging to be given control of this story in addition to her musical responsibilities. But I refuse. And this chapter is the reason. Mwahahahahaha.

Wanna hear my interesting story of the day? My car died tonight. At Sonic. When I wasn't supposed to be there. AGAIN. I think I'm being told by all of this that I shouldn't go to Sonic when I'm not supposed to. But...it's so much fun to eat ice cream when it's 17 degrees out, and you're all wrapped up in your coat and gloves and hat. :D

Ok, onto the story. You know the drill, I own Felix, Meech owns Holly, and Meg owns the rest. Brownie points to all who figure out WHY this chapter is my favorite of the whole story...other than the last one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty…

Michael's POV…

My temporary euphoric state didn't last long. It ended as soon as I realised that kissing Mia, although I really wanted to do it, and her kissing back means she wanted it too, was actually cheating on my fiancee. And I just can't do that. I don't want to be the guy who cheats on his pregnant girlfriend.

So I jumped up, ran outside and all the way up to my dorm room. But with my hand on the doorknob and the key in front of the lock, I hesitated. Then I turned and ran back outside.

I kept running until I was outside a club. Since I don't usually frequent clubs, I have no idea what kind of place it was. All I know is that there is alcohol here.

And that sounds bloody good to me right now.

I sat at the bar and ordered a scotch and coke. It was gone in a minute.

Within half an hour I'd drunk way more than I should have. The dirty club suddenly didn't look so dirty. It looked homey.

A blonde woman came and sat at the bar stool next to me. She was quite attractive, although with the state I was in I would have found my mother quite attractive. But let's not go there.

"Hi," she said.

"Helloooo," I slurred.

"Are you ok?"

"No. Are you?"

"I don't think I'd be here if I was. I don't think anyone would be here if they were."

"G-good point. Do you want a drink? It makes everything better!"

"Sure."

I ordered another scotch and Coke for me, and a Vodka and raspberry for the girl. I'm surprised the bartender served me.

"I'm Elissa by the way," she said once we had our drinks.

"Michael."

"So, Michael, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"A place like what?" I looked around, worried for a second I'd walked into a gay strip club or something.

"A singles bar."

"Oh. I'm not in a singles bar," I told her. Single is the last thing I am.

"Uh, this IS a singles bar."

"It is?" I looked up above the bar, and sure enough, the sign read, "Monty's Single's Bar. Where meeting people is fun."

I started laughing. I couldn't help it, the alcohol was making me, because me, in a singles bar! Ha! I wish.

"What's so funny?" she asked, obviously not getting my pathetic joke.

"I only came in for the booze."

"Oh, well then, this is just a bonus then. So do you want to come back to my place?"

Whoa, how did we get to that?

I stopped laughing abruptly. Reality was sobering me up.

"Oh, no sorry. But that's really not what I came in for. I really don't think that would answer any of my problems."

"Who said anything about it being an answer to your problems? It's just one night, a bit of fun. No strings attached."

"Elissa, sorry to burst your bubble but there are always strings attached. Sorry, but I just came in for the grog."

"Fine, your loss." She picked up her drink and moved a few chairs down to the next guy.

Eventually, after a few more drinks, the bar man cut me off and kicked me out.

Somehow I managed to not only get in a cab and direct it to Columbia, but I managed to find my way up to my room too. Getting the key in the lock was another story though. After a minute of fumbling around with the wrong keys, Holly opened the door.

"Michael, what on Earth happened to you?" she asked, helping me stagger over to the bed.

"I had a drink or two."

"Maybe a couple more. And a couple more after that. Actually, I had quite a few."

"It looks like it. What happened to helping Tyler study?"

"Ha ha," I started laughing again. "Tyler! That's a good one!"

Holly gave up on trying to get any sense out of me, she simply removed my shoes, pushed me onto my side of the bed and handed me her morning sickness bucket.

I woke up the next morning with the biggest hangover of my life.

"Urghhh," I groaned, rolling over.

"Morning, sunshine!" Holly said enthusiastically.

I cracked open an eye to see her smiling at me knowingly.

"Well actually, it's almost afternoon. Come on, get up! I'll make you breakfast."

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked, wincing in the pain it took to speak.

"Because. I was thinking about it last night, after you passed out, and I realised why you'd gotten so drunk."

Uh oh. This is not good. But if she really does know, why is she happy about it?

""You're just so happy about it being a boy that you blew off study to celebrate. Only you had a few too many drinks, didn't you?"

If that's what she wants to believe, who am I to argue?

"Uh huh," I murmured.

"I knew it. But why didn't you come get me? I was just sitting up here watching a movie, I would have loved to have gone out to celebrate!"

"Because… because you wouldn't have been able to drink. And you wouldn't be old enough to get into an bar in the first place and I just wanted a few drinks to celebrate our little baby."

Goddamn I can bullshit.

"Aw, that's ok. I'm glad you had fun without me."

I nodded as if I had had fun, but I had to clutch my head because it was throbbing so much.

"Oh you poor baby, I'll make you feel better. It's payback for all the times you've looked after me with my morning sickness."

She got out of bed and came back a minute later with a glass of Berocca and a damp flannel.

I downed the Berocca quicker than I'd drunk last night, and then I lay there feeling guilty, while Holly dabbed my face with the flannel.

I'm doing the right thing by not telling her about what really happened last night, right? I mean, it would only upset her, and that wouldn't be good for the baby. It's not like it's ever going to happen again. It was a mistake. That's all it was, a mistake.

I guess I should go and talk to Mia about the mistake though. I can't avoid her forever and I can't pretend like it didn't happen.

But I'll wait until the room stops spinning first.


	21. Twenty One

BN: Yep, it's me again. Don'tcha feel lucky? I mean, it wasn't that long ago that I last updated! And now, here I am, uploading yet another chapter of this glorious story for all of you. See why I'm better than Lucie? She hasn't updated the musical in AGES. Of course, she only has one more chapter left of it...but still! She shouldn't make you wait. Now watch, she'll see this and update. And I'll get more comments from "risethesettingstar" saying how I'm such a skank. Ha, you're just jealous that I'm in the cooler story. Mwahahah. Ok, I'm not making any sense. I'll shut up now.

By the way, I'd like to note that I blame my insanity on Lucie and her current CD-in-progress. Ya'll need to buy a copy when it drops. Frickin' amazing!

Dislaimer: See chapter 20.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty One…

Mia's POV…

"Wakey, wakey," Hayley called over to me from her side of the room.

"No," I replied. I've been awake for hours; I've just been lying here in the silence.

"Come on, Mia. It's nearly three in the afternoon; even I'm awake! You can't sleep you problems away!"

"Who says?"

"Me. Now get up!"

"I'd really rather not."

"Fine. Then I'll bore you with the details of last night until you get up."

"Was it boring?" I asked, rolling over to face her.

"Actually... No. It was pretty good. Oh hey! Guess who we ran into?"

The only name on the tip of my tongue was 'Michael'. But I didn't want to say that, she'd accuse me of still being hung up on him. Which I am.

"Felix!"

"Oh, God. Please tell me you didn't tell him about what happened last night."

"Um, no. In fact your name didn't come up at all..."

"Oh." I guess that's a good thing.

"You should have come with us," she said.

"Yeah, because I was in such a party mood last night," I said sarcastically.

"What are you going to do about... the situation."

"I have no idea. But I know it can't happen again."

"Are you going to stop seeing him completely?"

"I dunno. Do you think that's necessary?"

"It's like quitting cold turkey, just cut him out altogether."

"Some people say quitting something cold turkey doesn't work. It's bad for you."

"So what are you going to do then? Keep having kissing sessions ever now and then but gradually fade them out until you're over him? Do you really think that would work better? Being his mistress?"

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am."

"So should I go see him?"

"I think that would be wise."

"So that means I have to get up?"

"Unless you want to roam around campus in your pyjamas, which is always a valid option."

Reluctantly I got out of bed. But I prolonged my getting ready as much as possible because going to see Michael is not something I am eager to do.

I was digging down the bottom of my wardrobe for a pair of sandals when I heard a knock at the door.

A second later I heard Hayley tell me she was going out for a while and I heard the door close.

"Hi," a voice behind me said, startling me since I thought I was alone.

"Oh, hi..." I turned around to face Michael.

Great! He beat me to it! At least if I'd gone to him I would have had time to mentally prepare myself for the 'talk'.

"Um, I think we should talk," he said.

"Yeah, I was just coming to see you." I nervously sat on my desk chair while he remained standing.

"Listen, Mia, the thing is, what happened last night... It can't happen again."

"I completely agree," I told him.

"Good." He nodded. "I'm sorry it happened in the first place, it shouldn't have. But it really can't happen again."

"Michael, I understand. It was wrong. You have nothing to worry about, I'll get someone else to study with if I need help..."

"Wait, you don't want me to help you study anymore?"

"Well, no. I just don't think it would be a good idea. Michael, I don't think we should be hanging out at all anymore."

"What? But... But it'll be ok. We don't need to stop being friends. I mean, we can still be friends, can't we?"

"I don't think it would work."

"I see." Michael looked crestfallen. But really, how could he think it could work out for us to be friends? Maybe i the future we could be, but not now.

"Right, well, I'd better go then."

"Ok."

"But, um... I guess I'll just see you around. I'm still allowed to say hi in the corridors and such, right?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Alright. Bye."

He left and I heaved a huge sigh of relief.

But then, only two minutes after he left, the door knocked again.

I braced myself for Michael to be on the other side, but he wasn't. It was Felix.

"Mia! Hi."

"Hey, Felix."

"Uh, I was actually looking for Hayley, is she here?"

"No. She won't be long though."

"That's ok. I just wanted to give her this, she left it in the cab last night."

He handed me Hayley's pink cell phone.

"Ok, thanks. I'll give it to her later."

"Cool. So, uh, when do you want to go out again? I still owe you that vegetarian meal, remember?"

"I'm available whenever. I won't be studying so much anymore, so call me any time."

"Ok, I will. See you around then."

"Bye."

I shut the door and felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

Things with Michael are over. Completely and truly. And I'm really going to make an effort with Felix. I don't think he needs to know about the kiss though. I don't think we're at that stage yet where I should feel guilty to him. But I'm going to try to get to that stage, where I tell him everything. It'll just take some time.


	22. Twenty Two

It feels weird to be updating. I haven't done it myself in a while…And I'm gonna start by dedicating it to Kristin.

Oh, and I heard a rumour that Schwartzibrow was in the middle of writing this awesome new story, so you should all look out for that at a computer near you. It'll be off the hook.

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters, except Holly-the-ho.

* * *

Michael's POV...

"What's up, Moscovitz?" John asked me when we arrived for rehearsals.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old," I lied.

"Things still peachy with the misses?"

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"You tell me," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, guys, gather round," Felix instructed. "We still have a lot to do if we want to start playing gigs again..."

"Like what?" John interrupted.

"Well, like practise for one thing. And for another, we pretty much need all new songs..."

"Uh, what's wrong with our current set list?" I protested. Most of the original songs are mine.

"Are you saying you still want to sing 'Tall Drink of Water'? And what about the rest of the songs?"

"What about the rest of the songs? Ok, no, I don't particularly want to do Tall Drink of Water but the rest of them are ok. We can't change our set completely, that'd be totally impractical."

The rest of the songs may have been written with Mia at the back of my mind, as my muse, but they're not directly about her. I don't think.

"Ok then, we'll scrap Tall Drink but the rest stay. Now let's get some practise in."

We set up and played for a good while; I concentrated on not thinking about Mia the whole time. I think I did a good job. Our forbidden moment from a few weeks ago only popped into my head once. Maybe twice.

---

Holly met me after the practise and we got a cab back to school.

She's been shopping. But she's been really good recently; she's not buying as much as she would normally buy, and it's always on sale and always a necessity.

We picked up a newspaper with apartment listings too, and back in our dorm room we looked through it.

"How about this one?" she asked, pointing to one up the top.

"No, that's on the top floor, we can't afford that."

"We're not going to have to get one on the bottom floor, are we?" She sounded shocked by the very idea of it.

"Maybe not the very bottom floor, but close enough. Apartments on higher levels are much more expensive. We just can't afford it."

"Hmph...What about this one then? It's on the fourth floor."

I looked it over. Sure it's lower down than the first one she wanted, but it's still too expensive. And it's too big anyway; we don't need three bedrooms.

"This one? Or this one?"

She kept pointing out ones that were either too big or too expensive. Or both.

Finally I told her to go and make some coffee while I looked myself. I'd circled at least half a dozen suitable ones before she came back.

"But...But these are all one bedrooms! Or on the very bottom floor!"

"Holly, for our first apartment we don't need more than one bedroom. The baby can sleep in our room, and then by the time we need a second bedroom we'll hopefully be able to afford it. And I told you, the ground floors are the cheapest."

"Yeah, and probably much yuckier."

"We'll fix it up. Just look at the price differences between this two bedroom, top floor apartment and this one bedroom, lower floor apartment."

"We can afford that!" she cried, pointing to the top floor one.

"That's per week, Hol," I pointed out.

She gaped at me; I knew she didn't know that. "Per week! Who can afford that?"

"Exactly. Not us."

"Oh, I don't want to live in a dump! Can't we just stay here?"

"Raise a baby in a College dorm room? I don't think so. Besides, I finish is a few months and you won't finish the year out. And you'll have to take some time off so you won't be back for a while. That's why we really need to find somewhere to live."

"Fine. After all, you're always right."

Damn straight I'm always right.

---

A few weeks of apartment hunting and we still have no where to live. According to Holly, all the places that I deem suitable, are just not satisfactory. At this rate we're going to be raising the baby out of cardboard boxes down some alley.

Or worse, at one of our parents places.

Holly is now halfway through the pregnancy and she's beginning to get sick of it. She has trouble sleeping and keeps me up all night trying to get comfortable. She has horrible cravings and goes crazy when they can't be satisfied.

And yesterday, she noticed that her belly button has popped out and she cried for over an hour because it looks 'disgusting'.

Oh yeah, life is wonderful.

We really need to start going to child birth classes, but every time I bring it up she puts it off for one reason or another.

"Holly, we really need to start going to those child birth classes, remember?"

"Oh yeah," she said, not looking too thrilled. "We'll do that later."

"How about we do it now?" I picked up the phone.

"Or," she said, stalling me. "How about we join this club? You like books and stuff. Here, let's join this book club and NOT go to those classes."

She would rather join a _book_ club than go to child birth classes? She must really be scared of them if she's _that_ desperate.

I reached over and took the book club flyer from her outstretched hand. It says they meet every Monday and discuss new books and old classics. It actually sounds like my kind of thing. Not Holly's though.

"How about we do both!" I said enthusiastically.

"Both?" I can tell from her tone she doesn't want to do either.

"Yeah, this book club thing can be something we do together every week. And then we go to the classes too, so we're prepared for the baby. You want to be prepared, right?"

"I guess. But do we really have to do the book club thing too?"

"You suggested it," I reminded her.

"Yeah, instead of the classes, not as well as."

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun."

"All right, whatever."

I picked up the phone and dialed before she could change her mind.


	23. Twenty Three

Here's a Christmas/whatever you celebrate update. Have a good one.

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns most stuff, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Mia's POV...

Felix and I have been 'kind of' dating for quite a while now, but he hasn't even tried to kiss me or anything yet. And I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing.

On one hand it's good, because at least he's giving me time to move on and he's not rushing me. But on the other hand, does this mean he doesn't like me enough to kiss me? Am I just being paranoid? I mean, he's gone out with me practically every weekend, sometimes with Hayley and Maggie too; he wouldn't do that if he didn't like me, right?

But I'm definitely ready for some kisses. I'm totally over Michael. I could not be more over him. Maybe I just need to let Felix know that. Maybe I should make the first move.

We're going out tonight, since it's Saturday. I'll just have to let him know I'm ready. I can do that.

He arrived right on time and came in just as I was getting my stuff ready.

"So where are you guys going?" Hayley asked.

"There's a band playing downtown. They're called Cannon. Have you heard of them?"

"Yeah, they're pretty good."

"Do you want to come with us?"

Not that I mind Hayley hanging around, I totally don't, but how am I supposed to go through with my plan if she's there too?

"No, that's ok, I already have plans."

Phew. I quickly grabbed my bag and dragged Felix from the room before she could change her mind.

---

During the show it was too loud to talk let alone have a deep and meaningful conversation about moving things forward.

But we're now aimlessly walking along the road; my ears are still ringing. I suggest we get a coffee and we walk into a cafe.

Sitting down, I psyched myself up to say something. It might just take a few minutes.

"Did you like the band?" Felix asked once we'd ordered.

"Yeah, they were good. I liked their second song the best."

"I'll lend you their cd sometime."

"Thanks."

What am I supposed to say? How am I supposed to just bring up the fact that I'm ready for something more in front of all these people? Suddenly I have no idea what to say and I'm psyching myself out of saying anything at all.

So I don't. Our conversation continues along the platonic lines, and he has absolutely no idea what I'm thinking. Before I know it we're standing outside my dorm room door saying goodbye.

"Well, goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight. And thanks, I had a really good time," I reply. Then I think, "Screw it. Just go for it. There's no one around, just make the first move!" And I reach up to kiss him.

It's probably the first time in my life where I've done something assertive like that. And it takes him by surprise.

Just as I reach his lips he turns his head so all I get is his cheek.

Pretending that that was all I wanted in the first place, I pull back quickly and slink into my room.

Am I that horrible? Does he really not want to kiss me? I remember pulling the old head turn trick back in High School with my old boyfriend Kenny. I really didn't want to be kissing him.

I slumped over to my bed and collapsed onto it, exhausted. I'm too tired to dwell over my failed attempt to progress things with Felix. I'll call Tina and get her opinion.

---

The next morning I woke up still thinking about the kiss. I can't get it out of my head.

Seeing that Hayley's bed is still empty, I picked up the phone and called Tina. She'll tell me what the hell is going on.

"Are you sure he wants things to progress?" she asked once I'd explained the situation.

"I don't know. I thought so. I mean, we've been going out for a while, that's got to count for something!"

"Maybe he just sees it as friendship."

"Do you think I missed my chance? Like, maybe if we'd established an actual relationship instead of a friendship when we first started going out, maybe things would be different?"

"Maybe. Maybe he's happy with just being friends and doesn't want to ruin that."

"Damnit."

"Mia, are you sure YOU'RE ready for a new relationship? Or are you just trying to fill a gap in your life?"

"Do you think that's what I'm doing?"

"You could be. You know what you really need, instead of a boyfriend?"

"What?"

"You need to read some of the books that have helped me over the years. Grab a pen and some paper and I'll write you a list."

She gave me a list of half a dozen books that will supposedly fill my desire for a boyfriend and I went along to the library on Monday night to check them out.

"Are you here for the book club?" the librarian whispered to me when I walked inside.

I looked around. There are about twenty or so students sitting in one of the large conference rooms. They're all listening to a man talking in front of them.

A book club? Why not.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Well it's already started, but you can just sneak in the back. Here's a list of all the books you'll be covering."

I thanked her and snuck into the room; thankfully no one noticed me.

The guy who was addressing everyone was still talking, and I tried to listen to him, but I was too distracted by a girl in the second row. She kept whispering to the guy next to her.

Eventually, she stood up to leave, pushing past people to get to the door. Even if I hadn't seen her face I would have been able to tell from the pregnant belly that she was Holly.

I looked down at my sheet as she walked past and prayed she didn't see me. She didn't.

The guy next to her, who I now realise must be Michael, stayed. Obviously he's unperturbed by his girlfriends absence.

After another ten minutes of telling us about the books on the list, the teacher, Shane, told us all to read the first book by the next meeting and then dismissed us.

Am I supposed to speak to Michael? Or should I be rude and sneak out before he sees me?

Before I even made up my mind he stood up and spotted me.

I can see from the look on his face that he's now debating the very same problem. He gives in a wanders over.

"Hi," he said nervously. This is the first time we've spoken since we resolved not to be friends.

"Hey," I replied.

"So, uh, I guess I won't be coming back to the next meeting, then."

"Why's that?" I asked, thinking it was because Holly walked out of the first one.

"Well we can't both be in the same book club. That'd be breaking the 'no friendship' rule."

"Michael, this is a book club. It's no big deal if we both belong to it."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

I think.

* * *

BTW, Cannon is my favourite unknown Aussie band. They rock. 


	24. Twenty Four

Michael's POV...

I'm dragging Holly to the Antenatal classes this afternoon. I just hope she doesn't get up and walk out like she did at the book club. That was embarrassing.

"So we really have to go?" she asked, making one last ditch attempt before we leave.

"Yes. Especially since you left me alone at the book club."

"I couldn't help it! That guy was droning on and on about book we're supposed to be covering, and I just couldn't stand it. If I didn't get out of there when I did you would have regretted it more."

I'm sure that's true.

"Well we're going to these classes and you're going to stay throughout the whole thing. Ok? No walking out this time! I can't do this alone, Hol, you have to be there as the mother-to-be. It'd look pretty strange if I just went by myself."

"Ok, ok, I guess we'd better get going then."

We left the dorm room and hailed the cab to the community centre, where the classes were being held.

Holly sat there and fidgeted until the instructor entered the room.

Georgia, the instructor, sat everyone down in the circular arranged chairs and made us introduce ourselves.

When it came to our turn, Holly looked and me and left it all up to me to say something. To act like a happy father-to-be and a doting fiancé.

I did my best.

"Er, hi. We're Michael and Holly. We go to Columbia and we're expecting a boy."

"Tell us, are you two married?" Georgia asked, smiling.

"Uh, not yet. We're waiting until after the baby is born."

"Ok, thank you Michael and Holly. Next?"

After introductions were over, Georgia set up the VCR and we watched a documentary on pregnancy and birth. Next lesson, she tells us, we will watch the next part, which is on after-birth.

I think that's what Holly is most scared of; the taking care of the baby once it's born part.

- - -

We left the class and I hesitated to ask Holly how she found it. What do I do if she refuses to go back? Force her to?

"So how was it?"

"You were there."

"Yeah, but how did you find it?"

"Not as bad as I thought it was going to be, I guess."

"That's good, right? So you'll come to the next class?"

"I suppose. But I'm not going back to that dumb book club too."

Beggars can't be choosers. I'll take what I can get.

- - -

A few days later, and we've found our apartment.

"It's perfect," I said.

"It's too small," moaned Holly. She's said this about every apartment we've ever looked at. Usually it's followed by, "It's smells funky," "There's a view of the alley," or "The guy showing us around is trying to hit on me."

So if she doesn't complain about anything else, it's as good as it gets. This is the biggest sized apartment we can afford so the size complaint isn't going to go away.

"But other than that, is there anything else wrong with it?" I asked her.

"... No. I suppose everything else is ok."

"Great. Let's fill out an application form and talk to the owner."

I'm hoping the fact that we're struggling students expecting a baby will help us instead of hinder is. Hopefully the land lord will take pity and give it to us above more suitable candidates.

Luckily, the land lady loved us and we were able to start moving in two days later.

"Now can we start getting baby stuff?" Holly asked me as I manoeuvred what little furniture we have into place.

"Soon," I replied, thinking of how bankrupt we're going to be since we had to pay the bond and first few months rent. "But I should really start looking around for a job," I continued. "My tutoring money isn't going to get us far, and we can't rely on our parents for cash."

Holly looked at me with her 'Why not?' expression. and I just know she's dying to get on the phone to tell her parents that we now have a place to put all the baby things she's going to talk them into buying.

And I'm tempted to let her. I'm tempted to hand her the phone and tell her to go for it, see what we can get. But my pride kicks in and I glare at her instead. "Holly, you know we can't."

"Oh, whatever. But now we're not living on the school grounds I think I'll stop going now. It'll be too much for me to keep it up, I was going to stop soon anyway. I've already spoken to all my professors. I'm going to take a year off and pick up from this semester next year."

A year off. That'd make her in Mia's year when she goes back. It's a good thing they are in completely different classes.

"If that's what you want," I told her. "But they'll be no shopping to fill your days, you know. We just can't afford it."

"I know..." she said, but I can see that that's exactly what she'd been planning to do.

- - -

"So we have a gig booked?" John asked Felix at rehearsals.

"Yep. It's not this Saturday night, but the one after. At the Ferguson Hotel," Felix replied.

I'm impressed. Since he transferred to Columbia he's really taken charge of the band. It used to be me doing everything, but I'm really glad he's taken over, because it's a weight off my shoulders.

But I can't help but hate him just a little bit. He's practically living my life. Only he's doing a better job at it than me.

"So let's run through the set list a couple of times, and then we'll get together before the gig too."

After the practise, I pulled Felix aside to ask him about Mia. I just want to know how she's going. We didn't exactly say much at the library book club on Monday.

"She's doing fine, man. I think she's...I think she's really moved on."

"That's good. I'm glad. So things are happening for you two?"

He hesitated for a second. "I don't know. Things "

Complicated? Things are always complicated. It's funny to hear someone else use the word for once, I was beginning to think it'd become my trademark.


	25. Twenty Five

Sorry if you guys feel this is moving too slowly or whatever. These aren't supposed to be 'filler' chapters, it's just how the story goes. But I guess the laying of the groundwork for what's to happen in the end is taking too long, and I think people are losing interest, so I'm going to give you double updates for a while to get it moving.

If you want a story that goes straight to the point, I have plenty of one shots and shorter stories than this one. Or, you could read Schwartzibrow's new story (cough, cough).

Alphi72: Your answer to the second question is here, but I'm not saying anything about the first one. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everyone but Hayley.

* * *

Mia's POV...

"Mia, stop stressing over nothing. You probably just took him by surprise is all. I'm sure when he gets you by yourself tonight he'll sweep you up in his arms and they'll be no holding him back...except the giant Nordic bodyguard standing a few feet away."

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. Hayley is trying to give me a pep talk before I see Felix tonight. She's telling me to be optimistic, but I just don't know anymore.

"So where are you guys going anyway?" she asked.

"Just to see a movie."

"A movie! Perfect. It'll be dark and romantic, and Lars will be all but forgotten about, sitting a few rows back."

"Yeah...maybe."

"Maybe? Mia, it's all but set in stone. You have nothing to worry about."

"That's what Tina said about Michael and Holly, and look how that turned out."

"But this is different."

"Look, I don't even know if I want anything to come of this. Tina said I was just trying to fill a void in my life, one that doesn't have to be filled."

Someone knocked on the door and Felix let himself in.

"Ladies, how's it going?"

"Great!" Hayley replied for the both of us.

"Do you have plans for the night, Hayles? Or are you joining me and Mia? We're just seeing a movie, nothing special."

Nothing special, huh? Somehow I doubt there will be anything romantic happening in the dark movie theatre tonight.

Hayley obviously didn't catch onto the 'nothing special' remark, she just declined the offer and made a subtle suggestion that we'd rather be alone.

"It's not as if you'd be in the way or anything, though," he protested. Does he really not want to be alone with me at the movies or something?

"No, no, you guys go ahead," she insisted, shuffling us out the door.

"Ok," I replied, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I guess it's just us then."

"I guess," Felix said, not sounding too thrilled at the idea.

What's wrong with me?

- - -

If Hayley seriously thought anything romantic was going to happen during the movie, she was sorely mistaken.

First of all, _he_ picked the movie. And instead of picking a romantic drama or even a light comedy, he picked the latest action adventure one, with more blood and gore than I've ever seen in my life. I had to close my eyes through most of it and cover my ears with my hands.

So that ruled out the hand holding too. And did he even put his arm around me in a comforting way? Nope.

We're now sitting in a small cafe, eating bagels and drinking coffee. I just can't stand it any longer, I have to ask him what's going on.

"Felix, where are we?" I asked him, looking directly at him.

He looked around for a second. "From the looks of it, we're in a small establishment that sells coffee," he joked.

"Very funny. You know what I mean. I mean, where are we in this 'get to know you first' before things progress thing? Are they even progressing?"

He looked uncomfortable. I know he doesn't want to have this conversation any more then I do.

"Well...these past few months have been great, Mia. I've really had fun. But to be honest, I don't see it going any further than friendship. I'm sorry."

I sat back in my chair. "Ok. Well at least I know. Thanks."

"I am sorry if you thought there was more here, Mia. But I think if we tried to find something that isn't really there, we'd ruin the friendship too. And I don't want that to happen."

I nodded as if I understood completely; but I don't really. I know Tina said I don't even want Felix, I just want the security of having a boyfriend, but _why doesn't he want_ _me_?

"Actually, there is another reason...and I hope you don't mind me asking, but…Hayley's not seeing anyone is she?"

"No," I replied, and then it registered and everything clicked into place. "Oh. Oh!"

- - -

I walked back into my dorm room later, not exactly upset, but not too happy either.

"So how'd it go?" Hayley pounced on me as soon as I collapsed onto my bed.

"It went great," I lied. "We're just going to be friends."

"What? Why?" she asked, looking honestly sorry for me.

"Because he doesn't want me..."

"Oh, Mia, I'm sure that's not it," she interrupted me.

"He wants you, Hayles."

"What?" she acted shocked, but I can see that this isn't exactly news to her ears.

"I'm not in the mood for games right now, ok? I just want to know the truth. Have you two been fooling around behind my back?"

"Mia, how could you even think that? I'll be honest, we've flirted a little, sure, but nothing ever happened. And if it did I wouldn't have let it. I'm not that kind of person, Mia."

I sighed. "I know you're not. But you can see where I'm coming from, right?"

"Yeah. And I'm sorry if you feel betrayed, but I didn't do anything wrong."

"I believe you," I sighed again. "So are you going to go out with him now?"

I could see a smile creeping onto her lips. "I dunno. I haven't thought about it. But…would you mind?"

"No, I guess not. I think I knew Felix wasn't right for me anyway."

"Really? You wouldn't mind? Because he's so much nicer than all these losers Maggie and I have been finding recently. And I really do like him."

"Good. I hope something comes of it then."

And I'm not lying either. Now that I think about it, I think Felix and I are better off as friends. And I think he and Hayley would make a good couple.

I think.

* * *

Click ahead for the next chapter… 


	26. Twenty Six

Disclaimer: Meg owns everyone but Holly.

* * *

Michael's POV...

I completely forgot about reading the first book for Book Club. I spent most of last night rushing through it, so I'm tried as hell today, but at least I've read it. I just hope I'm conscious enough to remember what it was about in case I get called upon to talk about it.

"I can't believe you're going back to that place. It'll suck the life out of you, Michael," Holly informed me.

"Or maybe it'll be what keeps me sane," I thought to myself.

"Yep, you sure you don't want to come back? I'm sure Greg won't remember you walked out last week."

"Uh, no thanks. I'll be right."

"Ok, then. See you later." A kiss on the cheek and I was out of there.

It's so much more of a hassle getting to school now that we don't live on campus, but we gotta do what we gotta do, I guess.

I finally arrived, a few minutes late due to traffic, and snuck into a seat in the back row. I didn't even notice until after I'd sat down who was sitting next to me: Mia.

Oops. Should I move? Is that what she would want?

I looked at her and tried to signal to her if she wanted me o move or not, but she just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you want me to move?" I whispered.

She shook her head at me, so I stayed put and pulled out my book.

Greg outlined his views on the symbolism of the book and then invited us to chat with those around us about our own views.

Figuring Mia would turn to the person on her other side, I turned to the guy on my other side, but he'd already found a partner.

I reluctantly turned back to Mia, to see her staring at me, a cheeky grin on her face. "You don't want to discuss the book with me?" she asked. The person on her other side is already talking to someone else.

"No, of course not. I just thought it would be the other way around."

"Michael, I think we can both discuss a _book_ without things getting complicated."

"Ok...let's do it then." I turned bright red as soon as the words came out. "Uh, I mean, let's _discuss_ the book."

She raised her eyebrows at me again, but didn't say anything about it. "Well, actually, I only read half of it," she admitted instead.

No wonder she doesn't mind talking to me, she'd be too embarrassed to admit that to anyone else, so she'd pretend, and then get herself into all sorts of problems when it comes to the end of the book.

"So you want me to tell you what happens?" I asked, quite enjoying having the upper hand.

"If you don't mind..." she replied, a shy smile on her face.

"So I spent all of last night reading this, and you just...don't bother. How is that fair, Thermopolis?"

"Oh, come on! It's not that big a deal! I'll read it later. And next time we do a book and you don't read it, I'll be the first one to help you out."

"You better."

I explained the book to her and it was a good thing I did because Greg asked us to stand up and talk about it once we were finished. Mia pulled it off quite nicely.

"You're a lifesaver," she gushed as we walked out of the library. "It's one thing to turn up unprepared to a lecture, but quite another to do it to a voluntary class."

"You owe me, remember that. You have to read next month's book."

"Yeah, yeah."

I turned to walk down the school driveway to exit the grounds, but she called me back. " Hey, where are you going?"

"Oh, uh...I moved off campus. We needed our own place for the baby stuff and all..."

"Oh. Right. Well, I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, next week. If not before." I watched her disappear into her dorm room building, and then I walked off the school property myself.

- - -

Jack and Amelia Hunter stood smiling in the doorway of our apartment. I gaped uncouthly at them.

"Surprise!" Holly's mom cried, as if it were a surprise party of something.

"Er...hi. Come in," I stepped aside and they walked past. I can already sense Jack is giving the apartment the once over. I just hope he takes into consideration how much stuff Holly had and how little time we've had to put everything away.

"Mom! Dad!" Holly cried, running out of the bedroom as soon as she heard them.

"Um, not that I mind, of course, but what brings you here?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"Well, Holly mentioned to us that you were having some problems with furniture and baby things so we thought we'd offer some help."

Funny that Holly never mentioned talking to her parents to me. Maybe that's because she knew how I'd feel about it.

Pissed off, that is.

Because I don't want charity. Least of all from her rich, holier-than-thou parents.

"We really don't need any help," I said through gritted teeth, giving Holly a death glare at the same time. "But thanks for the offer."

"Nonsense, son. You don't even have a couch. And what were you planning on changing the baby's diapers on? If not a proper changing table then at least a normal table with a mat, but you don't even have that! We'll just help you out with one or two things to get you started."

"That really isn't necessary," I insisted.

"I won't take no for an answer, Michael," Jack told me, and that was the end if it.

- - -

One or two things to get us started turned out to be a hell of a lot more than that.

Holly's ecstatic; we now have actual furniture, not make-do stuff. And we have a cot, a changing table and a million other things for the baby. Our tiny apartment is crowded.

And I have to be gracious about it.

"Well thanks for everything, Jack, Amelia," I said to them as they were finally leaving. "We'll pay you back for everything as soon as we can."

"No, no. It's our gift. For the baby," he said, seeing the gleam in my eyes: my pride. He knew I wouldn't just accept this stuff, but that I wouldn't turn it away if it was for the baby. I'm not cold hearted or anything.

"Well, thanks then. We really do appreciate it."

"Call us if you need anything else. Anything at all," Amelia told me, kissing me goodbye on the cheek.

"Ok, we will," I lied, shutting the door behind them.

I turned around to my fiancé, she's cowering by the bedroom door.

"You," I said sternly. "Are never calling your parents ever again."

"But, Michael, it all turned out ok! Look at everything we got! You said it yourself, we can barely afford food. And you haven't got a proper job yet, when did you think we were going to be able to afford this? In five years? When the baby's too old to need this stuff?"

"That's not the point."

"I know it's not. But can't you just make it the point? Can't you just be happy? You're never happy, Michael. Be happy." Her faced pouted at me convincingly, not the pout she uses when she wants a second icecream. I think she's sincere.

Whoa, guilt trip.

"I am happy, Hol. I'm happy about our baby." I walked over and patted her stomach. "You know I want our baby."

"It's just too bad you don't want me," she replied sadly, looking away from me.

I lifted her face with one hand, the other still resting on my son, and I looked her directly in the eyes. "Hey," I said softly. "Give it time. I want to, I'm trying. More than anything I'm trying."

She nodded and I kissed her.

* * *

Another double update soon. Don't give up on the story, things will eventually get better for our separated lovers, you just have to have faith. 


	27. Twenty Seven

Another double for ya. Don't lose that faith…

Disclaimer: Meg owns almost all.

* * *

Mia's POV...

_Ring, ring_

I rolled over and grabbed for the phone, knocking over a book and my lampshade in the process.

Whoever's ringing at this time in the morning had better be worth it.

"Hello?" I asked, crankily.

"Amelia! Good afternoon! Although I suppose it's morning there isn't it? I didn't wake you did I?"

"Of course not, Grandmere. I'm always awake at five thirty in the morning."

Somehow, my sarcasm flew right over her head.

"Oh, Amelia, princesses should never rise before six am! But since you're already awake, there's no harm in still talking."

"Uh huh." I stifled a yawn and silently cursed my grandmother's name.

"Well your father and I have booked our vacation. We'll be staying at the Plaza of course, and we'll be coming in approximately five weeks, on the twenty seventh...Are you writing this down, Amelia?"

"Uh huh," I lied. She'll no doubt call me again to remind me before she leaves. Probably multiple times.

"Good. So now you know when to expect us. How's things?"

"Um, fine."

"How's that bloke you were telling me about? What was his name? Feeley?"

"Felix."

"Yes, that sounds about right. How is it going with him?"

"He's dating my room mate now," I told her, sneaking a look over at Hayley, who'd managed to stay asleep this whole time.

"He's what? Honestly, Amelia, these...American's you get involved with, the nerve of them! If you'd only let me fix you up with one of these lovely Genovian lads I have picked out. They'd never dream of doing anything like that! Just promise me you'll think about it."

"Yeah, whatever, Grandmere."

- - -

Later that day I walked back into my dorm room from my first class of the day, to find Hayley and Felix in a rather compromising position.

"Oh, hey, Mia," Hayley said as soon as she heard my purposely loud shutting of the door.

"Please, don't stop on my account. I can go somewhere else."

"No, that's ok. I should get going anyway. See you later, Hayles." He kissed her on the cheek and stood up. "See you, Mia."

"Yeah, bye."

"Sorry about that," Hayley apologised as soon as Felix had shut the door behind him.

"That's ok, I'll knock first from now on. Did I interrupt the first kiss?"

Hayley nodded shyly, and she's never shy.

"So when are you guys going out? For real, I mean. Like on a date."

"He asked me to come see the band tonight, does that count?"

"Sure it does."

"Can you come with me? Maggie too."

"What? You don't want us dragging along."

"Please?" she begged.

"We'd only be in the way."

"But you wouldn't be! When he's on stage I'm going to be by myself anyway. Or else I'd have to hang out with the other girlfriends, and you more than anyone should not be cruel enough to make me hang out with Holly. Come on, please?"

"Urgh, all right! I'm not promising anything but I'll ask Maggie and see what she says."

"Yes! I love you! And don't worry about Mags, I already spoke with her and she's coming."

"Well then I guess I am too then."

- - -

A few hours later Lars had sweet talked his way into the bar and we were just waiting for them to start.

Felix left us and disappeared back stage.

"He's so sweet," Hayley said, a dreamy look in her eyes. "And this is so cool!"

We sat down on a couch at one side of the dance floor. We have a pretty good view of the stage which is good for Hayley, but I don't particularly want to see Michael.

I just hope he's not stupid enough to sing 'Tall Drink of Water'. I know I've listened to his cd enough to push past it, but I don't know if I could handle it in public.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the lights dimmed and they walked on stage.

Michael, being the lead singer, stepped up to the microphone and said, "Thanks for coming to see us! We're Mondavi and we hope you enjoy the show!"

He was just about to start playing when someone from the crowd screamed out "_I want to have your baby!"_

Michael laughed and called back, "Sorry, but someone already beat you to it!" I just know somewhere off stage, Holly is beaming proudly.

Then he saw me looking at him and turned as white as a ghost. I guess he didn't know I was here.

It took him a second to collect himself, but then he started playing.

"Are you ok?" Maggie asked, shouting over the music.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of what he just..."

"Maggie, I'm fine. Just drop it."

She may have forgotten about it, but I sure didn't. I'm listening to the music but I'm not taking it in; I'm not enjoying it. I can't get it out of my head.

To my relief, they never played 'Tall Drink of Water' during the original songs. But then they announced a quick break before cover songs. So who knows what they'll play next.


	28. Twenty Eight

Disclaimer: Meg owns almost all.

* * *

Michael's POV...

I called for an impromptu break between the original songs and the covers, I need to talk to Felix before continuing. No wait, I need to knock some sense into him.

"Are you ok, Moscovitz?" he asked, following me off stage.

"Am I ok? Am I ok? No, I'm not OK! _She's_ here!"

"Who's here?" he asked. I can't believe he has no clue.

"Mia, you dope! Why is she here? I thought you weren't into her?"

"She came with Hayley. And Hayley came with me. Is there a problem? I thought everything was cool."

"No, everything is not cool. I'm scrapping 'Creep' and 'Here Today, Gone Tomorrow' from the set list."

"What? You can't do that! That'll muck everything up. We already scrapped 'Tall Drink' for you, the others stay."

"Felix," I said threateningly, looking him right in the eyes.

"What's the problem, Moscovitz? She's moved on, you've moved on, everyone's moved on. So just play the damn songs and get over it."

I stared at his back as he walked away from me. He's right, but it still angers me. He could have at least warned me that she'd be here. Is that too much to ask?

I took a few more minutes to calm down, then I got the guys together and we walked back on stage.

When it came to playing 'Creep' I didn't dare look in Mia's direction. I either looked in the complete opposite direction or I closed my eyes.

And when we played the jazzed up version of 'Here Today, Gone Tomorrow' I had my eyes closed the entire time. At the end an involuntary tear rolled down my cheek, I just couldn't hold it back. But I doubt anyone saw it. At least I hope not.

It's a good thing no one knows about the significance of 'Here Today', especially Holly. But of course Mia knows. And when I opened my eyes as I was playing the last few chords, I saw Lars walking out of the side door, obviously following Mia.

- - -

The baby is due in just over two months and I have no job yet! I have no way of supporting it once it's born. I'm already a failure of a father and I'm not even a father yet.

I may not have completely graduated yet, but I need to go out and find a job now. I don't think I can hold out much longer before Holly's parents come back to spread their riches. All in the name of the baby, of course.

By the end of this week I _will _have a full time, high paying job waiting for me when I graduate.

Or...I'll have a full time, paying job that I have to start now so they don't pass me over.

Either way it'll be peace of mind for me. And if they let me start now, just part time, then that's even better.

Money now, yes please.

But for now, I have another book club meeting to get to.

I didn't walk in late this time, but since most of the seats were already taken, I sat in the same one as last week.

Mia walked in just after me and out of the corner of my eye I could see her hesitate as to where to sit. After what seemed like a lifetime, she sat next to me, but didn't address me and didn't look at me.

I made the first move, sensing that that was what she expected. "So did you read the book yet?" I asked quietly, so no one else would know she hadn't read it yet.

"Uh huh. Finally."

"Good."

Silence.

Silence with Holly is heaven .Silence with Mia is painful. But I dare not make the first move again; the ball is in _her _court this time.

"So, um, I saw you guys on Saturday night. You were good. Unfortunately I had to leave early, something came up. But what I saw was good."

"Thanks. So why did you have to leave? Nothing bad happened, right?"

Does this make me a bad person?

"Oh, um... I just had to get home..." she mumbled something under her breath, all I heard was, "... Rocky..."

"What about Rocky? Is he ok?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine now," she said, and I could tell she regretted lying in the first place.

That was the last we spoke all lesson. When it came time to discuss the proposed essay questions, Mia turned to the person on her left and I to the person on my right.

The discussion wasn't the same as last week though; last week was fun. Maybe it's because I never woke up with me arms around Ashley, feeling as happy as if I were in heaven.

Ok, that's a weird train of thought, because Ashley's a guy.

After class ended I made a point of trying to talk to her. I don't want to hassle her and I don't want to overstep her 'no-friends' boundary, but I want to talk at least be able to discuss books in the club with her.

"Mia!" I called out.

She turned around to face me, her blonde hair flying across her face from the cold wind, and suddenly I didn't know what to say.

"Yes?" she asked, rather formally I thought.

"Um... How are you?"

"Fine." She turned to leave but I stopped her.

"No, wait. Are you really? I mean, with Felix and Hayley; with your grandmother coming; with Saturday night... I saw you leave..."

She flushed slightly. "I told you. Something came up and I had to go..." I could tell even she didn't believe her charade would pull off.

"Look, Mia, I just want to know that you're ok. With everything."

She met my gaze evenly; her eyes boring into mine. She stayed silent for a minute, but then she said, "And what if I said I wasn't, Michael? What would you do? Would you attempt to comfort me, tell me everything is going to be ok? Or would you run back to the safety of your pregnant fiancé?"

I didn't answer her and she continued. "You can't help me anymore, Michael. It doesn't work that way. So don't ask me how I am, just accept that I'm fine and leave it at that. I'll see you at the next Book Club meeting."

With that, she turned and walked away, leaving me standing there taking it all in.

She's totally right, of course. What would I have said if she'd broken down and started crying? I know what I would have wanted to do, but I don't think that would have been right.

Lars raised his eyebrows at me and nodded, before following her into her dorm building.

I turned and left, running back to my pregnant fiancé, I suppose.


	29. Twenty Nine

I'll update something else, probably the Detention Club, when I get back from my road trip (I'm going to Sydney for a music festival, woot!). And since this is nearing the end, they'll all be single updates for this for now on.

Disclaimer: Meg owns all but what I made up.

* * *

Mia's POV...

Honestly, the nerve of him! Asking how I am!

How does he think I am? Happy? Content? Blissful? No. I'm not. I'm polar opposite to those things.

My world has crashed down around me and I don't know how to put it back together. I'm failing my classes. Literally. Two of my professors have already told me I'll need to take Summer classes to stay on top of things. But how can I take Summer classes when I have to spend Summer in Genovia?

Speaking of Genovia, my grandmother and father are arriving soon, which is stressing me out. I just know they'll be on my back about school. Failure is not acceptable in the Renaldo family.

And not only do I have family and school issues, but my love life is in shambles.

The love of my life left me for his skinny, slutty ex-girlfriend and they're going to live happily ever after with their beautiful children, and the guy who was supposed to help me move on from said love of my life ditched me for my room mate.

And he asks me if I'm ok!

No, I think not. I think I am about as far from ok as it can get. But you know, I'm always wrong about these things; things in my life can always get worse.

Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts, that's what I need to keep doing. Think positive. Don't let anyone see that you are anything other than fine.

Some people say bottling your emotions up is a bad, un-healthy thing to do. But I think I'm running out of options here.

After taking a minute to practise my slow, calming breathing exercises, I opened the door to my dorm room and put a huge grin on my face.

"Why are you so happy?" Hayley asked.

"Oh, no reason. Have you eaten yet? Do you feel like pizza?"

"Sure."

Pizza will make me calm and happy. I hope.

- - -

Staying calm and appearing happy occasionally works.

I'm still failing my classes, but I've spoken to my professors and I'm going to work around the Summer school thing, and still pass this year.

They seemed impressed that I was so clam and happy when I spoke to them about it.

So it totally works.

It even worked when I walked into Book Club this week. I was afraid Michael would be on the edge of his seat after the way I spoke to him last week, but I simply sat down and spoke to him normally, showing him that I'm fine that that whatever I said last week didn't mean that I'm not truly ok.

Because if he doesn't believe me, I don't think I can make myself believe that I'm happy. Deep down, I know I'm not.

So I made a few stupid jokes, and he laughed. It was a good idea, because who jokes around when they're not happy? No one. Except me.

"It's good to see you smiling," he said, as if it's been years since I've done it. Which it so hasn't been. I've just been making an extra special effort to put on a happy front recently.

"What is there not to smile about?" I asked, smiling again.

"That's a good attitude. I wish I could be like that." He said it with a look in his eyes that I can only register as sadness.

"Why can't you be? It doesn't take much; just positive thinking. Like Tink says, 'Think happy thoughts'."

"Tink?" Michael had a confused look on his face, but he also looked as if he wanted to burst out laughing any second. Most likely about me.

"Tinkerbell. From Peter Pan."

"Oh, Tink! I get you. Ok, happy thoughts. I can do that."

"Good. Because everyone deserves to be happy."

Too bad not everyone is though.

- - -

A few weeks later and I'm still acting as happy as a clown.

But acting happy is not as easy as it sounds. And it's physically exhausting too. I'm spent. I just want to crawl into a hole and die, never to get out again.

But happy people don't do that. And I'm a happy person. Happy people keep going and they don't give up. And when it comes to reading the new book for Book Club, they do it.

…Except when they're failing their classes and have absolutely no time to read anything extra.

I ran into Michael on the way to the library.

"Oh, thank God. Quickly, what was the book about this time?" I asked him.

"What? I didn't read it! I got a job and have been working non stop. And I'm studying for Finals AND I have a pregnant woman to take care of! You said you were going to read it this time!"

"Well I've been busy too."

"Oh crap. What are we going to do? Is this is the last book for this year? No more until next year? Not that I'll be here next year though."

"Yeah, this one goes for the last few weeks of the school year...I know! Follow me!"

I grabbed him by the arm and we ran up the stairs to the buildings rooftop.

"Thermopolis, what are we doing here?" Michael asked breathlessly once we crashed through the door.

"Hiding out."

"We're hiding out from our Book Club?"

"Uh huh. I know it sounds ridiculous, hiding because we haven't done our homework for a voluntary class, but we can't go in there without having read it."

"But why are we on the roof?"

"Well if we stay in the buildings people will think we're strange, just wandering around. And we can't go to my dorm room because Hayley has Felix over. They're supposedly studying."

"Ok, then. So long as I know that it's not because you're crazy."

"Oh, I am crazy," I told him, grinning. "But there is a logical reason to being on the roof."

We sat down against the wall while Lars stood guard at the door.

Suddenly I remembered something. "Do you remember the time Lilly wanted to protest against the cheerleaders uniforms?"

"Yes!" Michael cried. "She arranged a sit-in in protest but no one turned up except for you and Tina."

"She was so upset, but it was so funny!"

We spent half an hour reminiscing ridiculous stories from High School, until we were both laughing hysterically and couldn't control ourselves. And for a second, I was actually happy. Not faking happy, but _happy_.

Eventually the laughter ceased and we just looked at each other, both feeling the effects of our euphoric state.

I gulped, sensing that he was feeling the same emotions as I was.

"Think happy thoughts," I told myself. But the happy thoughts that came were not thoughts I should have been thinking.

I was just about to look away, possibly even stand up, when he took me by surprise by pulling my face towards him and kissing the life out of me.


	30. Thirty

Disclaimer: Meg owns almost everything.

* * *

Michael's POV...

What am I doing? I've turned into THAT guy. The dirt bag that cheats on his pregnant fiancé. The guy I swore I'd never be.

Realising this, I pulled back and just looked her in the eyes. She looked back, no doubt thinking exactly the same thing as me: that this is completely wrong.

I broke the eye contact by dropping my head slowly, as if in reverence. Then I stood up and walked towards the door.

It was as if everything was in slow motion; the standing up, the walking away, the pat on the back Lars gave me as I walked through the door, and the sound of Mia softly crying. That was the worst. Because I knew I had caused it, and I also knew I couldn't do anything about it. I can't comfort her, I can't pull her into my arms and tell her everything is going to be ok, I can't do anything.

Except run back to my pregnant fiancé.

-

"How was Book Club" Holly asked, looking up from a book she'd been given for birthing classes.

"Fine" I mumbled, hoping she wouldn't ask any more about it.

"Michael, you know how the baby is due is a few weeks"

How could I forget? Other than the fact that Holly has completely ballooned up compared to her usual petite size, I've been working non stop trying to scrape enough money together to support the baby.

"Yeah" I replied, opting to leave out sarcastic comments about not being able to forget the fact.

"Well, we've got everything for the baby now. And we've got our apartment to live in... And well, everything is sorted out. Except..."

"Except what" I asked. What more is there to do?

"Except our wedding."

Oh. That. I completely forgot about the ritual that will convert Holly from my fiancé to my wife, forever attaching her to my hip, no doubt. Or my hip pocket, more likely.

"What about it"

"Mom and I have been planning it for ages, there's nothing for you to worry about, but I want to run through it with you. After all, it's your wedding too."

"Uh huh." I tried not to sound like the idea of it wasn't scaring me to my very core.

"So do you want to go through it tonight? I have pictures and everything."

Looking through plans for the wedding was the last thing I want to do after what's happened tonight, but if I put it off tonight, I'll probably never go through it with her and I'll end up wearing a pink tux or something.

"Sure."

"Great! You go snuggle up in bed and I'll get the stuff"

A few minutes later she slid into the bed next to me. Although maybe 'slid' isn't the right word to use, maybe 'bulldozed her way in' is better.

"Here" she said, pushing a flyer into my hands. "This is for the Merchants Gardens, it's not that far from my parents place. Mom and I were thinking we could hire out a gazebo and have the wedding there. Then there's just a reception place just down the road."

"Uh huh" I mumbled. "Sounds cool."

"And this is the dress I picked out." She started flipping through a huge bridal magazine, full of expensive looking dresses.

"Uh, Holly? Isn't it bad luck for me to see the dress before the wedding"

"I thought it was just bad luck to see me in it"

I shrugged my shoulders and she passed me the book nonetheless.

"Hmm, that's nice" I told her, while reading the fine print in the bottom corner. But there was nothing mentioned about a price.

"But, Holly, this looks pretty expensive."

"Oh, yeah. It was."

"Wait, you mean you already have it" I asked, practically suffering an embolism.

"Uh, huh. It's still at the store, it hasn't been altered yet because we're going to wait until after the baby. But it's all ready to be fitted."

"How much was it"

"Michael, don't worry. Mom paid for it. It didn't even go on my credit card. Don't worry, honey."

Don't worry? How can I not worry when she goes around spending thousands of dollars without telling me? Even if it's not our money she's spending.

She obviously didn't notice my shock though, since she shoved pictures of flowers in my hands next.

"These are the centre pieces...And these are the bouquets for me and the bridesmaids...And these are to decorate the gazebo with."

I nodded along dumbly. Why am I supposed to care about the flower designs?

"Now, Michael, we need to discuss the guest list. We need to add in your guests, then cut down the total number to just three hundred."

Cut it down to three hundred? I don't even know three hundred people, let alone three hundred I'd want at my wedding!

"Three hundred? We'll be lucky to get one hundred, Hol."

"On the contrary. I already have over three hundred names, and we still have to add your numbers."

"Where did you get three hundred names from"

"College, High School, Elementary School, people I grew up with, my parents' friends, my extended family...I got to three hundred quite easily."

"Ok, maybe if you included everyone you've ever considered a friend or friend of a friend, you could get to three hundred, but, Holly, do we really need three hundred guests? Remember we have to provide these people with a full dinner."

"Michael, stop worrying about money. Don't you want a big wedding? With all of your family and friends"

"No" I answered truthfully. "I'm just inviting mom, dad, Lilly, and about half a dozen friends."

"Half a dozen" She gulped at the words, not believing them.

"Yes. But you know, I'd be happier if we just eloped to Vegas or something. Wouldn't that be fun"

"Fun? Vegas?" She practically started choking. "Are you out of your mind? Michael, we are having a big wedding. And we are having three hundred guests. And it is going to be perfect. Now you have to think about your guest list and who your best man is going to be. When you have your list finalised we can go from there. But that is all you have to do for it. Leave everything else to me."

I think she's genuinely upset about my demeanour, possibly even hurt by it.

And while I was kidding about Vegas (I think), I know I really don't want a huge fairytale wedding.

Hell. I don't even want a wedding to start with!


	31. Thirty One

Uh, for anyone who thinks this is the last chapter, it's not. There's 40 chapters, so we still have a couple to go. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Meg owns most characters.

Dedicated to Kristin : )

* * *

Mia's POV... 

I walked into my dorm room in a daze, completely oblivious to everything around me.

I stumbled over to my bed, kicked off my shoes and climbed under the covers.

"Um, are you ok, Mia?" I faintly heard Hayley call out.

I didn't respond. I just rolled over and closed my eyes, hoping I could fall asleep and never wake up again.

-

I didn't get out of bed this morning. I just didn't see the point in doing so. I changed out of yesterdays outfit and into my pyjamas and that was the extent of it.

Class starts in a few minutes, but I have absolutely no intention of going. And I probably won't go tomorrow either. Or Thursday. Or Friday.

What's the point? I can't keep my happy face on a second longer. Let's face it, I'm not happy. I haven't been happy in a long time, with the exception of talking to Michael last night; but look where that happiness led. To the complete opposite.

"Mia, you're going to be late," Hayley told me, while she rushed around the room looking for all her books. "Come on, get up."

I moaned and rolled over so I'm now facing the wall.

"Come on, Mia. At least tell me what the cause of this sudden depression is; you've been so happy recently."

So much she knows.

The bed shifted as she sat to the side of me; but I chose to ignore her. What good is talking about it going to do? What good is talking going to do at all?

"Hey," she said softly, gently stroking my arm. "You can tell me, you know. Whatever it is."

I shrugged her off and she stood up; a minute later I heard her leaving.

I settled back into bed, prepared to stay here all day, but only a few minutes after Hayley had left I heard a key in the lock.

Great, she's back.

But it wasn't Hayley, it was Lars.

"Princess? Have you forgotten about your class this morning?"

"No," I replied. For some reason I don't mind answering him. I don't want to pour my heart out to him or anything, but I'll briefly answer his questions.

"Are you not going then?"

"No."

"Do you want to...talk about it?"

"No."

I heard him breathe a sigh of relief and I almost burst out laughing. But I don't have the energy to laugh. Or the will power.

"So you're going to stay in bed all day?"

"Yep."

"Would you like me to bring you anything? Breakfast?"

"No."

"Ok, well if you need me I'll just be next door."

He left me alone again, just like I am anyway. Alone, that is.

-

I woke a few hours later hungry; suddenly I wish I'd asked Lars for breakfast.

But oh well. I can't be bothered getting up and getting anything, or even getting up and asking Lars to go get me cold sesame noodles.

I'll just put up with the stomach growls. I'll push past it.

-

When Hayley came back, I was awake, but crying softly.

"Mia, please let me help you!" she said, sitting back down on my bed.

"I'm fine," I managed to say.

"No, you're not. And I don't think you've been fine for a while now, have you?"

I slumped back down into the bed and pulled the covers up to my chest.

"Mia, please," she pleaded.

I didn't say anything; I didn't even look at her, I just stared blankly out.

"Are you hungry? Have you eaten anything today?" she asked me after a few minutes.

No response.

"How about I order some Chinese? Or a vegetarian pizza? Will that help make you feel better?"

Nothing can make me feel better. I'm past the point of feeling better. Although I didn't tell her that, my stomach chose to answer for me, letting out a monstrous rumble.

"I thought so. I'll get you something to eat."

She returned a little later with both Chinese and a pizza.

The smell was delicious, it was making me nauseous though. And I don't have the energy to eat either.

"Eat something, Mia. You'll make yourself sick."

I don't care. I just don't care anymore. I don't think I can feel any worse than I do right now.

After half an hour of trying to persuade me to eat, she wrapped up the leftovers and put them in the tiny bar fridge for later.

-

The next morning was the same. "Are you going to get up today, Mia?" she asked me.

No answer, I just went back to sleep.

Lars came back before noon. I guess Hayley told him I was still in bed when she left this morning.

"Princess, can I get you anything?"

"Mmm..."

"Yes? What would you like? Food? I'll come back with something."

He came back not long after with a big bottle of water and a soft fruit bar.

I gladly took them. At least the fruit bar doesn't take much effort to eat.

I feel really dirty, not having showered yesterday or today, but oh well. It's not like I'm going anywhere. I only sneak out to the bathroom when it's absolutely necessary, and I always wait until no one else is around.

-

Ok, depressed and bed ridden or not, I need a shower. It's been three days!

I waited until Hayley had left and when most people would be gone too, and then I got out of bed to do it.

The warm water feels good, but not good enough to keep me from getting into a clean pair of pyjamas and climbing back into bed.

Which is where I stayed for three more days.


	32. Thirty Two

Michael's POV...

Holly thinks she's having a break down; she's stressing over not being a good mother. It's too early in the morning to be doing this!

"Seriosuly, Michael, I'm going to be a horrible mother! My own child is going to hate me!"

"That's not tue. He'll love you. And you might not know everything about parenthood yet, but we'll learn. We'll get through it together."

"No. I won't be a good mother, I just know it. I don't know anything about children or babies! I always hated my cousins and I was glad to have been an only child!"

"You'll feel differently once the baby is here, Holl. It'll be ok, believe me."

"Nuh uh. If you think I'm having this baby, you're mad! I want it out now! Gone! I'm huge, I'm uncomfortable, I can't sleep, I can barely move. I always need to pee, you'd think this kid was using my bladder as a punching bag! And he kicks like you wouldn't believe. I know you've felt him kicking, but that's nothing compared to what it's like when it's inside you! Oh God, just get it out already!"

Whoa, she's scaring me. Pregnant women with raging hormones are definitely dangerous.

"Hey," I said calmly. "Calm down. It's not good to get stressed out, for you or for the baby. You've still got a few weeks to go before it's ready to come out, there's nothing I can do."

"It's not fair," she moaned. "It's easy enough for you to say, you're not the pregnant one."

"You think this has been easy for me?"

"You know what I mean."

"I know what'll make you feel better. How about we get out that book of baby names and pick out our favourites?"

"Ok," she nodded and sat back down on the couch.

"Ok, let's turn to the boys section," I said, flipping to the middle part of the book.

"What about Michael?" Holly asked, before I'd even gotten to the boys section.

"Hmm, I dunno... Maybe as a middle name?"

"Ok, write it down so we don't forget it. We can pick a middle name from the list too."

I wrote 'Michael' down at the top of the list.

"I like William," she said.

William? That's such an old fashioned name. But I wrote it down anyway, I don't want to anger her anymore by refusing to even consider her suggestions.

"Noah," I said. "And Julian. I like those names."

"Fergus."

Seriously, does she hate our child?

We flipped through the book for quite a while; eventually we had a whole page of possible names. Although a lot of them were horrible suggestions of Holly's. Who would want to name their kid Cletus?

"There," I said, closing the book and putting it down. "We'll narrow it down from there. But now, I'm really late for class. And I have work after that, so I won't be home until late."

"Ok," she said, pouting her lip.

It's not my choice to have to work straight after school. Believe me, if I didn't have to, I wouldn't. But if I don't show up they won't hold the position for me after I graduate.

And I'm not even going to Book Club. Although, even if I didn't have to work, after last week, I don't think I'd be going anyway.

"I'll wait up for you."

"It might be really late, you'll probably fall asleep."

"Well then wake me up."

"Ok." Not. Once she finally gets asleep I'm not waking her! She'd only complain about not being able to get back to sleep! "And don't stress out, ok? It's really not good."

"Yes, sir!" Holly mocked, kissing me good bye as I left.

I arrived on campus more than half an hour late for my first class. Just as I was entering the building I ran into Lars.

"Oh, hey, Lars," I said as I continued to walk. Then it hit me. "Wait, what are you doing by yourself? Shouldn't you be in a lecture with Mia?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" I'll admit, whenever I hear those words I start to panic. They're generally don't have good connotations.

"She hasn't gotten out of bed since Monday night..."

"What? But today's Monday! You mean in a whole week she hasn't left her room?"

"Yes. But not just her room, she hasn't gotten out of bed. She's not eating, she's not even talking."

"But... Is she sick? What's wrong with her?"

"I think she's had a break down, Michael," he told me.

"A break down?" I asked, thinking of Holly and her 'break down'. "So this is my fault then." It was more like a statement than a question.

Lars hesitated to answer me, which cemented the guilt further in my mind.

"I think it's been coming for a while now. She's been pretending that everything is fine, but it's not. She hasn't been ok in a long time."

What have I done?

"Do you think she'll be ok? Should we get a doctor?"

"Her mother came by to see her, I spoke to her about it. She's going to take her to see a doctor if she can get her out of bed. Or else she'll send one to see her in her dorm room. And Prince Phillippe and the Dowager Princess are arriving later today, they'll no doubt do something."

"Do you think it would help if I spoke to her?"

"I don't know, Michael. She isn't speaking to anyone, you might just make things worse... Sorry."

"Can you just ask her if she want to see me? Please? I won't go in the room unless she tells you she wants to see me."

Lars thought about it for a minute. "Don't you have class?"

Who can think about class at a time like this?

"This is important. Just ask her Lars."

"Ok, come on. But if she doesn't want to see you then I think you should just stay away."

"I will. Thanks."

We walked around to Mia's building and climbed the stairs. Then Lars told me to wait outside the door as he went in.

But he didn't close the door properly and I could still hear and see what was going on.

"Princess?" Lars said softly as he entered the room. I can tell by the tone in his voice that he really does care about her. I guess it would be hard not to after being joined at the hip for as long as they have been.

Mia didn't answer. I can see a lump under the covers of the bed, but she isn't even moving.

"Princess, there's someone here to see you. Do you feel up to seeing anyone?"

"No," I heard her mutter.

"Not even Michael?"

She didn't answer him, she didn't move.

"Princess?"

No answer.

After a minute, Lars gave up and came back to the hallway. "I'm sorry, Michael," he said, closing the door behind him.

I nodded in reply.

"But I'll keep you posted on her progress."

"Please do."

I left for class with a heavy weight on my shoulders. How can I not feel guilty? What if Mia never recovers from this? I've robbed her of her personality. More than that, I've robbed her of her life!


	33. Thirty Three

In honour of the day the world stops to celebrate the birth of moi, I'm updating.

Oh, and rongbananas: you rock for liking Holly. Haha.

* * *

Mia's POV...

A faint voice calling my name woke me from my dream. Without opening my eyes I knew it was mom.

She's come to see me once already, but I wasn't very responsive. I haven't been very responsive with anyone.

I cracked open my eyes and briefly smiled at her; I don't want her to think I'm dead or anything.

"Mia, honey, do you think you can get up? There's someone I want you to see."

I groaned and rolled over to face the wall. I don't want to see anyone, and I especially don't want to get up to see anyone.

"Mia?"

No response. I can't even be bothered opening my mouth to say anything. Not even 'Go away'. Not that I want to tell mom to go away though. I don't want to talk to her, but she can stay.

Michael on the other hand...Lars told me he wanted to see me earlier, but do I want to see him? No. He's made my life a disaster enough already, and there's still a few weeks to go before Finals. I'd rather just stay out of his way.

"Mia, honey, are you sure you can't get up and come with me?

I just ignored her.

"Ok, I'll come back in a few hours then."

As soon as she left I fell back to sleep again. It's the only safe place for me these days. The only place where I can pretend the world is right. And happy.

A few hours later, I was lying there, just staring at the chipped peach-coloured ceiling. I reached over to my bed side table and fumbled around for my cherry Chap Stick; but not looking at what I was doing, I accidentally knocked it off the edge.

Since my lips are parched and dry and in desperate need of some moisture, I actually bothered to reach down to get it. I pulled it up, along with a tiny, baby blue vest with three ducks on the front.

Michael's vest. Michael and Holly's baby vest.

Not sure whether I should laugh or cry at my find, I simply clutched it to my chest and resumed staring at the ceiling.

Mom returned sometime later, and she brought with her the person I'm guessing is the person she'd wanted me to go with her to see: a Doctor.

"Hello, Mia," the woman said, sitting next to me on the bed and pulling out various instruments from her bag. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Ask away," I thought to myself. "But I may not answer." I didn't give her an actual response.

First she checked my pulse and my blood pressure while I just lay there unwillingly. Then she stuck a thermometer under my tongue and another one in my ear.

Finally she took out a note book and asked me why I didn't want to get out of bed.

I didn't answer her; I just looked at the wall.

"Is it a problem with school?" she asked,

No reply.

"Have you been eating?"

This wall needs a coat of paint.

"Have you been drinking enough water?"

Or maybe I could just cover it up with posters.

"Is there anyone you would feel comfortable talking to about this?"

Pictures of Fat Louie would do the trick. I should have enough to cover all the patches.

"What's that?"

I looked over at her to see what she meant, and I saw she was looking sceptically at the baby vest I still had clutched in my hand.

I quickly pulled it away and shoved it under the covers.

The doctor stood up and strode over to mom, who'd watched over the whole thing with a panicked expression.

"I think we should do a pregnancy test," I heard her whisper to mom. Mom's face turned white.

A pregnancy test! Ha! I so don't think so. _I'm_ not the one who's pregnant.

"Mia," mom hissed to me, rushing to my side. "Are you... pregnant?"

I didn't even dignify her assumption with a response.

A minute later, as mom was gently stroking the hair out of my face and the doctor was writing notes, someone barged through the door.

"Where is she?" Grandmere cried.

Great. Just great. Things just keep getting better.

"Clarrise!" Mom jumped up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation," she snapped, walking towards me.

"No, I mean, why are you HERE? Why didn't you go straight to the Plaza?"

"Because I heard about Amelia of course. Why else would I be here in this mouldy, no doubt flea infested building? I'm here to take charge of the situation!"

Grandmere sat down in the part of the bed mom had just vacated. "Amelia, what's this about you being...depressed?" She said it as if it was a curse word. "Why won't you get out of this bed? It smells, Amelia, and princesses should never smell."

Over her shoulder I saw dad enter the room; he looked apologetically at mom and then came over to me on the bed.

It feels just like at moment at the end of The Wizard of Oz, where everyone is crowded around Dorothy's bed, and she's just woken up from her dream.

Except instead of being happy and telling everyone how great it is to see them, I merely stared at them all looking at me.

"Hey, kiddo. Are you ok?" dad asked.

No reply. I haven't seen him in months and I don't even say hi to him. What does that say?

"Of course she's not ok, Phillippe! If she were _ok_ would she be lying in bed in this musty room? Open the window and let in some fresh air, for Pete's sake!"

Instead of talking back to Grandmere, dad just opened the window.

"Now," Grandmere said, turning back to mom. "What's going on health wise? What do we know?"

"That's what Dr. Peters is here for," mom said.

"Good. At least you're not completely useless then, Helen."

Mom looked like she was going to say something back, but dad motioned for her to let it go.

"So...Woman," Grandmere addressed Dr. Peters. "What can you tell us about Amelia?"

"Should we take this into the hallway?" Dr. Peters suggested.

"In front of all those pimply teenagers out there? No, here is fine."

"Ok, well Mia is basically depressed…about something. I would even go as far as to say she's suffered a break down."

Grandmere and mom gasped, dad looked solemn, but I wasn't fazed by the news. It doesn't mean anything to me. Nothing does anymore.

"What can we do?" mom asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"There are a number of things. You can remind her of how loved and wanted she is. You can get her to talk about whatever it is that has obviously upset her and you can remove the problem. Or remove her from it."

"Right, Amelia, whatever it is, you're coming back to Genovia with me right now! I'm removing you from the problem!"

"Wait!" mom cried. "We don't even know what the problem is, she can't just run away! Running away never helps!"

The adults argued for a minute while I lay in bed and thought about it.

Then I spoke up; for the first time in a week I actually said more than a few words at one time. "I want to go. I want to go to Genovia. For good."

Each of them turned to me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Excellent!" Grandmere finally exclaimed, rubbing her hands together gleefully.


	34. Thirty Four

Finally, one question that has been bugging you all, will be answered in this chapter…

* * *

Michael's POV...

I arrived home from work quite late. I'm absolutely exhausted so I'm going to go straight to bed. At least I can get a few hours sleep before class tomorrow morning.

It's such a vicious cycle.

I walked into the bedroom and was surprised to see Holly still awake; she's sitting up in bed. Damn. I was hoping she'd be asleep so I could just sleep too.

"Michael?" her voice rasped as she said it.

"What is it?" I rushed to her side.

"Uh, something doesn't feel right...Ow!...Nope, definitely not right...Oooh! Make it stop!"

"What is it? Is it contractions? Is the baby coming?" My heart has permanently set up camp in my throat.

"No. It can't be. It just can't be! We're not ready! It shouldn't be here for another few weeks! It's too early!"

She's starting to get hysterical now. Just the kind of mood she's worst in.

"Come on, I think we should get to the hospital."

I helped her out of bed and we hobbled out to hail a cab. Something that's not that difficult to do at this time of night, when you live in New York City.

Not long after and we were sitting in the emergency ward. Well, Holly is sitting, rather uncomfortably, and I was pacing.

"I'm going to call my parents. Let them know what's going on, ok?"

"Can you call my parents too?"

"Sure."

"But, Michael?"

"Yeah?" I stopped and turned to her.

"Don't be too long. I'm scared."

I grabbed her hand. "I'll just be at that pay phone, ok? You can see it from here, and if they take you into a room I'll come running back."

I let go of her hand and called both our parents. Her's said they'd come up in the morning and mine said they'd be here as soon as possible.

I got back to Holly and she was crippled with pain.

"Oh, it hurts so much, Michael!"

"It'll all be over soon," I told her, sitting beside her and taking her hand again.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, a doctor came and took her into an exam room.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said, causing my heart to skip a beat. "But the baby's not ready to come out yet."

"What do you mean?" I asked, glad that at least he hadn't told me that there was a complication with the baby, like it wasn't going to live or something.

"What she's suffering from is called Braxton Hicks contractions. They can often be confused with labour pains, and can sometimes be really painful. It's also called false labour. But believe me, she won't have the baby just yet. The pain should stop soon."

"Oh. Um, ok. Thanks," I said, feeling stupid.

We left the hospital as soon as Holly felt good enough to, and ran into mom and dad, who were running in as we were coming out.

"What's happening?" mom asked.

"False alarm. No baby," I told them.

"Oh," mom looked disappointed.

"Sorry to make you rush out here for nothing," Holly told them. I don't know whether or not she'd disappointed or relieved that the baby didn't come.

"No problem, honey," mom said, smiling at her and patting her gently on the shoulder.

Mom and dad have only met Holly a couple of times, and I know mom would have preferred me ending up with Mia than her, but she's never said anything bad about Holly. I think she likes her. I hope she does since I'm kind of stuck with her either way.

"We're just going to go home, it's been a long night," I told them, suddenly feeling just how long the night had been.

"Ok, we'll go home too then."

Holly and I got a cab back to our apartment and mom and dad got one to theirs.

When we got home, I called Holly's parents and told them not to come.

Then Holly and I collapsed into bed.

I'd already decided last night that I'll skip classes today; I'd never be able to keep my eyes open.

Holly and I are eating lunch now, or brunch I suppose since we slept through breakfast. "So are you happy or upset that the baby didn't come last night?" I asked her.

"I dunno. I mean, I guess if it'd come last night it'd all be over with now. But then we'd have a baby to look after. So this way we still get a few weeks to prepare for it and not have to deal with it. But then that means I still have the birth to go through with..."

"Yeah...I get what you mean. At least this way we still have time."

An hour later she wasn't in such a good mood about not having had it already.

To make matters worse, she dropped a fork and had real trouble bending down to pick it up.

After watching her struggle humorously for a good minute, I bent down to give her a hand.

"Urgh!" she cried, collapsing onto the couch. "I'm so sick of being fat and pregnant! I wish I had had it last night! At least then I could be relaxing in the hospital!"

I highly doubt either of us will ever be relaxing once the baby comes. Not for a good while anyway.

"Not too much longer," I said calmly.

"Easy for you to say! You know, if this was actually your baby it'd be a lot easier to deal with. It'd never give me false labour or make me too fat to pick up a damn fork!"

My heart stopped beating completely.


	35. Thirty Five

Wow. Way to get a reaction out of you people. I didn't think that many people were reading this.

Anywho, just to clarify, the last two chapters (Mia deciding to go to Genovia and Holly not having the baby) and the next two chapters are all happening at around the same time. So they finish off where they left off.

And I'm sure this chapter is going to piss a lot of you off, cos it's Mia's POV, so Michael's reaction to Holly's last comment will come in the NEXT chapter. Sorry!

* * *

Mia's POV...

Everyone in the room is staring at me. Mom's mouth is wide open, Grandmere is as happy as can be, and dad looks set to break up a fight between the two.

"Oh, Amelia! You have no idea how happy this makes me!" Grandmere gushed.

"Mia, no. You can't just leave!" mom cried. "You can't just run away. Running away never helps. Tell her, Jill."

The doctor, Jill, turned to me. "She's quite right, Mia. Running away without first addressing your problems is not the best idea out of all your options. It would be the last resort. You should really try to deal with it first."

"Nonsense," Grandmere interrupted. "You can sort yourself out in Genovia. We'll leave tomorrow morning, Amelia. Just pack what you need for now, we'll have the rest sent over."

"Now wait just a minute, Clarrise. Mia isn't going anywhere; she clearly isn't thinking straight. What she needs is me, not the Palace and royal duties."

Poor mom, she looks like she's going to cry.

Dad cut in, just as Grandmere was about to reply, most likely with something rude. "Why dont we just talk to Mia, make sure she really knows what she wants."

"Fine," Grandmere gave in. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "Amelia, what do you want to do? Stay here and get worse, or come back to Genovia with me and make a fresh start? You can start all over, forget about whatever it is that's keeping you like this."

She looks genuine. And she looks nice. She looks like the kind of doting grandmother I always wished I had.

I looked over at mom, she's looking at me eagerly, begging me not to go with her eyes. I hate breaking her heart.

"I'm sorry, mom, but I want to go...I need to."

Grandmere stood up triamphantly. "Well, that's settled then. Helen, we'll leave the rest of the packing to you. Amelia, just bring a small bag for now. Be ready to leave early tomorrow morning. I'm so glad you made this decision, it's clearly the best decision of your life."

God, I hope so.

* * *

"But... But you can't just leave!" Hayley cried.

I'm packing my bag now. I got up about an hour ago, once everyone had left, showered and then ate something. I feel so much better already. Not completely better, but better than I was.

"I am," was all I could say.

"But Finals are coming up! And you never even told me what went wrong! You just shut down, and now you're leaving? That's not right, Mia. You can't do this. It's not fair."

She's getting worked up, but I'm making no effort to calm her. Inside I want to. I want to apologise to her and hug her; I want to thank her for everything and I want to tell her that I'm going to be fine now. But outside I just want to crawl back into my bed and sleep forever. The only reason I'm up is because I know soon I'll be far away from my problems. Far away from Michael.

And far away from my pathetic life.

Grandmere's right. I can start over in Genovia, I can be a new Mia. One who hasn't had her heart irrapairably broken a million times.

"So when are you leaving?" she continued, after taking a minute to compose herself.

"Tomorrow morning," I replied quietly.

"What?" Hayley gasped again. "So soon? But what about all your stuff? What about school? What about saying goodbye to everyone?"

I shrugged, as if it all meant nothing to me. Which is kind of how it is. School doesn't mean a whole lot to me now, I'm still failing miserably; I don't think even Summer classes would help me now. And the only friends I care about saying goodbye to before I leave the country are Hayley and Maggie, Lilly and Tina. And I won't get to see Lilly and Tina at this late notice anyway.

"Fine," she said, actually sounding hurt. "If that's how it is, Mia."

Then she stormed out of the room, leaving me to pack in silence.

* * *

Hayley returned not long after. I've finished packing my bag and am just sitting on my bed. On top of the covers for a change.

In my hands I had Michael's baby vest, but as soon as the door opened I hid it beneath the covers.

Hayley walked in, with Maggie and Felix behind her.

"Hey, Mia," Felix and Maggie said, Hayley just folded her arms and said nothing.

"Hey," I replied.

"So, um, we hear you're leaving..." Felix said uncomfortably and I nodded in reply. "Well we just wanted to say goodbye."

"It's so sad, Mia!" Maggie cried. "I can't believe you're not coming back! I might never see you again!"

I sat there and watched as she flung herself at me. It's a weird sensation, just sitting there not bothering to do anything, like hug her back or push her off.

Eventually she pulled back and sat next to me. "So are you going to tell us what went wrong?"

I looked away and didn't answer her.

"Ok, fine." She patted my hand gently but I pulled it away.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, they left.

* * *

I'm leaving for my new life today. A life away from Michael Moscovitz.

Mom, Frank and Rocky are coming with me to the airport, I didn't even see Hayley before I left, she never came home last night.

Mom spent the entire drive trying to get me to change my mind, but I just looked out the window.

We walked through the dozen or so security screenings and into the waiting lounge. We're supposed to meet Grandmere and dad here, but to my surprise, there were a lot more people here than I expected: Hayley, Maggie, Felix, Tina and Lilly.

I was so overwhelmed, I can't help but smile; something I haven't done in a long time.

"Hi, guys."

"Geez, don't act happy to see us or anything," Lilly said.

"Sorry, Lil." I hugged both her and Tina at the same time. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Your mom told us of course. You can't just leave the country without telling us, and without saying goodbye! So we came at once!" Tina exclaimed exuberantly.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to make a big deal about it. I just want to get out of here."

Lilly nodded as if she understood. Out of all of them I think she's the one who understands the most, without understanding at all. It's weird like that.

I heard them announce my flight and began my goodbyes.

I thanked Maggie, Felix and Hayley, and apologised for my behaviour recently. I said goodbye to Tina and my family, shedding lots of tears along the way. And I left Lilly until last.

"Here," I said, pulling something out of the front pocket of my bag. "Do me a favour and give this to your brother? I don't think I'll be wanting it anymore."

Lilly eyed me and it strangely but all she said was, "Sure."

Finally it was time to get on board the plane. Time to move on, and not look back.


	36. Thirty Six

For Fizzie Lizzie.

And Happy Easter everyone! I hope the Easter Bunny came!

* * *

Michael's POV...

My eight month pregnant fiance just let it slip that it's not even my child.

I stared at her, my mouth open rather uncouthly. "What?" I asled calmly, more calmly than I'm actually feeling anyway.

She knew she'd stuffed up; I could see it in her eyes. They read, 'Oh, fuck.'

"WHAT?" I repeated, only much louder this time.

"Um..." She doesn't even have the decency to say anything.

"You just said that the baby isn't mine. So whose is it then, huh? Whose?"

"No, it's yours. I was only joking around." She faked a laugh, as if it'd make her plight more convincing.

"Don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes. I want the truth, Holly. Is this baby mine?"

She considered it for a minute, then she took a deep breath and said, "No."

My world crashed around me.

"Oh my God." I sat down on the other side of the couch and cradled my head in my hands. "Oh my God," I repeated over and over again under my breath.

Holly cautiously came and sat next to me, she bravely patted me on the back. "But it _is _yours, Michael. It doens't matter if it't not genetically yours. I want you to be the father, and I know you want that too."

"That's not how it works, Holly. Yes I want to be the father, but you lied to me. I need some time." I grabbed my keys and wallet and walked out the door.

* * *

I've been walking aimlessly around for hours. I don't even know where I am except for somewhere downtown, probably miles from my apartment.

Something in my pocket was vibrating and I heard the sound of my Buffy ringtone playing. I checked the caller ID, to make sure it wasn't Holly, but it was Lilly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you? I'm in New York, actually, I'm outside your place, but you're not here."

"Um, I have no idea where I am, but I'll come back. Wait for me."

I hopped in a cab and rode it for a good while to get back to my place, I must have walked further than I first thought. When I arrived Lilly was sitting outside my door.

"There you are, hurry up and open the door."

I obliged without a word.

"Here," she handed me a folded cloth. "Mia said to give it to you."

I unfolded it; it was the baby vest I'd dropped in the library months ago. I discarded it by throwing it onto a pile of boxes, not wanting to think about it right now.

"What's up with you? You don't look so good," she said as she sat herself down on the couch.

"I don't feel it. I kinda had a fight with Holly."

"Was it bad? Whatever it is I'm sure you'll get over it. I mean, you two are having a baby together, you left Mia for her, you have to work it out."

Fuck. I never even thought of the fact that I left Mia for Holly and 'our' baby.

I sat down next to her, my eyes are stinging, like I'm going to start crying any minute.

"Um, well I'm not so sure. It, uh, seems we're not having a baby after all."

"Oh my God! What happened? How did you lose it? I'm so sorry."

"No, it's not what you think. She's still carrying it, but... but it's not my baby." I choked on the words as they came out.

Lilly stared at me, unable to say anything, which doesn't happen often for her. We sat in silence for a minute before she finally found some words. "Oh my God, Michael. Whose is it?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it's not mine."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! If I stay with her, I still don't love her and I'll never know if I can trust her again, and I'd be raising someone elses child. But if I leave her, sure I'd be free, but I'd lose the baby. I love our baby. I was really looking forward to being a father."

"I know." Lilly put a sympathetic arm around my shoulders. "It's tough."

"Tough? Tough was deciding to stay with Holly instead of Mia. This is torture. Because now it seems like it was all for nothing."

"I think you need to talk to Holly. Whether you like it or not, your decision still affects her."

"Yeah, I know. But I just don't know if I'm ready to make this decision yet."

* * *

After lying on the couch in the dark for a few hours, I called Holly on her cell phone.

"Where are you?" I asked her.

"I'm at Sarah's. I'm so sorry, Michael. I'm so, so, sorry..."

"Shh, it's ok. Just come home, ok? We need to talk."

When she walked in the door cautiously I sat up.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi. Come sit down."

She sat and waited for me to talk first. A good call on her part.

"First of all, are you sure? I mean, you one hundred percent positive it's not mine?"

"Not biologically, no," she said. "But that doesn't matter..."

"So whose is it?" I asked, cutting her off.

She paused for a second. "John's."

"John who?"

She's looking at me like I'm dumb. Then it clicks.

"John! From my band, John?" I'm doing my best to stay calm, like I told myself I would, but it's very hard. She nodded and I continued. "How the hell did this happen? And when?" Too many crazy thoughts were running through my mind.

"Well you dumped me, and he'd always been nice to me. It was just one night."

"Oh, and that makes it all the more better does it? That it was just a one night stand? It didn't mean anything!"

"It didn't!" she cried.

"How can you be sure it's his and not mine?" I asked.

"Did you ever do the maths, Michael? Forty weeks after we broke up would make the due date earlier than it actually is. And besides...We didn't use anything."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"But I'm telling you, Michael, it doesn't matter! I want you to be the father! In my eyes you _are _the father!"

"Holly, Holly, no. You don't just get to choose who the father is. Does John even know?"

She shook her head. "I told him it was yours."

I looked her straight in the eyes. "You have to tell him the truth, Holly. He deserves to know."

"But I don't want to marry him! I barely know him!"

"I never said you have to marry him..."

"So you mean you still want to be with me? We can still have this child together?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head slowly. "No, I can't do that. I'm sorry but it doesn't feel right. I think you should go live with your parents for a while. Until you sort things out." I think I'd feel differently if I loved Holly. I think I could over look it all then. But I just don't; and I think it would be unfair to raise this child in a loveless marriage.

Holly started crying, and it almost broke my heart to see her like that. But then I remembered that my heart had already been broken six months ago.


	37. Thirty Seven

Homies, if you haven't already, checkout my 'homepage' for exclusive crap and the coolest people around.

* * *

Mia's POV...

One Month Later...

I've come to a conclusion: Disney Princesses must have been depressed deep, deep down. Because ordinary princesses don't live like them. Except me. Right now I'm living like a Disney Princess.

Grandmere comes to see me every morning to ask me if I want to take part in Parliamentary meetings going on. I politely decline and she leaves me alone for the rest of the day.

I usually spend my days lounging around my room, watching movies on the Lifetime channel (they installed it just for me) or sitting on the bay window looking outside at the world. Even my meals are delivered to my room for me.

Occasionally I wander around the Palace, but I generally stay in my room.

I don't regret my decision to leave New York. I feel like I can breathe now. I think I was slowly suffocating back at Columbia, and the only way out of it was leaving.

But I can't help thinking that if I'd stayed, I'd have just finished my Finals. That's if I'd bother to do them, that is.

And if Finals are over, that means The Baby would have been born too. Michael Junior.

I turned the TV on to stop myself thinking about it. I try to purge all thoughts of Michael and Holly living as a happy family out of my mind. It's part of the moving on process.

Not finding much on the Lifetime channel, I decided to leave it on anyway. It's better to watch it than to leave myself alone with my thoughts. So I crawled under the silk sheets and lost myself in it.

* * *

"Amelia! It's morning, wake up!" A shrill voice roused me from my peaceful dreams.

I cracked open an eye and immediately regretted, being blinded by the now open curtains. I groaned and rolled over.

"Come on, Amelia. Don't you want to come out into the real world? We have guests coming from Monaco today; wouldn't you like to make some new friends?"

By 'new friends' I assume she means forty year olds. They're the only guests that ever come from Monaco.

"Who is it? Kathryn?" Kathryn is in her early forties. Apparently she's some kind of distant cousin to the Prince of Monaco. They always send distant cousins when they can't be bothered coming themselves. I've met Kathryn many times before.

"No, it's her children. They're here about a party their planning. It's the eldest one's twenty first in three weeks, they want to invite you."

"So they're coming just for me?" Great. That would require getting dressed.

"Yes, Amelia. Come on now. I haven't pressured you into venturing out of your room for any other guests, but this is important. And these people are here for you, it would just be plain rude to not see them."

"All right, I'll see them," I told her reluctantly. What happened to my depressed Disney Princess lifestyle? "So who are these kids?"

"Erik is the oldest one, he'll be twenty one in a few weeks. Then they're Arabella, she's seventeen. And Pieter, who's sixteen. And they've come all this way to invite you to a party so please don't humiliate the family, Amelia."

"Haven't they ever heard of the postal system? Or a telephone?" I sneered.

"Don't be ungrateful. I don't see you making any other friends here."

Touché.

So I put on a long white skirt and got ready to meet my 'new friends'.

* * *

One of the Palace butlers announced the arrival of my guests and I rose to meet them. I know Grandmere isn't here to assess my princessness, but I still don't want it getting back to her that, God forbid, I didn't rise to greet them.

"Princess Amelia," the eldest boy addressed me. "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you." He kissed my hand.

"Um, hi. I mean, hello. Welcome to the palace. But please, call me Mia."

"Mia it is then. My name is Erik and this is my sister Arabella and my brother Pieter."

They each shook my hand and respectively curtseyed and bowed to me. Why can't people my own age act normally around me?

"Let's sit down," I motioned to the comfy chairs by the fireplace. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

They sat and rattled off their drink order to the butler.

"So," I said, turning to Erik. "I hear you're turning twenty one, congratulations."

He beamed. "Yes, yes, it is quite a momentous age. We will be celebrating it back in Monaco in a few weeks, and we would be honoured if you would grace us with your presence, Mia."

"I'd love to," I lied. Spending any amount of time with these pompous kids will be torture. That's why I cut to the chase and got them to invite me already. Now they can leave and I can go back to bed.

I was just about to say something else, to steer them in the direction of leaving, but Pieter opened his mouth first. "Is it true you dropped out of College in America?" he asked rudely.

"Pieter!" Arabella exclaimed.

"I left, yes," I admitted, feeling my face flush red.

"But did you leave because you were flunking?" he pushed.

Arabella looked apologetically at me. "I'm so sorry, Mia. Pieter, shut up."

"I left because of some personal issues. None of which are your business," I told him rather bitterly, neglecting to mention that I would have flunked if I'd stayed anyway.

"Right, right," he said, not looking sorry for having asked such questions. "So did you..."

"I think that's enough, Pieter," Erik said sternly. And it shut him up.

They finally left and I retired to my room. I'll be sure to tell Grandmere about the rudeness of the people she wants me to be friends with.

* * *

"Excure me, miss?" One of the maids knocked on my door and came in. "The guards tell me you have a guest. Shall I send him into the dining room?"

A guest? Who? My 'guests' left already. It had better not be Pieter come back to taunt me more. And even if he wants to apologise I don't want to see him.

"Yes, tell whoever it is that I will be down in a few minutes." Grandmere would have a fit if she knew that I'd turned away a guest, even pompous Pieter.

I checked myself over and headed down to the dining room, but I took my time. I don't want Pieter thinking I'd rushed down to see him or anything.

I opened the door to see my guest was sitting at the table, with his back to me. It's certainly not Pieter.

The door closed behind me and he stood me meet me.

All thoughts of Pieter flew out of my head as I stood facing Michael Moscovitz.


	38. Thirty Eight

Michael's POV...

I have no idea what I'm doing here.

I left Holly a month ago and had no intention of meeting up with Mia to stuff her life up again, yet here I am.

"Hi," I said softly, not knowing how she was going to react. After all, I made the girl break down!

She didn't reply. Other than to sit down in the nearest chair and stare at me.

"Um, I don't really know why I'm here...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." I started towards the door, but she stopped me.

"No. Sit down. You've come all this way..." She paused and just looked at me.

I sat down and looked at my hands.

"What did you name the baby?" she asked.

She seems awfully calm to me. I didn't expect it. And she's not asking me why I'm here, it all seems so surreal.

"Um, Holly named him Adam..."

"That's nice."

I've only seen the baby once. I went to see Holly at her parents house just after he was born. They're both doing ok. Holly and John are going to take things slowly and see how it goes. He wants to be part of Adam's life, even if he isn't with Holly.

"Um, well, you see..." I can't come all this way and not tell her. "The baby, it turns out that I'm not the father..."

I took a second to let the news sink in. I expected her to be shocked, to be angry or upset like I had been. I expected some kind of reaction to show in her face. But nothing. She had the same blank expression on her face that she had when she walked in.

"Oh really? That's too bad. So who's the father then?"

THAT'S all she has to say? Have I flown to Crazy Land or something? Why doesn't she have more to say?

"Um, John. From Mondavi."

She nodded.

Suddenly I felt like I need to get out of here. This isn't right. What did I expect Mia to do? Jump into my arms and say she was happy that they baby isn't mine and that she wants to be with me?

No. That is so not going to happen.

I knew it before I even got here. When Lilly told me Mia had left for Genovia after her break down, I knew it would be useless.

I nodded back at her. "Ok, well I should get going. I have a job to get back to, I sort of never told them I was coming here. So, uh...Bye."

"Goodbye, Michael. Good luck with everything." She said it as if I were just an old aquaitance, not the love of her life. Which maybe I never was.

As I left the Palace grounds it began to rain softly. Story of my life.

* * *

I arrived back in New York the morningafter I'd left. What a waste of a day, and of last minute flight money. It's a good thing I don't have a wife and child to support anymore, becuase we'd be living on the streets.

The answering machine flashed at me and when I pressed the button it announced that I have seven new messages.

Seven? I've only been gone a day. Usually I wouldn't get seven in a whole week.

The first few were from the office, asking where the hell I was and threatening my job status. Big Whoops. I'll just tell them mom was rushed to hospital and I didn't think to inform them in my panic.

One was Felix, and another was Lilly, both asking me to call them,

The last message was from Holly. She sounds upset and wants me to call her as soon as I get the message. Great.I settled into the couch with a tub of ice cream (who says only girls can wallow?) and dialed her parent's house.

She answered after only one ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Hol. It's me."

"Michael! Oh thank God! I need your help!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" She sounds so distraught I can't help but give a damn.

"My parents went out of town for the day and now the car's broken down and they won't be back until tomorrow. I can't look after Adam all by myself! I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down, Holly, breathe. What about John? Can't you call him?"

She was silent for a second. "I don't know John, Michael. I don't trust him. I need someone who knows what they're talking about. You read all of those books while I was pregnant. Please, I can't handlehim on my own."

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok, I'll be there in a few hours."

* * *

I grabbed the bag I'd taken to Genovia; it's lucky I hadn't unpacked, and headed to the car rental place.

At least this time I don't have Holly yackingaway next to me on the way there.

I arrived at Holly's parents huge place in the early afternoon. As soon as I stepped out of the car I could hear the sound of a baby crying. Holly's baby, but not mine.

"Oh thank God, you're here!" she cried as she flung the door open.

One of the housemaids took my coat from me as I stepped into the lobby.

"He won't stop crying! And I'm so tired, I haven't had a decent nights sleep in forever." She led me to the room they had recently transformed into a nursery.

Adam lay in the cot, he was crying his little heart out. I bent down and picked him up; he's so tiny I feel like I'm going to break him.

"Shh..." I cooed to the tiny life I held in my arms. Then I turned to his mother. "What about the maids? Can't they help you with him?"

"They have too much other stuff to do, they made it quite clear when I first arrived here that they wouldn't be helping with him. It's not in their job description. And besides, they don't know anything about babies, one of them can't even speak English!"

"Well I don't exactly know much about babies, only what I've read in books. What makes you think I'm going to be any help?"

She looked at me directly in the eyes. "Because you're Michael. Why do you think I wanted you to be his father? Because I knew you'd never let us down. You'd find a way somehow, to do whatever was necessary. I knew I could count on you."

That's quite a compliment. She was putting her and her child's lives in my hands willingly.

"Oh," I said, breaking the eye contact and looking down at little Adam. Without me realising, he'd fallen asleep in my arms. There was silence in the room.

"You see?" Holly whispered. "You're a natural. You've got the touch. I've been trying to get him to go to sleep for hours! I'm a horrible mother!" She collapsed into a chair.

"No you're not. It just takes time. And it's especially hard with newborns. He probably only fell asleep with me because I'm new. I have a new smell or something. Give it time."

"You know," she looked up at me, her eyes wide. "You could still reconsider, Michael. I mean, John could still be apart of his life, but you...You could be his father..."

I looked down at the gorgeous, tiny baby asleep in my arms and thought about it.

* * *

Don't kill me, there's stilltwo chapters left.


	39. Thirty Nine

I'm so sorry for leaving you with such a horrible chapter for so long, I've aquired a life this week and haven't had time for anything like updating. But this chapter should be better than the last. I know how much that one sucked.

* * *

Mia's POV...

Closure. It feels great.

Seeing Michael here was horrible, but now it feels great. I was able to keep myself calm and controlled. Even when he told me that that skank Holly had lied about the baby being Michael's.

I didn't get angry. I didn't get upset. I didn't get anything actually. In fact, I acted like I was someone who the news didn't affect.

Wait a second, I lost Michael months ago to a woman who pretended to be pregnant with his child and I _didn't_ get angry about it?

What the hell is my problem?

That wasn't closure! That was bullshit! Why the hell did I just sit there and nod along? _Why did I just accept it?_

Why didn't I get up off my ass and do something? He obviously came here for a reason.

But is it too late now?

* * *

"Where are you going, Amelia?" Grandmere asked me as I lugged a suitcase down the stairs to the entrance of the Palace.

"I have someone to see," I told her.

"Someone? Who? I didn't think you were fit to go out anywhere to see anyone?" She stood with her arms folded, right in front of the door, blocking my exit.

"Well things change. And I saw people the other day! Remember Pieter, Erik and Arabella?"

"Yes, but you stayed here for that. And you were most reluctant. Now you're out the door with a suitcase? What's going on? Where exactly are you going?"

I dropped my suitcase and faced her, meeting her gaze with mine. "I'm going home. To New York. Where I belong. Thankyou for helping me through my tough time, Grandmere, but I think I'm better now."

Grandmere laughed at me. She literally laughed at me. "You're not going anywhere, Amelia. We made a deal. You're here for good now, you can't simply change your mind whenever you feel like it."

I glared at her and she smirked back.

"What have you got to go back to in New York anyway? You failed College, your friends moved to their own Colleges, that boy left you for his pregnant ex girlfriend and the other for your room mate. Apart from your mother, you have nothing. Really, Amelia, there's nothing for you there."

"Yes, there is," I said defiantly. "It's a thing called love."

"Love?" she mocked. "Amelia, I believe it was love that made you leave the country, was it not?"

I paused for a second. "Yes, but..."

"And what makes you think anything has changed?" she interrupted me.

"Things HAVE changed, Grandmere. I missed my chance with him when I didn't go back to that school dance in High School. And then when I found him again he was taken away. But not this time. Things will work out. I know they will."

"Oh, you're a foolish girl, Amelia. To go chasing love as if it's the most important thing on Earth. You need to find someone suitable, someone in your own class. Someone like Erik..."

"Erik? Is that why they came over the other day? So you could set us up? Well I'll tell you something, Grandmere, it's not going to happen! And love is the most important thing in the world! Don't even try to tell me you didn't love Grandpere."

She didn't reply, she just looked at me coldly. I grabbed my suitcase and pushed past her. She didn't even try to stop me.

* * *

I realised on the plane that I have no idea where Michael lives now.

So now what am I supposed to do? I don't even have Lars with me!

Out of other options, I headed to his parents apartment, figuring they would at least know where their son is.

"Mia!" The doctors Moscovitz both cried when they opened the door.

"Uh, hi. Um, sorry for just dropping by like this, but I'm looking for Michael..."

They both looked at each other and I couldn't help thinking they were hiding something from me. Like the fact that Michael gave up on real love and headed to Vegas to elope with a mail-order-bride or something.

"Have you heard from him recently? Or can you just give me his address please?"

"He called a few hours ago for some advice," his mother said.

"Advice?" I echoed.

"He stayed with a friend for the night. He should be back sometime today."

"Um, ok, thanks." I turned to go but they called me back.

"We have a spare key to his place, Mia. If you want to go and wait for him. We can't exactly have you sitting outside his apartment waiting for hours."

"Thanks."

They gave me his address and spare key and I made my way there.

When I walked inside, I could see there was still a lot of Holly's things lying around. And Holly must have chosen the bed sheets, they're covered in tiny blue flowers. Not so masculine.

Although I wouldn't normally dream of snooping through someone else's things, I couldn't help but poke around in both Holly and Michael's things.

Michael has lots of books. I'm guessing even the pregnancy ones are his. Holly doesn't seem like the type. I picture her sitting back and letting Michael do everything for her.

But that's just too bad for her now, isn't it?

Holly's boxes have lots of magazines and make up in them. And there's whole boxes just of clothes. They must be the things she can't fit into anymore.

Casually thrown over the edge of the bookshelf wassomething thatcaught my eye. It's the tiny baby blue vest that I gave to Lilly to give to Michael before I left for Genovia.

But I don't want to touch it. Not that I think there's cooties on it or anything, but it just feels weird. So I left it where it was and patiently sat on the couch for Michael to return.

* * *

Ok, so now there's only one chapter left. Hopefully I can get it up soon, but no promises, sometimes I can't help not being able to update.


	40. Forty

Finally (I know, I know), this is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading it, and special thanks to all those who never lost faith in it, you know who you are, and this chapter is dedicated to you all.

Liss may eventually get around to doing some crazy alternate ending, where Holly dies a firey death, but who knows when that'll get done.

* * *

Michael's POV...

Adam is a gorgeous baby. I actually am disappointed that I can't say he's mine, because he's quite an accomplishment.

But I feel bad for Holly. She's obviously not coping well, even when her parent's are there to help.

After another dull two hours of driving back to New York, I opened my apartment door with a feeling that I'm not alone. My first instinct is to grab a baseball bat. But then I realised that I'm a geek and never played baseball. So I tried to think of a big book that I could use, but then I got a look at the person I'd sensed, and knew that I wouldn't be needing any kind of weapon at all.

"Mia?" I asked, shocked. She's the last person in the world I expected to see sitting on my couch.

She stood up. "Hi, Michael." She's nervous, I can tell.

"So, I suppose you have no idea why you're here," I ventured, half humouring myself, and her.

The phone rang but I didn't move to get it. Mia motioned to it so I told her to let the machine get it.

"Ok, well, I know exactly why I'm here..."

My voice on the answering machine cut out and a female voice came through, leaving a message. "Hi, Michael! It's Holly! I just wanted to say thankyou for everything and for staying with me last night. I really app..."

Mia frowed at the phone and I lunged for it. "Holly, yeah I'm here. But can I call you back? Ok, thanks."

I hung up and looked back at her. Why do I even have an answering machine? As soon as Mia leaves I'm disconnecting it and chucking it out.

Mia cleared her throat. "I thought things were over with you two?"

I opened my mouth to respond, to plead my innocence, but she beat me to it. "No, never mind. I'm just going to go."

"Mia, wait. You came here for a reason, remember?"

"Yes, but obviously I got things wrong, so don't worry. I never should have come."

"Mia, it's not what you think. Things ARE over with Holly. Yes, I went over last night, but purely as a friend. We've been through a lot together and I can't just turn my back on her when she needs help. And she needed help last night. Please don't leave without saying what you came to say..."

She shuffled on her feet for a minute, but she didn't move towards the door. That has to be a good sign, right?

"I don't know, Michael. Maybe it was just a mistake to come here at all."

"Don't say that, Mia. It was a mistake in High School that we never got together. It was a mistake that Holly came between us last semester. Don't make this a mistake by turning away now."

I'm begging her with my eyes as well as my words. And if begging with my feet would somehow work too, I'd be doing something with them too.

She looked behind me at the door, and afraid I was losing the battle, I took a step towards her.

"Mia..." I drawled out her name. It probably sounded like I was a crazy stalker, I hope she doesn't think that.

"I just don't know, Michael. I don't know anymore."

"Yes, you do. You wouldn't have come all this way if you didn't know in your heart what you want."

"I've always known what I've wanted, Michael. But I don't know if what I want is really right for me."

"I think you know the answer to that too," I told her.

"I'm afraid of having my heart broken again, Michael. I don't think I could handle that again. I barely handled it the last time."

"Mia, I'd never do that. Not again. I love you...So stop making excuses."

She took a deep breath. "Ok," she said simply.

"Ok, what?" I asked, my heart pounding against my rib cage.

"Ok, I'll stop making excuses and just tell you what I came here to tell you."

I held my breath. All my cards were on the table, she knows how I feel. I just hope what she's about to tell me is what I want to hear.

"Well basically...I love you. And I want to be with you..."

She didn't need to say anything else; that was all I needed to hear. I crossed the room and collasped onto the couch laughing, leaving Mia standing just feet from me.

"Did you hear what I said, Michael?" she asked.

I stopped laughing and looked up at her. "Yes. And that was the best answer you could have given me."

"So...aren't you going to kiss me or anything? At least a hug? I could kind of do with one, you know."

"Oh, right," I said, as if kissing her had been the farthest thing from my mind. Which, by the way, it so was not.

I sat up and stretched my hand out to her, then I grabbedhers and pulled her down onto the couch.

"Hey, there," I said after a minute.

She smiled at my nonchalance. "Hey, there? Is that all you have to say to me?"

"Mmm, maybe. So what happens now? Where do we go from here?"

"I think we live happily ever after," she said, as if quoting from a Disney movie.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Ya know, if Meg ever breaks Mia and Michael up in future books, and he starts dating some chick called Holly, you'll be able to hear me laughing all the way from here. They'll probably have to send me to hospital cos I'll split my sides.

Thanks again for reading.


End file.
